Désastre Astral
by Quivering Star
Summary: Quivering Star, un mage licorne ambulant, se crashe à Ponyville à bord de sa tour volante. Avec l'aide de son assistant râleur et de six ponettes bien connues, il fera face à une menace à la fois personelle et globale...
1. Chapitre 1: Chute de météore

**Chapitre 1 : Chute de météore**

Haut dans les cieux d'Equestria, au-dessus des villes et des montagnes, se trouvait la tour d'un château. Pas une tour ordinaire. Ou plutôt si, elle avait l'air normale. A l'exception du fait que le château dont elle était censée faire partie n'était pas là. Et le sol sur lequel l'hypothétique château aurait dû se trouver était absent aussi.

Une tour volante, flottant lentement dans les nuages, des nuages présents en masses incontrôlées, preuve qu'aucun pégase ne passait par-là pour faire le ménage. On aurait dit que ce bâtiment cherchait à éviter toute présence au point de défier la logique. Mais il y avait bien des poneys à l'intérieur...

Des poneys qui n'avaient pas l'air de se soucier de l'état intérieur de la tour. Des livres, des boites et des meubles traînaient un peu partout sans raison particulière. Et dans tout ce fatras, près d'une des fenêtres aux rideaux entre-ouverts, se trouvait un poney blanc, ou plutôt une licorne à la crinière brune et ébouriffée, et au dos couvert d'une longue cape mauve brodée d'étoiles argentées et dorées.

Un livre flottait devant son museau tandis que ses pages se tournaient par magie, entouré de la même aura mauve que sa corne, étrangement pliée en angle droit vers le bas, émettait.

Ses yeux bleus scannaient les pages à toute vitesse en s'arrêtant à intervalles irréguliers pour fixer le vide pendant quelques longues secondes avant de reprendre, le tout en exprimant un mélange de sérieux à la limite du coincé et de profonde lassitude.

La concentration du bouquineur licorne fut brusquement interrompue quand une porte de la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait, qui aurait probablement été une bibliothèque si elle avait été rangée s'ouvrit violemment en frappant le mur d'un CLAC ! sonore qui résonna sur les vieux murs de pierre et fit même tomber quelques uns des livres qui avaient encore la chance d'être dans leurs étagères.

Le lecteur sursauta au point que sa cape se soulève de son dos pour ensuite retomber lentement en place tandis que son livre tombait par-terre.

-Assistant, que vaut ce vacarme ? s'indigna-t-il en se retournant tout en bougeant l'échine pour rajuster sa cape.

-Ça fait cinq minutes que je martèle cette porte ! répondit le poulain terrestre rouge sang qui venait de faire irruption. Tu lis avec du foin dans les oreilles ou quoi ?

En fait, il ne s'agissait pas d'un poulain, il avait déjà dépassé ce stade de vie, mais son physique n'avait apparemment pas fait l'effort de changer en conséquence. Il était clairement plus petit que les poneys de son âge, mais son accoutrement, composé d'un pantalon militaire recouvrant ses pattes arrières et d'un béret rouge, lui donnaient des airs de dur, tandis que l'étrange reflet dans ses yeux verts, laissant comprendre qu'il avait déjà traversé beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, laissait immédiatement deviner qu'il était plus vieux qu'il n'en avait l'air.

Mais pas forcément plus mature...

-La porte n'était pas verrouillée, tu aurais très bien pu entrer . répondit l'unicorne blanc en faisant à nouveau léviter son livre pour reprendre sa lecture.

-J'ai essayé, mais il n'y a plus de poignée à l'extérieur et les gonds sont plus rouillés que les fers de ma grand-mère. Autant se débarrasser de la porte toute entière ! répondit l'assistant tout en descendant les quelques marches d'escalier qui menaient au palier inférieur où se tenait l'unicorne. Tu ne pourrais pas prendre soin de ta propre baraque, des fois ? Pour un poney qui vit dans une tour volante, je me disais que tu serais un peu plus soigneux...

-Je m'occupe de faire voler cette tour à la bonne altitude et dans la bonne trajectoire pour éviter qu'on ne s'écrase en plein milieu du repas.

-Ton repas à toi c'est quand moi je dors... T'avais pas des hiboux parmi tes ancêtres ?

-Si vous avez abîmé une porte simplement pour venir me faire des remarques désobligeantes, ça n'en valait vraiment pas la peine. A moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose d'important à dire ou à faire, il vaudrait mieux que vous vaquiez à vos propres occupations. Si possible sans me déranger ou casser quelque chose.

-Oh, oui. Il risque d'y avoir du grabuge dans pas longtemps si on ne fait rien...

-Alors occupez-vous en vous-même.

-Pour ça, faudrait que je puisse utiliser la magie.

L'unicorne releva la tête de sa lecture et leva un sourcil.

-Un problème avec l'orbe ? demanda-t-il en reposant le livre par-terre tout en se tournant vers son assistant.

-Quasiment à sec.

Les yeux de l'unicorne s'ouvrirent en grand pendant une fraction de seconde avant de revenir à leur expression fatiguée habituelle, puis il frappa un sabot sur le visage. Il se dirigea en trottant vers la porte maintenant grande ouverte et surtout défoncée à grand renfort de sabots et entra dans la pièce adjacente, suivi par son assistant qui marchait lentement.

-Oh, pour l'amour de Celestia... DEJA ? hurla l'unicorne en arrivant devant un grand cylindre de verre censé contenir des centaines de gemmes, cristaux et autres pierres précieuses, mais ne contenait maintenant plus que quelques pauvres morceaux de roche brillante traînant dans le fond.

-Combien de fois tu récoltes des gemmes pour le moteur ? demanda l'assistant en entrant à son tour.

-Environ une fois toutes les deux semaines, pour être sûr de ne pas subir ce genre de situation.

-Ça fait presque un mois que je « travaille » ici et on vole non-stop depuis tout ce temps. Ça m'étonne qu'on ne se soit pas encore tombé vers notre mort, mais si possible, t'as une idée pour éviter que ça arrive ? demanda-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

-Il va falloir qu'on atterrisse rapidement, si possible près d'une ville...

-T'as vu les nuages qui nous entourent ? Je pense pas qu'il y aie qui que ce soit dans les parages sinon les cieux seraient un peu plus clairs que ça...

-La meilleure chose à faire est donc d'aller voir l'état de l'orbe et en même temps de s'en servir pour détecter une zone habitée. répondit l'unicorne en se dirigeant vers une cage d'escaliers en pierre.

-Ça ne risque pas d'épuiser encore plus vite le peu d'énergie qu'il lui reste ?

Les deux poneys arrivèrent à l'étage inférieur et se retrouvèrent face à une énorme boule de cristal mauve qui flottait en plein milieu d'une salle circulaire au plafond haut et décorée de colonnes anciennes. La sphère émettait un vrombissement continu, des images floues défilaient sur sa surface et une sorte de nuage de tempête était comme coincé sous la surface du verre. D'habitude, il envoyait des éclairs dans toutes les directions, qui étaient heureusement contenus à l'intérieur de l'orbe, mais ce coup-ci, il avait l'air d'avoir rétréci et ne faisait plus que de légers crépitements.

L'unicorne se plaça juste devant l'orbe géant et commença à user de sa magie, sa corne tordue émettant une aura mauve qui se manifesta aussitôt autour de la boule de cristal. Les images floues se mirent à se déplacer d'une manière plus rectiligne et organisée, on aurait dit que quelqu'un les faisait glisser et les plaçait les unes après les autres devant les yeux de l'utilisateur, qui murmurait « non, non, non, non plus, pas ça, non... » à chaque fois qu'une image s'en allait et était remplacée par une autre.

Finalement, une image resta plus longtemps que les autres devant les yeux de l'unicorne, puis elle se volatilisa ainsi que toutes les autres qui s'étaient placées en rangs organisés sur les côtés.

-Ponyville. dit simplement l'unicorne.

-Ponyville ? demanda l'assistant d'un air dégouté.

-Oui, Ponyville. Vous n'aimez pas ce nom.

-Je n'aime pas ce nom parce que je n'aime pas cet endroit...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ? Je n'ai rien vu de particulier dans l'orbe, et puis c'est la zon habitée la plus proche de nous.

-C'est un trou perdu rempli de poneys terrestres...

-Vous en êtes un aussi, si je ne m'abuse ?

-Oui, mais tu te souviens bien où on s'est rencontré, là d'où je viens ?

-Selle-Saint-Denis ?

-Voilà, là c'était plus le genre d'endroit où je me sentais à l'aise, en ville, en banlieue avec d'autres jeunes poneys comme moi. Et des pouliches, aussi. Pas une cambrousse paumée...

-Cet endroit était rempli de malappris, je ne me remets toujours pas de toutes les insultes mesquines qu'on m'a faites parce que je suis une licorne...

-Oui, et je suis sûr qu'ils ne se remettent toujours pas de mes coups de sabots dans leurs sales museaux. répondit l'assistant d'un air fier.

-Je dois avouer qu'à première vue, j'ai cru que vous faisiez partie de leur bande.

-Faut pas mettre tous les poulains dans le même panier jusque parce que quelques uns se font remarquer et sont trop crétins pour faire autre chose que de causer des problèmes aux autres poneys en croyant que ça améliorera leur vie.

-Très juste.

-Bon, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais je te rappelle qu'on a toujours une tour volante à faire PAS s'écraser, en particulier parce qu'on est dedans.

-Très juste aussi, à l'orbe de contrôle ! annonça l'unicorne en retournant vers les escaliers.

-Quoi, tout en haut ? s'exclama l'assistant. L'orbe est juste ici !

-L'orbe central est comme un cœur pour cette tour, son énergie traverse la pierre, mais pour des raisons techniques et surtout magiques, le flux d'énergie et donc les mouvements de la tour ne peuvent être contrôlés que par un second orbe placé à l'opposé, donc au sommet. Dépêchez-vous ! ordonna l'unicorne en montant les marches.

-Mais c'est toujours toi qui fait tous les trucs magiques, pourquoi je dois t'accompagner ? demanda l'assistant en suivant son maître d'un pas frustré.

-Pour veiller à ce qu'on ne rencontre rien durant la descente, je serais pleinement concentré sur le contrôle de la tour et le point d'atterrissage et ne pourrais pas faire attention aux environs. Montez, bon sang ! résonna la voix du maître qui était déjà haut dans les escaliers.

-Humph, bien sûr, il lui faut quelqu'un pour regarder où il va à sa place...

…

A présent sur le toit de la tour, les deux poneys pouvaient admirer le paysage alors qu'ils descendaient lentement hors des nuages, en direction d'une plaine verdoyante au milieu de laquelle trônait un village pittoresque. Enfin, un seul d'entre eux observait librement le paysage, et encore, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de l'apprécier. L'autre était concentré sur la manipulation magique d'une orbe mauve situé en plein milieu du toit, et beaucoup plus petit que celui situé dans la cave.

-Rrrrien à signaler, cap'taine. Yarrrr. dit l'assistant sur un ton las en contraste avec l'accent comique qu'il prenait.

-Je ne possède pas un tel grade, et je n'ai jamais été dans la marine. répondit sérieusement le maître tout en restant concentré sur l'orbe. Maintenant silence, je vous prie.

-Ouais, ouais...

La descente continue lentement mais sûrement, la tour donnait clairement l'impression d'être à bout de forces. Elle flottait déjà à une vitesse assez lente en temps normal, mais cette-fois, on avait l'impression que l'air était devenu de la mélasse pour elle. Des fois, le bâtiment subissait comme un soubresaut et menaçait de s'arrêter, mais l'unicorne renforçait sa magie pour forcer la tour à continuer sa route avec ses dernières ressources.

Pendant ce temps, l'assistant, qui ne pouvait de toutes façons pas faire grand-chose dans la situation actuelle, se contentait de regarder les cieux, qui se montraient de plus en plus dégagés à mesure que la tour approchait de Ponyville.

-Tiens, j'ai jamais vu d'arc-en-ciel apparaître comme ça. nota-t-il en apercevant un arc-en-ciel qui semblait se tracer comme les airs comme si quelqu'un le dessinait au crayon.

L'un de ses sourcils se leva lorsqu'il eut l'étrange impression que le tracé de l'arc-en-ciel avait changé et se dirigeait maintenant droit dans sa direction.

-Heu... Les arc-en-ciels, ça peut prendre des virages en épingle ? demanda l'assistant à son maître toujours concentré sur sa tâche.

-Les arc-en-ciels sont toujours circulaires et ne sont de toute façons qu'un effet de lumière causé par les rayons du soleil qui se séparent dans les gouttes de pluie, donc ils ne peuvent pas changer de direction plus qu'on ne peut s'en approcher physiquement. Et j'ai demandé le silence.

-Non mais, je demande ça parce qu'il y en a un qui nous fonce dessus, là...

A peine ces mots prononcés, le trait multicolore fila comme une fusée juste au-dessus de la tête des deux poneys, créant une telle turbulence que la tour toute entière manqua de chavirer en plein vol, mais reprit péniblement son équilibre et se contenta de tanguer maladroitement tout en continuant sa descente.

-Assistant, donnez un coup de sabot de ma part à cet arc-en-ciel du dimanche. ordonna le maître sur un ton colérique sans lâcher son contrôle sur l'orbe.

-Euh... D'accord ?

L'assistant s'approcha d'un trot hésitant de la traînée multicolore qui flottait au-dessus de lui et dont la tour commençait déjà à s'éloigner.

Étant trop petit pour l'atteindre, il bondit aussi haut qu'il le put et frappa l'arc-en-ciel de l'un de ses sabots avants. Ce qui ne produisit pas vraiment l'effet auquel il s'était attendu, il fut éclaboussé d'un liquide multicolore comme s'il avait frappé dans un seau de peinture, et une partie d'arc-en-ciel à mi-chemin entre le liquide et le gélatineux lui était resté sur le sabot.

Par un réflexe primitif et irréfléchi, il goûta la substance puis resta silencieux quelques longues secondes, une expression étrange plaquée sur le visage.

-Un peu fade. nota-t-il finalement en reprenant une expression neutre.

-Je vous dérange pas, j'espère ? demanda une voix derrière-lui.

Surpris, l'assistant se retourna et se prépara à bondir sur quiconque avait réussi à se faufiler derrière-lui, mais se retrouva face au vide.

-Plus haut, court-sur-pattes. dit la même voix.

Il leva la tête et aperçu finalement son interlocutrice, une pégase bleue ciel à la crinière multicolore, tout comme l'arc-en-ciel qui la suivait dans son sillage qui le fixait d'un œil accusateur.

-Hé, ho, la pouliche à plumes, on ne vous apprend pas à voler droit, dans ce patelin ? lança immédiatement l'assistant.

-De quoi ? J'ai été à l'école de vol de Cloudsdale ! s'indigna la pégase.

-Ouais, c'est facile de voler quand le seul obstacle, c'est l'air ! Ici y'a le sol, les maisons et les gens, Ça m'étonne qu'avec toi dans les parages, le village en bas soit pas déjà en ruines !

-Non mais d'où tu sors, espèce de petit... ? répliqua la pégase, au bord de l'agression.

-Selle-Saint-Denis. répondit platement l'assistant.

-Oh... Oh. s'étonna la pégase qui se calma soudainement. Désolée...

-Voilà, c'est bien.

-... Pour toi. termina-t-elle en atterrissant et en se dirigeant vers l'unicorne.

L'assistant cligna des yeux et eut un court instant de réflexion.

-FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU... !

-On peut savoir ce que vous fabriquez, avec votre baraque volante ? demanda la pégase à l'unicorne.

-La tour est à court de carburant, nous amorçons un atterrissage d'urgence. répondit-il sans lâcher l'orbe des yeux et de la corne.

-Ah non, vous ne pouvez pas atterrir ici !

-Si on n'atterrit pas, on s'écrase, cannasse ! rétorqua l'assistant dont l'une des paupières tremblait.

-Que vous atterrissiez ou que vous écrasiez ici, vous allez aplatir les animaux en bas !

L'assistant jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la rambarde et aperçut un groupe de rongeurs et d'oiseaux rassemblés au sol et entourant une autre pégase couleur crème et à la crinière rose qui lui rendit un regard inquiet.

-Non, y'a rien en-dessous, boss, tu peux descendre. mentit l'assistant.

-Non mais dis-dons, espèce de... répliqua la pégase bleue en se dirigeant vers lui.

-Arrêtez donc de faire les enfants et aidez-moi à faire atterrir la tour à un endroit désert ! intervint l'unicorne.

-Et avec quelle magie tu veux que je fasse ça ? répondit l'assistant.

-C'est à MOI qu'il parle. rétorqua la pégase d'un ton arrogant.

Elle décolla subitement en chandelle, s'assurant de créer une explosion de couleurs pour peinturlurer l'assistant, puis redescendit jusqu'à être à côté de la tour pour la pousser avec ses sabots. La construction volante changea de direction et se mit à se déplacer nettement plus vite.

-Elle est si forte que ça ? s'exclama l'assistant en regardant par-dessus la rambarde, son visage toujours recouvert de couleurs liquides.

-Je fais avancer la tour dans la même direction que celle dans laquelle elle nous pousse, mais elle nous donne effectivement plus de vitesse. J'avais pourtant entendu dire que les pégases étaient peu endurants...

-Pft, si je savais voler, j'aurais pu nous amener jusqu'à l'autre côté de ce village...

-Accrochez-vous.

-Hein ?

La tour toucha finalement le sol au beau milieu d'une plaine vide aux abords de Ponyville, et continua à avancer par-terre sur près d'une centaine de mètres, parvenant miraculeusement à rester droite et créant un long sillon dans la terre.

-Je ne m'étais pas préparé à un tel atterrissage, mais personne n'est blessé, c'est le plus important. commenta l'unicorne en relâchant son contrôle sur l'orbe.

-Ça c'est toi qui le dit ! répondit l'assistant dont la voix résonna depuis le sol, tout en bas de la tour.

-J'ai peut-être poussé un peu fort... commenta la pégase en revenant au niveau du toit.

…

Au pied de la tour, le poney rouge était aplati en croix dans l'herbe, et se releva péniblement en essayant de nettoyer la terre, l'herbe, et les restes d'arc-en-ciel qu'il avait dans le pelage, tandis que la pégase à la crinière rose qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt trottait jusqu'à lui.

-...? demanda-t-elle.

L'assistant se tourna vers elle et la regarda en levant un sourcil.

-Quoi ?

Elle répéta sa question. L'assistant la vit bien bouger les lèvres, mais aucun son ne se fit entendre. Il se donna quelques coups de sabots sur les oreilles pour voir si il n'y avait pas de la terre à l'intérieur, puis fit signe à son interlocutrice de répéter à nouveau.

Toujours pas de son.

Il frappa plusieurs fois ses sabots avant l'un contre l'autre, sortit un harmonica de la poche de son pantalon et souffla quelques notes dedans.

-C'est bizarre, j'entends pourtant très bien...

-Oh, je connais cet air ! s'exclama soudain la pégase d'une voix excitée mais douce. Continuez à jouer, s'il-vous-plaît !

L'assistant cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis s'assit dans l'herbe et se résolut à continuer la mélodie dont il avait naturellement joué les premières notes. A sa grande surprise, la pégase se mit à vocaliser exactement les mêmes notes au même rythme avec une voix qui aurait pu totalement apaiser quelqu'un qui vient de tomber du haut d'une tour après s'être disputé avec une pégase au mauvais caractère.

-Plus vite, plus vite ! Cet air n'est pas censé être aussi lent ! conseille-t-elle avant de rapidement reprendre son souffle et de continuer à chanter sans attendre.

L'assistant sauta mentalement quelques notes et parvint à rattraper la chanteuse au point où elle se trouvait dans la mélodie, alors que son maître sortait par la porte principale de la tour, rapidement rejoint par la pégase bleue qui atterrit à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? demanda la pégase d'un air déconcerté.

-Oh, il connaît l'un des airs que j'ai appris à mes oiseaux choristes, je chante pendant qu'il joue la mélodie ! répondit simplement la chanteuse en souriant avant de reprendre l'air.

-J'ai remarqué mais...

-Ce n'est pas grave, laissons-les continuer. Vous êtes d'ici, vous pourriez peut-être m'indiquer où se trouve la personne qui dirige cette ville ? demanda l'unicorne, imperturbable.

-Vous voulez dire le maire ? répondit la pégase. Pourquoi ?

-D'une, pour lui demander si il y a moyen d'obtenir du carburant pour ma tour volante dans les environ, et de deux, pour éviter les ennuis diplomatiques que pourraient causer le fait que ma tour a atterri à côté du village sans prévenir.

-Oh, oui, ça... Suivez-moi, alors... Monsieur... ? demanda la pégase en partant en tête.

L'unicorne cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme si cette question le prenait à contre-sabot.

-Quivering Star. répondit-t-il finalement.

-Moi c'est Rainbow Dash, enchantée.

-De même. répondit Quivering sur un ton légèrement hésitant et en partant à la suite de Rainbow Dash.

Les deux poneys s'éloignèrent en laissant l'assistant et la chanteuse continuer leur petite performance musicale dans le calme.

…

Pendant ce temps, au cœur du village, dans un grand arbre ayant été creusé pour être transformé en bibliothèque dont l'intérieur était pratiquement aussi désordonné que l'intérieur de la tour de Quivering Star...

-Twilight, tas vu ça ? demanda un minuscule dragon violet à la crête d'écailles verte en ouvrant la porte en grand. Il y a une énorme tour qui a fait un atterrissage en catastrophe juste à côté du village !

-J'ai vu ça, Spike, merci beaucoup. répondit une jeune licorne violette à la crinière mauve profond traversée d'une ligne fuchsia, tandis qu'elle lisait un livre posé sur un pupitre devant elle et faisait tourner ses pages par magie.

-Tu... tu ne vas pas voir ? s'étonna Spike.

-C'est ce que je suis en train de faire. répondit Twilight sans regarder son interlocuteur.

-... Euh, tu es un petit peu trop à l'intérieur pour voir quelque chose qui se trouve en dehors du village, non ? Tout le monde est en train d'y aller ! annonça le dragon en désignant tous les poneys qui se dirigeaient dans la même direction à l'extérieur.

-Je veux dire que je lis un livre à ce sujet.

Spike se frappa le visage avec le plat de la patte.

-C'est pas le moment de s'enfermer et de bouquiner, il se passe un truc inédit dehors et toi tu restes là à lire ! Même si ça parle de ce qui se passe dehors, c'est quand même mieux d'aller voir soi-même !

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème, quand j'ai vu cette tour descendre dans le ciel, ça m'a rappelé une image que j'ai vue dans un livre... Je n'arrive pas à retrouver lequel.

-... Bah, laisse-tomber. Moi je vais aller voir ce qui se passe de mes propres yeux, tu te décideras bien à venir voir pour savoir des trucs qu'on ne dit pas forcément dans les bouquins, et puis vu son atterrissage, elle va rester un moment. expliqua Spike avant de refermer la porte derrière-lui.

-Je suis sûre que c'était dans un de ces vieux recueils de poèmes. Je m'en souviens bien, il y avait le dessin d'une sorte d'affreux serpent noir juste à côté, ça m'avait fait peur quand j'ai tourné la page et que je suis tombée dessus alors qu'il n'y avait aucune autre illustration à part celle-là... dit Twilight alors qu'elle était à nouveau seule dans la bibliothèque.

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 2: Orbite Planétaire

**Chapitre 2 : Orbite Planétaire**

-Où diable se dirigent tous ces poneys ? s'interrogea Quivering Star alors que la foule passait à côté de lui et de Rainbow Dash en sens inverse.

-Je crois qu'ils vont voir ce qu'il se passe à propos d'une certaine tour qui s'est écrasée près de chez eux... ironisa Rainbow Dash.

-Oh, très juste. réalisa l'unicorne.

-Vous n'avez pas peur que ça cause des problèmes ? Je veux dire, quasiment tout le village va s'agglutiner autour de votre maison volante, ils sont pas du genre à causer du grabuge mais...

-Mon assistant s'occupera d'eux sans difficultés. interrompit Quivering.

-Vous lui faites confiance à ce point ? demanda la pégase d'un air incrédule.

-Je ne l'aurais pas engagé si ça n'avait pas été le cas. Nous sommes encore loin de la mairie ?

-C'est le grand bâtiment au centre de la place, là-bas.

…

-Vous jouez plutôt bien, je n'avais encore jamais entendu cet air joué avec cet instrument. dit la pégase à la longue crinière rose à l'assistant, toujours assis dans l'herbe devant elle.

-C'est sans doute pas le meilleur instrument pour ça, une guitare ou un piano aurait sans doute été mieux pour accompagner une voix pareille. J'ai l'impression que l'harmonica gâchait le résultat. répondit le poney rouge en rangeant son instrument dans sa poche.

La pégase eut un léger mouvement de recul et afficha un sourire timide tandis que sa crinière cachait partiellement son visage.

-Enfin. Tu voulais me demander quelque chose, toute à l'heure ? demanda l'assistant en se redressant.

-Pardon ? Oh, je... Je demandais simplement si tout allait bien...

-Si tout va bien ? s'étonna l'assistant. Oh, là, maintenant, ça va très bien, ça m'a détendu de jouer un peu de musique avec un peu d'accompagnement... Mais juste avant ça allait moins bien, quand je me suis aplati au pied de la tour. Et je suis sûr que j'aurais bientôt de nouvelles raisons de râler. Depuis que je travaille avec mon encorné de patron, c'est frustration sur frustration.

-Pourquoi, il n'est pas gentil avec vous ? s'inquiéta la chanteuse.

-Oh, au contraire, il me laisse faire ce que je veux. Et ça m'agace ! J'ai besoin d'action, moi, pas de rester pendant des jours et des jours enfermé dans une tour avec un rat de bibliothèque sans pouvoir sortir pour la simple raison que le sol est un peu trop bas quand on ouvre la porte.

-Je ne comprends pas... Vous travaillez pour lui et vous ne faites rien ?

-Oh, si, je range et je répare quelques trucs laissés à l'abandon, mais surtout, je dois limite baby-sitter le patron qui est trop dans les nuages pour savoir quelle heure il est. On s'est justement écrasés parce qu'on n'avait plus de carburant pour le moteur magique de la tour, et cet ahuri avait complètement oublié de le recharger depuis presque un mois ! J'ai aucune idée de comment il a fait pour survivre sa ma présence... Et le pire c'est qu'il me paye ! J'ai une tonne d'argent de poche qu'il m'a donné à l'avance, mais je ne peux évidemment pas m'en servir tant qu'on est en vol, et môssieur s'amuse à voler à des kilomètres de toutes les zones habitées pour je ne sais quelle raison !

-Hé bien, maintenant que vous êtes sur la terre ferme et que Ponyville est à proximité, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Je peux vous faire visiter... proposa timidement la pégase.

-C'est sympa, mais je pense pas pouvoir m'éloigner de la tour tant que le boss est en vadrouille. Je commence à le connaître, il ne me demanda jamais rien directement, mais il m'engueule dès que je fais quelque chose qu'il considère comme une bourde. Si je laisse la tour seule, il va faire tout un cinéma parce que j'ai pas gardé sa baraque en son absence...

-Oh... répondit la pégase en baissant les oreilles d'un air déçu.

Ses oreilles se relevèrent soudain comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose, puis se tourna en direction du village. Ou plutôt de la foule de poneys qui étaient venus du village et qui s'étaient rassemblés devant la tour pour l'admirer dans un élan de curiosité collective.

L'assistant leva un sourcil puis suivit le regard de la pégase pour apercevoir le groupe massif aux yeux rivés sur l'édifice ancien.

-Hé, mais d'où vous venez tous ? s'exclama l'assistant. Circulez, y'a rien à voir ! lança t'il en agitant ses pattes avant vers la foule.

-Circuler ? D'accord... Je circule, je circule, mais il y a quelque chose à voir quand même, vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites ? demanda une voix derrière-lui.

Il se retourna d'un bloc et se retrouva face à une ponette terrestre rose qui tournait sur elle-même en regardant tout autour d'elle.

-Non mais vous avez pas bientôt fini de tous vous faufiler dans mon dos ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, toi ? demanda-t-il à la ponette rose.

-Vous nous avez dit de circuler, alors je circule, par contre je vois toujours quelque chose alors que vous avez dit qu'il n'y avait rien à voir... Je vous vois, je vois Fluttershy, je vois les autres Poneys, et je vois surtout... Ça ! lança-t-elle en arrêtant de tourner et en désignant la tour. Et c'est bien la première fois que je vois un truc pareil.

-Oui, et vous n'avez pas à tous vous agglutiner devant, c'est une propriété privée ! protesta l'assistant avant de mordre la queue de la ponette et de la tirer à l'écart de la tour. Et vous j'autres, allez vous j'en ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la foule tout en gardant les dents serrées.

-Mais cette tour est tellement grise et poussiéreuse ! Il lui faudrait quelques confettis, et des ballons, et des rubans, et des bonbons, et... s'excita la ponette.

-Allons, Pinkie Pie, intervint la pégase, puisqu'il te dit que nous n'avons pas à nous mêler de ça. Personne n'aimerait avoir autant de gens rassemblés devant sa maison...

-Si, moi ! répondit la ponette avec un grand sourire.

-Ça c'est parce que tu organises tout le temps des fêtes. Ce poney et son patron sont arrivés ici par accident et ont des problèmes à régler, nous ne devrions pas les déranger, n'est-ce pas monsieur... Euh... hésita la pégase en se retournant vers l'assistant.

-Chol. répondit instinctivement l'assistant sans dé-serrer les dents.

-Chol? s'étonna-t-elle.

L'assistant lâcha sa prise sur la queue de Pinkie Pie, cracha quelques poils roses et se répéta.

-Sol.

-Oh. C'est tout ? Juste Sol ?

-Oui, juste Sol, là d'où je viens, les gens n'ont pas des noms aussi longs que dans ce genre de coin. Maintenant si vous permettez... dit-il en se dirigeant lentement vers la foule.

Les poneys qui observaient la tour et discutaient entre eux remarquèrent le poney rouge qui marchait vers eux en les fixant de ses yeux verts. Il rajusta son béret, appuya solidement ses sabots sur le sol et sa crinière sembla légèrement se dresser.

-DEGAGEZ DE MON GAZON ! hurla-t-il soudain tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient au point de presque former un V au-dessus de ses yeux et que ses pupilles rétrécissaient, lui donnant un regard perçant et menaçant.

La foule eut un sursaut collectif et tous les poneys prirent la fuite dans toutes les directions, à part évidemment celle dans laquelle se trouvait Sol. Quelques instants plus tard, il ne restait plus que Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie et lui devant la tour.

-On... On va s'en aller aussi, alors... murmura la pégase, recroquevillée et tremblante.

-Hein ? Non, tu peux rester... répondit Sol en se tournant vers elle avant de prendre un air surpris. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Il ne faut pas crier comme ça près de Fluttershy, elle est très sensible ! lui reprocha Pinkie Pie.

-Bah, faut pas le prendre comme ça, c'était pas dirigé sur toi... dit Sol à Fluttershy qui tremblotait toujours. Et puis il faut bien faire preuve d'autorité, dans certaines situations...

-Oui, je comprends, ce n'est pas grave... répondit-t-elle d'une voix faible sans le regarder.

-Allons, Fluttershy, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils... lui dit Pinkie Pie. Attends, je sais ce qu'on peut faire pour arranger ça !

Elle fila comme une fusée hors du champ de vision de Sol et revint une demi-seconde plus tard avec un canon rose qu'elle braqua vers la tour. Le poney rose eut un court temps de réalisation avant de soudainement paniquer et de foncer vers Pinkie Pie pour l'empêcher de commettre un acte absurde, mais elle appuya sur le bouton au sommet du canon avant qu'il n'aie le temps de l'atteindre...

L'arme créa une large explosion rose accompagnée d'une pluie de de confettis, de rubans et d'autres décorations festives qui se placèrent d'une manière étrangement organisée sur la tour, la faisant soudainement ressembler à une attraction de fête foraine.

-UNE FÊTE ! hurla la ponette en levant ses sabots au ciel.

-... Comment je vais expliquer ça au patron, moi... ? murmura Sol en regardant le résultat, incrédule.

…

Pendant ce temps, devant la mairie, trônant en plein centre de Ponyville...

-Ainsi, vous avez été forcé d'atterrir à côté de Ponyville car votre tour volante est tombée à court de carburant ? demanda la maire de Ponyville, une vieille jument à la crinière grise et portant des lunettes.

-Rien de plus qu'un accident, même si j'ai moi-même décidé d'atterrir près de votre ville dans l'espoir d'y trouver de l'aide et des ressources nous n'avions à la base aucune intention d'entrer dans votre territoire. confirma Quivering.

-Vous voudriez donc qu'on vous fournisse du carburant pour vous permettre de repartir ?

-J'ai de quoi payer.

-Je n'ai émis aucun doute là-dessus, mais de quoi avez-vous besoin, exactement ? Mes connaissances en tours volantes sont, j'en ai peur, inexistantes...

-Gemmes, cristaux, pierre précieuses, voire certains métaux, quoi que ce soit de plus raffiné qu'un simple bout de pierre.

-Oh, bonté divine... Je ne pense pas que nous puissions répondre à cette requête... Notre ville se spécialise en pommes, vous avez certainement pu voir les champs du Ranch Douces Pommes pendant votre descente mais nous n'avons pas vraiment de pierres précieuses à vous offrir.

-Dans ce cas je pourrais toujours me procurer d'autres ressources dans votre ville et chercher des gemmes par moi-même comme j'en ai l'habitude. Avec bien entendu votre permission de faire des recherches autour de votre village. Une fois le moteur rechargé, même partiellement, je pourrais me servir de ses capacités magiques pour réparer les dégâts de mon arrivée et je pourrais vous offrir une compensations pour les gemmes que j'aurais récolté ici.

-Je suppose que c'est ça ou vous forcer à rester coincé ici... Vous aviez besoin de vous rendre quelque part, à bord de votre tour ?

-Non, rien d'urgent. Je fais des recherches importantes mais nous ne sommes pas contraints par le temps.

-A tout hasard, vous pourriez demander de l'aide à Rarity, la couturière du village. L'une de ses spécialités est la recherche de pierres précieuses...

Rainbow Dash, qui assistait à la discussion, s'approcha d'un air hésitant et intervint :

-Madame, je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne idée... Rarity est souvent surmenée par son travail, et elle risque bien de s'évanouir en apprenant que les gemmes qu'elle doit chercher vont servir de carburant...

-C'est un carburant recyclable, les gemmes peuvent être partiellement reformées après utilisation grâce à un procédé unique au moteur de la tour.

-Et vous êtes tombé à plat malgré ça ? demanda Rainbow Dash, étonnée.

-... Le recyclage des gemmes prend du temps, et j'ai malheureusement oublié de le mettre en marche pendant que nous étions encore en vol... Ce n'est plus possible à présent car le recyclage utilise malgré tout l'énergie du moteur, qui n'est plus opérationnel. répondit Quivering dont l'expression semblait quelque peu hésitante.

-... Vous m'avez pas l'air bien soigneux, pour quelqu'un qui possède un truc aussi peu commun qu'une tour qui vole par magie... commenta Rainbow Dash.

-On me le dit souvent.

-Bref, que pouvons nous faire pour le moment ? demanda le maire.

-Pour le moment, je vais retourner à la tour pour vérifier son état. Je reviendrais plus tard pour m'organiser avec vous, et probablement avec cette couturière que vous avez mentionnée afin de chercher des gemmes sans causer d'ennuis aux habitants.

-Très bien, je vous laisse à vos affaires, dans ce cas. répondit le maire en retournant vers la mairie.

Quivering fit volte-face et s'éloigna de la mairie pour retourner en direction de la tour, qu'il ne pouvait pas encore voir à cause des autres maisons dans le chemin, en particulier celle construite à partir d'un arbre dont l'entrée était flanquée d'une pancarte sur laquelle un livre était dessiné.

-Mademoiselle Dash, ce bâtiment est-il une bibliothèque ? demanda-t-il en s'immobilisant et en fixant l'édifice d'un air un peu moins las que d'habitude.

-Heu... hésita la pégase, surprise par la façon dont elle s'était faite appeler. Dans un sens, oui, mais c'est surtout la maison de quelqu'un...

-Je suppose que cet endroit ne doit pas avoir une sélection de livres aussi importante que là d'où je viens, mais ça doit certainement valoir le coup d'œil, je vais faire escale là-bas avant de retourner à ma tour. annonça-t-il en trottant vers la bibliothèque.

…

Spike revint en chancelant jusqu'à la maison de Twilight, ses yeux tourbillonnant encore après avoir été pris dans une foule de poneys en panique avant même d'avoir pu s'approcher de la tour qui les avait attirés. Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte d'entrée, mais celle-ci s'entoura d'une aura mauve et s'ouvrit brutalement en lui claquant à la figure. Un unicorne blanc habillé d'une cape voyante passa devant lui sans s'excuser, voire sans le remarquer alors qu'il gisait par-terre, doublement assommé et entra dans la maison, suivi par Rainbow Dash qui s'arrêta avant d'entrer en remarquant le petit dragon qui se relevait en essayant de se rappeler où il était.

-Quelqu'un a relevé sa plaque d'immatriculation ? bafouilla Spike en essayant de contourner la porte malgré sa vue troublée par les étoiles et les oiseaux qui croyait voir tourner autour de sa tête.

-Attends, ne bouge plus, je vais aller te mettre sur un coussin ou quelque chose... lui dit Rainbow Dash avant de le soulever par la queue et de le faire s'asseoir sur son dos.

Elle entra dans la bibliothèque en transportant le petit dragon qui continuait de tanguer et se retrouva face à la vision inattendue de Quivering Star qui fouillait à son aise dans les étagères alors que Twilight Sparkle, la licorne mauve qui vivait là, était trop absorbée dans la lecture d'un livre pour remarquer la présence des visiteurs.

-Dites, est-ce que vous pourriez vous réveiller, un peu ? protesta Rainbow Dash en haussant la voix.

-Pardon ? demandèrent Twilight et Quivering à l'unisson en tournant leur attention vers la pégase.

-Je veux dormir, moi... ajouta Spike avant de s'assoupir en position assise.

Le silence régna quelques secondes, dérangé seulement par les ronflements du dragon. Les deux licornes remarquèrent soudain la présence de l'autre et manquèrent de sursauter.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda Twilight, un peu choquée. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Rainbow, tu le connais ?

-Il est arrivé il toute à l'heure à bord d'une tour qui vole, et il a foncé jusqu'ici dès qu'il a remarqué que ta maison était une bibliothèque. répondit la pégase. Par-contre je pense pas que ça soit correct de s'incruster comme ça.

-Toutes mes excuses. répondit Quivering. Ça fait longtemps que je cherche des informations pour mon travail, en vain. J'ai perdu mes manières et ma patience en me disant que j'avais trouvé une source potentielle...

-... Vous cherchez des livres ? demanda la licorne mauve, surprise.

-Sur la magie, oui. Je ne sais pas si vous en avez beaucoup, étant donné que nous sommes dans un village terrestre, mais je tente toujours ma chance.

-Je suppose que je pourrais vous aider pour ça, mais vous m'avez interrompue en plein milieu de mes recherches...

-Dans ce cas, je pourrais sans doute me faire pardonner de mon intrusion malpolie en vous aidant.

-C'est gentil de votre part, mais je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je cherche moi-même... répondit Twilight, gênée.

-Moi non plus, pour être honnête. J'ai tout mon temps et je compte bien inspecter tous les livres de magie dont vous disposez.

Twilight parut confuse et se tourna vers Rainbow Dash, qui lui répondit en haussant les épaules et les ailes d'une manière qui aurait pu vouloir dire « pourquoi pas ? », mais elle regarda rapidement dans son dos car son mouvement avait fait basculer Spike en arrière, qui était maintenant couché sur le plancher, toujours endormi.

D'un accord commun mais hésitant, les deux licornes commencèrent à discuter pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient chercher, tandis que la pégase transportait Spike au palier supérieur pour le déposer dans le panier qui lui servait de lit.

…

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-c'qui passe ici ? demanda une ponette terrestre orange, à la crinière blonde et coiffée d'un chapeau de cow-boy, en s'approchant de la tour.

Au pied de la tour maintenant bariolée d'innombrables décorations multicolores, Pinkie Pie était occupée à jouer d'une bonne dizaines d'instruments de musique à la fois, au rythme desquels les animaux qui accompagnent généralement Fluttershy étaient en train de danser.

-Excuse-moi d't'interrompre, sucre d'orge, mais quand j'ai vu c'machin descendre du ciel, j'me disais pas que c'était pour organiser une fête... commenta la ponette fermière en s'approchant du concert.

-Oh, mais il fallait bien ça pour égayer l'endroit, c'est tellement triste, toute cette pierre grise ! Tu veux te joindre à nous, Applejack ? répondit Pinkie Pie tout en continuant de jouer de la batterie et de la guitare en même temps.

-Euh, p'têt pas maintenant... hésita Applejack. Toutes ces p'tites bestioles sont avec Fluttershy, normalement, elle est dans les environs ?

-Oh, elle a suivi Sol quand il est retourné à l'intérieur ! dit Pinkie avant de se remettre à souffler dans une trompette.

-Sol ? Non, ne dis rien, je vais aller voir moi-même, amuse-toi bien...

Applejack entra dans la tour et y trouva un poney rouge allongé sur un vieux canapé, des coussins plaqués contre ses oreilles et une expression irritée plaquée sur le visage, tandis que Fluttershy explorait la grande salle désordonnée en se lamentant de son état.

-Hé bin, on peut décidément pas tourner l'dos deux secondes sans qui s'passe des trucs pas possibles, avec vous... commenta Applejack.

-FERME CETTE FICHUE PORTE ! hurla Sol, ce qui fit sursauter Fluttershy une fois de plus..

Applejack eut elle-aussi un mouvement de surprise, mais se résolut malgré tout à fermer la porte, diminuant légèrement le bruit qui venait de dehors.

-Humph, ça n'arrange rien, je vais aller à la salle de l'orbe, là au moins c'est silencieux, et tant pis si le patron m'engueule parce que je me tiens trop près de cette foutue boule de verre... maugréa Sol en se levant et se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

-Bon, quelqu'un peut m'dire c'qui s'passe ? s'impatienta Applejack.

-Sol et son chef ont dû atterrir ici parce que leur tour était à court de carburant. lui répondit doucement Fluttershy.

-Et l'chef, où il est ?

-Il est parti parler au maire pour voir comment arranger la situation, Sol doit rester ici pour surveiller, mais je crois qu'on commence à le déranger dans son travail...

-Mouais... Moi j'aimerais bien m'assurer que toute cette affaire va pas déranger le village, où il est parti, l'gardien ? demanda Applejack en cherchant Sol du regard.

-Il vient de descendre à la cave, je crois...

-Oh, bouse, c'est pas normal ça... résonna la voix de Sol depuis l'étage inférieur.

Les deux juments se tournèrent vers la cage d'escalier, un vrombissement étrange ainsi qu'une lueur mauve provenait du bas des marches. Par réflexe, Applejack galopa vers les escaliers et descendit aussi vite que possible, suivie par Fluttershy qui trottait d'une démarche hésistante.

Arrivées en bas, elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux derrière Sol, qui lui-même se tenait devant une énorme boule de cristal mauve entourée d'une aura magique. Des images floues glissaient sur sa surface à grande vitesse et dans toutes les directions, tandis qu'une sorte de tornade se formait à l'intérieur...

…

Loin du village, dans une forêt épaisse que les poneys ne visitaient pratiquement jamais de leur plein gré, la Forêt Everfree des créatures dangereuses et malfaisantes se tapissaient dans l'ombre et les buissons, non pas pour prendre les proies potentielles par surprise, mais pour éviter d'être elle-mêmes des proies...

Une forme massive et sombre avançait sur un sentier menant à la limite de la forêt, laissant des traces de pas profondes dans la terre ainsi qu'un sillon créé par ce qui semblait être une cape lourde traînant sur le sol.

Arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, et en vue de Ponyville, ses naseaux inspirèrent l'air à plusieurs reprises, comme pour essayer de reconnaître une odeur oubliée, et une paire d'yeux jaunes lumineux se fronçèrent.

-Il a enfin arrêté de bouger... dit une voix sinistrement profonde, sifflante et résonnante.

A suivre.


	3. Chapitre 3: Supernova

**Désastre Astral, Chapitre 3 : Supernova**

-« Rhymes à gogo » ? demanda Quivering en retirant un livre des étagères par magie.

-Non, trop récent, je me souviens que le recueil que je cherche est plus vieux que ça. répondit Twilight Sparkle qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque. « Guide du géologue amateur » ? demanda-t-elle en sortant un livre de son étagère.

-J'ai déjà lu celui-là ainsi que les volumes avancés et experts. « Fables classiques de l'ancienne époque » ?

-Je le connais par cœur depuis que je suis toute petite, je m'en souviendrais si le texte que je cherche était dedans. « Gemme de la magie (au sens propre) » ?

-J'y ai cru lorsque j'en ai trouvé un exemplaire, mais il ne contenait pas d'informations sur ce que je recherche.

-Mais vous avez besoin de quoi exactement ? intervint Rainbow Dash en planant en douceur jusqu'au palier inférieur.

-Un vieux recueil contenant un poème sur cette tour. répondit Twilight Sparkle.

-Et moi un livre parlant de l'orbe qui sert de moteur à ma tour.

-Si ça se trouve, on va trouver ce qu'on cherche dans le même livre ! s'exclama Twilight avec anticipation.

-Impossible, une documentation précise sur un artefact magique ne se trouvera jamais dans un livre de vieilles histoires.

-Mais ça dira peut-être quelque chose sur l'orbe, si ça parle déjà de la tour ! lança la licorne mauve en se tournant vers la licorne blanche.

-Ce sera sans importance pour moi, je cherche des informations concrètes, pas les affabulations romanisées d'un auteur cherchant à émerveiller les poneys crédules et ignorants comme ceux qui vivaient il y a de ça des siècles.

-Vous n'aimez pas beaucoup la fiction, on dirait... maugréa Twilight en se retournant vers les étagères.

-Bien sûr que si, mais ça fait déjà un mois que je vole à bord de ma tour sans trouver la moindre information satisfaisante. J'ai rassemblé des livres parlant de pierres magiques dans à peu près toutes les villes auxquelles j'ai pu penser, et maintenant je me retrouve contraint de revenir sur mes pas en cherchant celles que j'aurais raté. Ma frustration n'a pas cessé d'augmenter alors que je lisais tous mes nouveaux livres en vol sans rien découvrir, ça fait près d'un mois que ça dure et je commence à perdre confiance...

-Tu cherches un livre qui parle de quelque chose que tu possèdes déjà ? s'étonna Rainbow Dash. Et il n'y avait rien au sujet de l'orbe dans la tour elle-même ?

-Vous avez des livres dans votre tour ? s'écria soudain Twilight Sparkle en laissant tomber le livre « Le taillage de gemmes au sabot » qu'elle avait retiré de sa rangée.

-Oui, il me fallait bien quelque chose pour remplir la bibliothèque... répondit calmement Quivering en continuant de chercher dans les étagères.

-Il faut que j'aille voir ! Spike, Rainbow Dash, Quivering Star, suivez-moi ! lança-t-elle en sortant en trombe de la bibliothèque.

L'autre licorne et la pégase la regardèrent partir sans demander son reste, ouvrir la porte en grand sans la refermer derrière-elle et filer au loin.

-Je crois que Spike est un peu trop dans les vapes pour venir... commenta Rainbow Dash en jetant un coup d'œil au petit dragon qui se retournait dans son panier.

-Et je n'ai toujours pas fini d'inspecter cet endroit ! De plus, avec un tel engouement, mon assistant risque de la prendre pour un intrus, mieux vaut la suivre... dit-il en se dirigeant à son tour vers la sortie.

…

Autre part dans la ville, le maire était allée rendre visite à une ponette vivant dans une maison luxueuse, remplie de poneyquins sur lesquels de magnifiques costumes posés, de miroirs et de rideaux et une discussion plutôt sérieuse se déroulait entre elles...

-Si j'ai le temps de chercher des joyaux, madame le maire ? demanda la ponette blanche à la crinière mauve et au visage élégamment maquillé. Mais j'en ai déjà une importante réserve, et magnifiques, qui plus est ! Ne me dites pas que c'est Sapphire Shores qui est passée en ville pour vous demander ça ?

-Non, il ne s'agit pas d'une commande de costumes ornés, mais plutôt d'un visiteur qui a besoin de pierres précieuses pour pouvoir se déplacer...

-Mais que racontez-vous donc ? Quelqu'un veut que vous payiez ses frais de transport pour lui ? Et quel genre de voyage peut avoir un prix si exorbitant qu'il doive être payé en joyaux ? Sans vouloir vous offenser, madame le maire, la personne qui vous a demandé ce service cherche à vous arnaquer...

-Hum... ce n'est pas exactement ça, mademoiselle Rarity. hésita le maire. Vous l'avez certainement remarqué, mais cette tour a atterri à côté du village...

-Oh, et le propriétaire de cet édifice grotesque vous raconte des salades pour soutirer des objets de valeur aux poneys innocents ? assuma Rarity. Mais qui donc peut se permettre de telles choses, un chien diamant ?

Soudain, une forme mauve galopa à toute vitesse à côté d'elles, créant un courant d'air et un nuage de poussière, ce qui provoqua une réaction de dégoût particulièrement intense de la part de Rarity alors qu'elle n'avait reçu qu'un peu de poussière dans sa crinière.

Quelques instant plus tard, Rainbow Dash ainsi qu'un unicorne à cape inconnu au bataillon passèrent dans la même direction.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Ils ne pourraient pas faire attention, il y a des poneys qui tiennent à leur allure, par-ici ! se plaignit Rarity.

-Je crois bien qu'il s'agissait de Twilight Sparkle, et qu'elle était suivie par Rainbow Dash et Quivering Star. répondit le maire.

-Quive-qui ? s'interrogea Rarity tout en nettoyant sa crinière en profondeur.

-Le visiteur qui a besoin de joyaux.

-Oh, je n'aurais jamais cru une telle chose venant d'une licorne, quel manque de classe ! Et par-dessus tout, il a le culot de mêler mes amies à ses histoires, il va avoir de mes nouvelles ! annonça la couturière avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Rainbow Dash et Quivering Star.

…

Pendant ce temps, chez Twilight Sparkle, Spike dormait toujours d'un sommeil récupérateur et ronflait dans son panier. Il commença soudain à s'agiter et à se retourner d'un côté et de l'autre, avant de finalement se réveiller en sursaut et de se retrouver assis dans son lit miniature, l'air surpris.

Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte que la maison était déserte. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir vu Rainbow Dash ainsi qu'un autre poney qu'il n'avait pas pu reconnaître, il était probablement tombé dans les pommes après le violent coup de porte qu'il avait reçu et n'avait pas vu ce qui s'était passé après.

Le petit dragon descendit au palier inférieur et posa les pattes sur les hanches à la vue du désordre que Twilight avait causé dans ses recherches. Elle n'allait probablement pas remettre tout ça en ordre avant d'avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, et ranger les choses à sa place risquaient de la forcer à tout recommencer à son retour, et à éventuellement mettre la pagaille à nouveau.

Des bruits venaient de l'extérieur, comme s'il y avait de l'agitation dans le village. Spike se rappela qu'il avait voulu voir la tour qui s'était écrasée à proximité, mais que les cris de quelqu'un avaient fait fuir la foule au milieu de laquelle il avait tenté de passer. Est-ce que quelque chose s'était passé pendant son sommeil ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil paresseux par une fenêtre, et ses yeux eurent vite fait de s'écarquiller lorsqu'il vit des poneys s'écarter pour laisser passer quelque chose de sombre et de massif. Il secoua la tête, incertain de ce qu'il venait de voir, et regarda un peu mieux. La forme sombre était déjà hors de vue mais les poneys visibles avaient tous l'air effrayés et regardaient dans la direction où la chose s'était dirigée.

Le sang de Spike ne fit qu'un tour et il se résolut à sortir pour voir si il avait bien vu ce qu'il croyait avoir vu, mais il trébucha sur un livre avant d'atteindre la porte et il tomba à plat sur le sol. Il se releva et adressa un juron à l'obstacle inanimé, puis vérifia s'il n'avait pas abîmé un livre important... Et remarqua que le gros volume récent et solide auquel il s'était heurté avait quelque chose entre ses pages, quelque chose à l'air plus ancien.

Par curiosité, et peut-être aussi par une intuition subconsciente, il ouvrit le livre et retira ce qui était coincé sous le poids de moitié de ses pages. Il s'agissait d'un tout petit journal jauni et poussiéreux, à la couverture ornée d'un symbole ressemblant à une corne de licorne pliée en angle droit...

Quelque chose dans sa mémoire lui dit qu'il avait entre-aperçu quelque chose de similaire récemment, sans savoir précisément quoi... A tout hasard, il décida d'emporter le journal avec lui et sortit finalement à la poursuite de ce qu'il avait vu dehors...

…

Tandis qu'il avançait à pas lents et lourds au travers du village, le visiteur pouvait voir tous les habitants s'immobiliser en le voyant approcher, avant de s'écarter de son passage, l'air inquiets. Ses pattes arrières faisaient trembler le sol et laissaient de profondes empreintes griffues dans le sol, tandis que ses ailes anormalement grandes pendaient dans son dos et traînaient par-terre comme une cape trop longue. Quelques écailles d'un mauve profond se détachèrent de son corps et se plantèrent dans le sol comme des bouts de métal. Il se sentait vieillir et avait dû supporter ce fardeau tout le long de sa chasse, mais il touchait enfin au but...

Du haut de sa taille impressionnante, il apercevait parfaitement cette maudite tour qui s'était enfin décidée à se poser après presque un mois de vol ininterrompu.

-M'sieur, m'sieur ! lança une petite voix provenant du sol.

Il braqua ses yeux brillants comme une paire de lampes au néon jaunes sur celui qui lui avait adressé la parole. Il était déjà étonné que quelqu'un soit venu lui parler alors que tout le monde avait peur de lui, et il fut doublement surpris en voyant que la voix provenait d'un minuscule dragon violet et vert qui le fixait d'un regard admiratif.

Le grand dragon aux écailles sombres eut un court temps de réflexion avant de s'accroupir devant ce petit être pour mieux écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

-Vous... vous êtes vraiment un dragon ? Demanda Spike, intimidé et serrant le journal jauni contre lui.

-Hélas. répondit simplement le grand dragon qui le surplombait d'au moins deux poneys malgré sa position, sa voix retentissant comme s'il avait parlé dans un micro relié à des haut-parleurs.

-Vous... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda le petit dragon en essayant de garder son calme.

-Affaires personnelles. Rien qui te concerne.

Le grand dragon approcha l'une de ses pattes avant de Spike, qui prit peur et ferma les yeux... Avant de sentir une friction sur son front. Il rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que le géant lui caressait le front d'un air paternel avec le côté lisse d'une de ses énormes griffes noires.

-J'ai oublié l'époque à laquelle j'étais petit comme toi. dit-il de sa voix résonnante qui laissait échapper une certaine mélancolie. L'époque à laquelle j'avais cette même lueur pure et innocente dans les yeux. Tu ne connais pas ta chance, petit. Reste comme tu es.

Le dragon sombre se redressa de toute sa hauteur, déplaçant l'air autour de lui au point de faire reculer Spike puis reprit sa marche en direction de la tour. Le petit dragon eut envie de le suivre malgré ses paroles, mais hésita lorsqu'il remarqua que quelque chose était accroché à l'aide de chaînes autour du bras gauche du géant. Une arme ?

Cependant, toute cette activité était inquiétante, et Spike devait toujours retrouver Twilight pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son sommeil, et aussi pour lui montrer ce journal étrange qu'il avait découvert...

Afin d'éviter les reproches de l'autre dragon, il fit un détour dans le village afin de se diriger vers la tour sans se faire repérer, et vu la vitesse de marche du visiteur, qui donnait l'impression de se traîner péniblement il allait forcément arriver longtemps avant lui...

…

La porte de la tour s'ouvrit en grand, laissant Twilight Sparkle s'engouffrer dans la salle principale, un grand sourire d'anticipation plaqué au visage... Sourire qui s'inversa rapidement lorsqu'elle remarqua le désordre ambiant, puis se transforma en inquiétude quand elle sentit les vibrations qui traversaient le sol de pierre et montaient au travers de ses sabots jusque dans tout son corps.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, légèrement paniquée, et aperçut des escaliers menant à un étage inférieur, depuis lesquels provenaient un bourdonnement continu et une étrange lueur mauve...

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Oui, je sais, l'ordre n'est pas mon fort non plus... répondit Quivering en entrant à son tour, à bout de souffle.

-Je crois qu'elle parle de ce qui se passe là en bas. intervint Rainbow Dash en le rejoignant et en désignant les escaliers.

Quivering Star suivit son regard et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand de telle manière qu'on aurait dit qu'il venait de se réveiller en sursaut suite à un cauchemar. Il galopa vers les escaliers, bousculant Twilight hors de son passage et s'arrêta devant les marches.

-Il y a quelqu'un en bas ? cria-t-il en direction de la cave.

-Boss ! répondit la voix de Sol. Ramenez-vous avant que cette excitée ne fasse une gaffe !

Quivering s'attendit au pire et dévala les marches, arrivant dans la salle de l'orbe moteur, devant lequel Sol, Fluttershy et Applejack se tenaient, alors que Pinkie Pie courait à toute vitesse autour de la sphère, essayant de garder le rythme avec les images qui tournoyaient sur sa surface.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? Et pourquoi avez-vous laisser entrer toutes ces demoiselles ? reprocha Quivering à son assistant.

-Hé, c'est pas moi qui les ai invitées, hein ! répondit Sol.

-J'pense pas qu'ce soit d'la faute de Pinkie si c'truc fait des siennes, mais vaudrait mieux lui dire de pas s'tenir aussi près. ajouta Applejack.

Quivering se tourna à nouveau vers l'orbe. L'aura magique qui l'entourait était étrangement instable, comparée à celle qu'il émettait lorsqu'il utilisait sa magie de licorne dessus. Des tentacules d'énergie mystique se tendaient parfois hors du halo mauve et touchaient le sol, les colonnes et le plafond, et manquaient parfois de toucher Pinkie Pie qui continuait sa course sans se soucier de la situation.

-Mademoiselle ! intervint Quivering en s'approchant nerveusement de l'orbe. Éloignez-vous donc, vous voyez bien que c'est dangereux !

-Ah bon ? Je trouve ça rigolo, moi ! répondit la ponette rose sans s'arrêter de courir.

-Laissez-tomber et essayez plutôt de calmer cette grosse bille, c'est vous qui vous occupez de tous les trucs magiques, ici ! lança Sol.

-Je peux peut-être me rendre utile, si il s'agit d'un problème magique ? demanda Twilight Sparkle en arrivant à son tour dans la cave.

-Non, surtout pas, je suis l'un des seuls poneys à savoir comment maîtriser cet artefact. répliqua Quivering. Mais je n'ai encore jamais vu une telle réaction, je croyais pourtant qu'il n'avait plus d'énergie...

Il fixa l'orbe pendant quelques instants, il était normalement le seul à être capable de voir nettement les images qui apparaissaient sur sa surface, mais elles étaient cette-fois aussi floues pour lui que pour n'importe qui d'autre, et la tempête qui régnait à l'intérieur était en train de devenir plus violente que lorsque l'orbe était à pleine puissance. Alors que les éclairs provenant du nuage au centre de la sphère se contentaient normalement de rebondir à l'intérieur sans bruit, un tonnerre sourd se faisait maintenant entendre au travers de l'épaisse couche de verre, couplé au bourdonnement plus intense qu'à la normale de l'orbe...

-Ça ne présage rien de bon, mais il faut bien que je m'en charge... soupira Quivering tandis que sa corne tordue s'entourait d'une aura mauve.

Des filins de lumière s'étendirent de l'aura de l'orbe et convergèrent sur Quivering pour se connecter à l'aura de sa corne. L'unicorne eut une réaction surprise mais continua d'utiliser sa magie, tandis que Pinkie Pie cessait sa course pour assister au spectacle d'un air admiratif, alors que les cinq autres poneys présents dans la salle observaient anxieusement les événements.

-Il se connecte littéralement à cette chose pour la contrôler, je vois... murmura Twilight Sparkle en analysant attentivement ce qu'il se passait devant elle.

Quivering se concentra autant qu'il le pouvait pour trouver la source du problème, mais même en étant directement connecté à l'orbe, il n'arrivait à percevoir qu'une agitation anormale, alors qu'il parvenait en temps normal à consulter des informations sur tout ce se trouve à proximité de la tour. Cette fois, aucune image claire n'apparaissait à ses yeux, aucun son compréhensible ne se faisait entendre, il avait l'impression d'être au milieu d'un tourbillon de lumière grondant. Il ne voyait pas quel était la source du problème et n'arrivait plus à contrôler l'orbe...

Soudain, son esprit s'éclaircit, la lumière qu'il voyait s'affaiblit et le son qu'il entendait se fit moins assourdissant. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de particulier. Il eut l'impression que l'énergie provenant de l'orbe jusqu'à lui avait diminuée...

Sortant de sa transe sans pour autant rompre le contact, il revint au monde réel et regarda à côté de lui. Twilight Sparkle venait de se connecter à l'orbe exactement comme il l'avait fait et semblait avoir du mal à supporter l'énergie transmise jusqu'à elle au travers des filins lumineux qui s'étaient attachés à sa corne.

-Ne faites pas ça, vous ne savez pas comment contrôler ce type de magie ! lança Quivering.

-Alors montrez-moi comment on fait, je vous imiterais ! répondit Twilight, les yeux fermés et les dents serrées.

-C'est complètement absurde, vous...

-Faites-lui confiance, c'est la meilleure magicienne des environs ! interrompit Rainbow Dash.

-Dans un village de poneys terrestres, ça ne doit pas vouloir dire grand chose... commenta Sol.

-C'est pas l'moment d'faire dans l'sarcasme, courtaud. répondit Applejack. On sait ce qu'on dit.

-Elle nous a sauvé la mise un nombre incroyable de fois avec ses sorts... confirma timidement Fluttershy.

-Allez Twilight, allez machin ! lança Pinkie Pie aux deux licornes tout en agitant d'énormes gants en mousse au-dessus de sa tête.

-... Cette confiance aveugle que ces demoiselles ont envers vous ne m'a pas l'air dépourvue de fondements... J'imagine que je peux accepter votre aide sans vous faire prendre de risques inutiles. reconnut Quivering en se tournant vers Twilight tout en ignorant les acclamations de la ponette rose.

-On prendrait moins de risques si on se mettait au boulot ! rétorqua la licorne mauve qui commençait à fléchir.

L'unicorne blanc se reprit et entra à nouveau en contact avec l'orbe. Il eut l'impression de se retrouver totalement autre part, toujours enfermé dans l'œil d'un cyclone lumineux, plus grand et moins bruyant que le précédent, en particulier car une sphère de lumière mauve flottant à l'opposé de sa position semblait repousser le mur d'énergie tourbillonnante, élargissant peu à peu le cyclone qui semblait perdre de son intensité.

Quivering se voyait lui-même comme une sphère lumineuse blanche flottant dans le même espace, et il joignit ses efforts à ceux de la lueur représentant Twilight en poussant le mur grondant de son côté. Le tourbillon devenait de plus en plus dur à élargir au fur et mesure que les esprits des deux licornes le repoussaient, comme s'il était élastique et qu'il s'approchait de sa tension maximale sans pour autant risquer la rupture.

Après quelques instants d'efforts mentaux, les parois de la tornade brillante ne semblèrent plus vouloir bouger malgré toute la force exercée dessus. En fait, le cyclone avait l'air de se resserrer...

Quivering rouvrit les yeux et vit que de nombreux autres filins de lumière s'étaient formés et se dirigeaient d'une manière lente et sinistre vers Twilight et lui.

Par un réflexe encore inédit pour lui, il tourna l'échine vers son alliée et la projeta à l'écart en la ruant, brisant les liens magiques qui la connectaient à l'orbe.

Tous les nouveaux filins plongèrent simultanément sur Quivering qui, dans sa tête, vit la lueur de l'autre licorne disparaître, et le cyclone lumineux se resserra sur lui à toute vitesse jusqu'à l'écraser en produisant un puissant claquement...

Les filins, à peine après avoir touché la corne tordue du mage, se désintégrèrent en produisant un bruit semblable à du verre brisé, et l'aura de l'orbe s'évanouit brutalement en créant un souffle qui projeta tous les poneys présents en arrière.

Le silence régna dans la salle quelques instants, les sept poneys restant au sol sans bouger. Étonnamment, Fluttershy fut la première à se relever, elle avait été projetée moins loin que les autres alors qu'elle se tenait derrière le groupe, dont tous les membres étaient éparpillés et sonnés.

En fait, elle remarque bien vite qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être debout. Sol se tenait quelques mètres devant elle, à défaut de ne même pas être tombé. Il s'était levé sur ses pattes arrières et avait croisé ses pattes avant devant lui pour se protéger au moment où Quivering Star avait perdu le contrôle de l'orbe, et la secousse ne lui avait rien fait, hormis lui enlever son béret de la tête.

Ou plutôt, son effet fut à retardement car il bascula en arrière, raide comme une planche et les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites.

-Monsieur Sol, vous allez bien ? demanda timidement Fluttershy en s'approchant du poney rouge.

-J'ai vu pire... grommela Sol. Enfin, je suis pas sûr. Mais puisque t'es debout, va plutôt t'occuper de ceux qui ont été tout près de l'explosion, moi j'essaie de sentir mes sabots...

-... Vous vous êtes mis devant moi pour me protéger de la secousse ?

-J'aurais bien voulu couvrir tout le monde mais je suis un peu trop petit et vous n'auriez pas eu le temps de toutes vous mettre en file indienne derrière-moi, j'ai couvert le poney le plus proche. expliqua-t-il toujours sans bouger. Ah, je crois que je peux de nouveau sentir mes reins... Oh, je crois que je m'en suis cassé un. se dit-il à lui même tandis que Fluttershy s'éloignait pour aller voir comment allaient Twilight et Quivering.

Le jeune pégase s'approcha de Twilight en priorité, son for intérieur lui disait que ce n'était pas correct de s'occuper de Quivering après elle alors qu'il avait reçu le choc de plein fouet, mais entre une amie proche et un inconnu dont l'arrivée avait provoqué des événements imprévus, le choix était vite fait...

-Twilight, tu m'entends ? murmura-t-elle à la licorne allongée sur le sol de pierre.

-Oui, et j'entends aussi tes deux sœurs jumelles. répondit-t-elle en levant légèrement la tête et en essayant de fixer Fluttershy malgré ses yeux qui décrivaient des cercles désynchronisés. Je ne sais pas quel genre de sortilège j'ai reçu, mais ça ressemblait beaucoup à un coup de sabots...

-Je crois que c'est parce qu'il t'a vraiment ruée pour éviter que tu ne te fasses toucher...

-Toucher par quoi ? Je ne voyais qu'une sorte de tempête lumineuse... murmura Twilight en se relevant maladroitement au point de manquer de tomber dans la direction opposée une fois sur ses pattes.

Fluttershy se tourna vers Quivering, qui n'avait étrangement pas été projeté très loin de l'orbe alors qu'il s'était trouvé juste devant au moment de la secousse. Mais il gisait malgré tout au sol, inanimé et entouré de résidus magiques étincelants qui tombaient autour de lui. Twilight s'approcha de lui et tourna son visage vers elle avec son sabot. Les mouvements lents de cape, posée sur son dos, indiquaient qu'il respirait encore, c'était déjà une bonne chose à savoir... Par-contre, un détail attira son regard. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de remarquer que sa corne était pliée en angle droit jusqu'à maintenant, et pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une blessure qu'il venait tout juste de subir. La petite fissure au niveau de la pliure qui, elle, était réellement récente, n'arrangeait pas les choses...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter d'avantage car l'unicorne blanc ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se redressa comme s'il avait été sur ressorts, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes et les pupilles réduites à un point qui ne semblait pas naturel. Il fixa le vide pendant quelques longues secondes sans prononcer un mot ou faire le moindre geste. Fluttershy était sur le point de lui poser une question quand ses yeux clignotèrent et passèrent par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel en une fraction de seconde, tout en provoquant le son d'une décharge électrique.

…

Si qui que ce soit s'était trouvé à l'extérieur de la tour à ce moment-là, il ou elle aurait pu apercevoir Rarity qui galopait droit vers l'édifice, et avec une bonne vue, aurait aussi pu repérer la minuscule silhouette de Spike qui sortait du village en prenant un curieux détour par un bosquet situé un peu à l'écart de l'endroit où la tour avait atterri...

Mais surtout, n'importe quel observateur aurait pu voir s'approcher la silhouette intimidante d'un dragon aux écailles sombres et luisantes, alors qu'il marchait lentement et péniblement vers le bâtiment.

Le reptile géant cessa soudain sa marche lourde en sentant une sorte de courant d'air arriver sur lui, et un petit arc d'électricité statique se créa entre les deux cornes tordues qu'il avait à l'arrière de la tête. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, il écarquilla les yeux, puis approcha lentement sa main droite de la poignée dépassant du fourreau enchaîné sur son bras gauche, se préparant au pire...

A suivre.


	4. Chapitre 4: Pulsar

**Désastre Astral, Chapitre 4 : Pulsar**

-Vous allez bien, tout le monde ? demanda Rainbow Dash à l'unicorne blanc alors qu'elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme elle-même.

Les sept poneys étaient toujours plus ou moins éparpillés dans la grande salle contenant l'orbe moteur, à présent inactif au point d'avoir cessé de léviter et de s'être enfoncé dans un trou creusé en-dessous de lui afin de l'empêcher de rouler et d'écraser quelqu'un dans ce genre de situation.

Quivering, Fluttershy et Twilight étaient tous les trois juste devant l'artefact géant, et les deux ponettes observaient le mage d'un air inquiet alors qu'il se tenait debout et fixait l'espace devant lui, les yeux gros comme des assiettes et ses pupilles réduites à l'état de points. De temps en temps, ses yeux clignotaient comme des lampes à lucioles atteintes de spasmes tout en produisant des craquements inquiétants.

Sol était toujours à-terre, raide comme une planche et les pattes avant croisées devant son visage, Applejack et Rainbow Dash, qui s'étaient relevées à leur tour, s'approchèrent de lui et tentèrent de l'aider à se redresser, mais ses membres de déployèrent simultanément tels des ressorts, surprenant les deux ponettes qui bondirent en arrière pour ne pas recevoir un sabot en plein visage et il les laissa se détendre. Il resta allongé en croix sur le sol de pierre froide quelques instants avant de se redresser en position assise et d'examiner les alentours.

-Bon, tout le monde et vivant et cette saleté s'est calmée. Je propose qu'on remonte et qu'on souffle un peu, histoire d'éclaircir ce qui vient de se passer... dit simplement le poney rouge.

-Votre ami n'a pas l'air dans son état normal... nota Twilight Sparkle.

-Moi-aussi j'ai pensé ça quand je l'ai vu dans cet état pour la première fois, mais il a toujours la tête ailleurs et les yeux qui crépitent après avoir fait une grosse opération sur l'orbe. Enfin, d'habitude il arrive encore à marcher en marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles, la seule fois où je l'ai vu immobile comme ça, c'est quand je l'ai vu activer ce truc pour que la tour s'envole.

-Donc ce n'est pas un mauvais signe... ? demanda timidement Fluttershy.

-La seule chose qui pourrait se passer quand il est comme ça, c'est qu'il se viande dans les escaliers en essayant de retourner dans sa chambre, donc d'habitude je l'y emmène moi-même, alors si vous voulez-bien...

Sol trotta jusqu'à Quivering Star et passa en-dessous de lui pour ensuite se redresser de toute sa hauteur et le porter sur son dos comme un gros sac de patates étrangement raide.

-J'en ai pour une minute, je vous propose d'aller vous installer bien confortablement à l'étage du dessus, enfin si vous trouvez de la place dans le bazar ambiant je suis sûr que tout le monde a des questions à poser à tout le monde. Surtout moi, j'aurais jamais cru voir autant de pouliches débarquer ici sans raison... expliqua-t-il tout en montant les escaliers avec l'unicorne sur son dos.

-Mais qu'est-c'est qu'y raconte, c't'énergumène ? s'indigna Applejack.

-Bah, laisse-le dire ce qu'il veut, il a déjà été plus effronté que ça quand je lui ai parlé toute à l'heure, c'est un miracle qu'il soit pas devenu complètement dingue avec tout ce qui s'est passé en si peu de temps. remarqua Rainbow Dash tout en examinant l'état de ses ailes.

-C'est vrai qu'y s'en est passé des choses, vous arrivez à suivre, vous z'aut' ? demanda Applejack aux autres ponettes encore présentes.

-Il faut le suivre ? Pourquoi personne ne l'a dit plus tôt ? lança Pinkie Pie en apparaissant mystérieusement au sommet de l'orbe et en descendant pour rapidement suivre Sol..

Twilight Sparkle roula des yeux avant de rejoindre Applejack et Rainbow Dash, suivie de Fluttershy.

-Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que cette tour est arrivée ici parce que le moteur était à sec. expliqua Rainbow Dash. Quivering voulait discuter avec le maire pour savoir si on pouvait l'aider, et on a eu l'idée de demander à Rarity de nous donner un coup de main. Mais avant qu'on puisse décider quoi que ce soit, Quivering a tout laisser tomber et a débarqué chez toi pour voir quels livres tu avais. ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Twilight.

-Oui, et à partir de là, j'ai voulu l'aider à trouver un livre sur les artefacts magiques tandis qu'il m'aidait à chercher un vieux recueil de poèmes...

-Quel rapport ? s'interrogea Applejack.

-Hé bien, d'après mes souvenirs, le recueil contenait quelque chose sur une tour volante comme celle-ci, et Quivering cherchait des informations sur sa propre tour et l'orbe qu'elle contient...

-Et comme je l'ai dit avant, c'est quand même bizarre qu'il cherche des infos sur quelque chose qu'il possède déjà... C'est louche, je trouve. répondit Rainbow d'un air suspicieux.

-Allons, allons Sol et Quivering Star ont peut-être des comportements un peu étranges, mais ils ne sont certainement pas mauvais... murmura Fluttershy qui se fit malgré tout entendre par ses amies habituées à sa tendance à parler doucement.

-Où se trouve ce charlatant sans scrupules, que je lui dise ses quatre vérités ! cria une voix familière venant de l'étage supérieur.

Les quatre ponettes levèrent les oreilles en même temps et se précipitèrent en haut des escaliers, pour se retrouver face à Rarity, leur amie couturière, qui se tenait dans l'entrée et semblait particulièrement en colère, sans pour autant qu'elle ne laisse ses émotions gâcher son maquillage et sa coiffure.

-Un... Un problème, Rarity ? demanda Twilight, exprimant sa confusion en levant légèrement un sabot.

-Un problème ? Et vous donc ! répliqua la licorne élégante. Je ne suis donc pas la seule à être venue ici pour savoir ce que manigance ce visiteur ! Même la décoration de sa demeure ne dit rien de bon à son sujet !

-C'est moi qui l'ai décorée ! lança Pinkie Pie en sortant de sous une pile de livres et en fixant Rarity d'un œil vexé.

-Peu importe... commenta la couturière d'un air blasé. La propriétaire de ce... Bâtiment quelconque a essayé de convaincre le maire de lui offrir une quantité énorme de pierres précieuses, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais c'est clairement du baratin !

-Il en a besoin pour alimenter son moteur magique, d'après ce qu'il a dit. répondit simplement Rainbow Dash.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-C'est sans doute vrai, l'orbe dans la cave ressemble clairement à une géo-sphère d'alimentation magique. répondit Twilight. J'ai pu étudier ça dans quelques livres, elles ont vraiment besoin de pierres précieuses pour fonctionner, c'est assez archaïque et peu pratique, d'après moi. Normalement elles ne sont pas si grandes et puissantes, alors je suppose que celle-là est unique et que c'est la raison pour laquelle Quivering cherche des informations précises dessus... Et vu sa taille, elle doit sûrement consommer plus de pierres que les autres, surtout pour faire voler une tour toute entière...

-J'crois qu'tu peux arrêter, Twi. l'interrompit Applejack.

-Oh, désolée, j'ai du mal à m'arrêter quand je parle de ce que j'étudie...

-Je crois qu'elle te dit surtout ça parce que Rarity n'est plus en état d'écouter. ajouta Rainbow Dash.

Twilight cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se tourner vers Rarity et de la retrouver évanouie par-terre.

-Elle n'a pas dû aimer la partie sur le fait que ce truc utilise encore plus de joyaux que les autres boules magiques... nota Rainbow.

…

-Voilà, comme ça au moins il ne s'écroulera pas contre un mur comme la dernière fois. commenta Sol après avoir déposé Quivering sur son lit.

L'unicorne était allongé sur le côté, les yeux grand ouverts, toujours raide comme une statue et peut-être même aussi lourd, car il était profondément enfoncé dans son matelas. Le poney rouge sortit rapidement de la chambre dont le manque total de décoration le dérangeait. Tout dans cette tour était soit désordonné, soit morne, et l'animation qui se faisait entendre de la pièce principale l'attirait. Il avait beau travailler pour Quivering, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui comme il l'aurait voulu.

L'optique de voyager à bord d'une tour volante appartenant à un chercheur en quête d'informations sur un objet magique ancien et puissant lui avait fait croire qu'il allait vivre des aventures palpitantes similaires à celles de ses héros d'enfance... Mais au final, il avait quitté sa ville d'origine et son animation pour vivre un quotidien monotone en compagnie d'un prétentieux solitaire. Mais au moins, il avait quitté sa ville d'origine, et n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un d'aussi coincé et hautain que Quivering donne une chance à un poney de banlieue comme lui... Même si là-aussi, il avait une idée tout à fait différente du travail qu'il allait faire à ses côtés.

Enfin, au moins il avait quelque part où vivre, n'était pas entouré d'abrutis et était même payé. L'idée maintenant qu'il était enfin sur le plancher des vaches, était d'enfin profiter de son salaire et de ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant à faire dans les environs. Même si il aurait espéré que sa première escale, surtout au bout d'un mois de vol ininterrompu, aie été autre part qu'à Ponyville...

-Bon, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez encore, les filles ? demanda-t-il en descendant les escaliers jusqu'à la salle principale où les six ponettes étaient rassemblées, ou plutôt cinq d'entre-elles étaient rassemblées autour de la sixième, évanouie.

-Oh, rien, une amie à nous qui fait son cinéma parce que ton patron utilise des joyaux comme carburant. répondit Rainbow en lui lançant un regard las, comme si elle était habituée par ce genre de situation.

-Faire du cinéma, moi ? s'écria Rarity en se relevant brusquement. Mais n'importe qui serait en droit de se laisser emporter par le désespoir à l'entente d'une telle blasphémie ! Jeune poulain, dit-elle à Sol, êtes-vous l'associé de ce « Quivering » qui cherche à soutirer de précieux joyaux à tous les poneys qu'il rencontre ?

-Hé, pas de « poulain » avec moi, poulette, j'ai juste les pattes un peu courtes. s'indigna Sol. Et il faut bien qu'on trouve des gemmes à balancer dans le cylindre si on veut que l'orbe chauffe et qu'on puisse voler. J'ai déjà vu le boss déterrer des pierres tout seul, alors si ça vous dérange tant de nous en refourguer, on peut en trouver nous-mêmes.

-Mais, les utiliser comme carburant ! De si précieuses pierres... Précieuses ! Avez-vous la moindre idée du gâchis que ça représente ?

-Bof, ça pousse comme des mauvaises herbes, mais sous terre. Et puis on peut les recycler après utilisation, ils sont juste un peu... gélatineux, on va dire. Voire liquide après avoir été ré-utilisés et re-recyclés.

Rarity bascula en arrière en poussant un gémissement d'agonie et se retrouva à nouveau allongée par-terre.

-Bon, avant qu'elle soit atteinte de dommages cérébraux à force de s'écrouler sur ce vieux sol de caillasse, balancez-là sur le divan ou quelque chose... maugréa Sol.

…

Pendant ce temps, près de la sortie de Ponyville qui donnait sur la tour, le dragon noir semblait toujours attendre, comme s'il se préparait à ce qu'une catastrophe arrive. Il s'était lentement déplacé en crabe jusque derrière une maisonnette à peine plus grande que lui, et observait attentivement l'édifice depuis sa cachette, une main prête à sortir son arme de son fourreau.

Les poneys qui peuplaient les alentours avaient eu le réflexe de s'éloigner de lui autant que possible et de se placer derrière d'autres maisons afin de continuer à l'observer d'un air anxieux, mais les plus effrayés parmi eux étaient les habitants de la maison derrière laquelle le dragon se dissimulait. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en sortir avant que l'une de ses pattes ne vienne bloquer la porte d'entrée, et ils étaient trop effrayés pour risquer de se faire repérer en sortant par une fenêtre.

Le dragon, lui, semblait totalement ignorer la panique que sa présence causait, et gardait son attention braquée sur la tour, s'attendant apparemment à ce qu'elle lui bondisse dessus.

-S'cusez-moi, m'sieur Arcadès, z'ai du courrier pour vous ! lança une petite voix zozottante à la hauteur de la tête du reptile.

Tous les poneys qui pouvaient assister à la scène tentèrent tant aussi discrètement que possible d'adresser des signes nerveux à l'adresse de la pégase grise qui s'était inconsciemment approchée du visiteur sinistre. Ce dernier eut un petit sursaut et se tourna très lentement vers son interlocutrice, sa main toujours prête à dégainer son arme...

Les yeux jaunes lumineux du lézard géant se fixèrent sur ceux, jaunes aussi, de la ponette ailée qui volait sur place juste devant son visage, et qui lui rendait tant bien que mal son regard malgré son strabisme aigu.

-Merci, petite. répondit la dragon de sa voix profonde et résonnante en attrapant délicatement la lettre, minuscule comparée à ses griffes, que la pégase portait entre ses dents.

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe avec une douceur et une dextérité inattendue de la part d'une créature aussi massive que lui, et il approcha la lettre de ses yeux qui perdirent de leur luminosité pour révéler ses pupilles fendues concentrées sur ce qui y était écrit.

-« L'astre a fait demi-tour et évite ses escales précédentes. Les possibilités sont à présent très réduites. Si on ne l'arrête pas, il sera tôt ou tard mené là où il aurait dû chercher en premier lieu et trouvera le moyen de retourner au firmament. Il ne peut pas ouvrir les verrous car les clés sont à Ponyville. Empêche-le de les contacter. Signé Emperald. »... A-t-il vraiment besoin d'être aussi vague et dramatique ? De plus, je suis déjà à Ponyville, cette lettre a du retard ! se plaignit Arcadès en braquant à nouveau ses énormes yeux lumineux sur la messagère.

-C'est que vous bouzez tellement, c'est dur de touzours vous retrouver à temps... répondit la ponette dont les yeux se croisèrent un peu plus.

Il tendit l'une de ses énormes mains griffues en direction de la pégase qui ne sembla pas réagir, tandis que les spectateurs cachés derrière ou dans leurs maisons se couvrirent les yeux avec leurs sabots... Mais aucun son de violence, aucun cri de douleur ne se fit entendre.

Les quelques habitants qui eurent le courage de regarder le résultat purent voir que le dragon se contentait de gentiment gratter la tête de la messagère, qui se laissait faire et réagissait à la manière d'un chat en quête de câlins sans se préoccuper du fait que sa crinière blonde se faisait complètement décoiffer.

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai bientôt fini mon travail, mon maître ne devrait plus t'embêter très longtemps avec ses lettres. dit doucement Arcadès avant d'arrêter son geste d'affection.

Le dragon fit volte-face, son corps massif déplaçant l'air autour de lui et faisant perdre son équilibre à la pégase grise dont les yeux se croisèrent un peu plus alors qu'elle tentait de se rétablir. Elle observa un moment Arcadès continuer sa marche lente et pénible vers la tour, avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait encore des colis à livrer, et s'envola vers Canterlot... Ou plutôt dans la direction opposée.

…

Sol et les six ponettes s'étaient affairés dans la salle principale de la tour de Quivering Star afin de pouvoir s'installer aussi confortablement que possible malgré le désordre. Au bout de quelques sortilèges de rangement exécutés par les deux licornes du groupe, quelques fauteuils et coussins quelque peu poussiéreux furent libérés pour permettre à tout le monde de s'asseoir.

-Bon, vous êtes amies toutes les six, c'est bien ça ? demanda Sol, affalé sur un divan, en observant le groupe de jeunes juments qui lui faisait face.

-Oui, nous avons une certaine tendance à nous retrouver impliquées dans les mêmes histoires même lorsque nous nous occupons de nos affaires séparément. répondit Twilight tout en farfouillant parmi les livres éparpillés dans la salle.

-Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire que vous ayez eu le culot de venir jusqu'ici pour nous demander de vous offrir des gemmes ! se plaignit Rarity qui semblait toujours en colère et était allongée comme une diva sur un autre canapé.

-Ça va, puisque je te dis que c'est leur carburant et qu'ils ont atterri ici parce qu'ils n'en avaient plus ! répliqua Rainbow Dash.

-Mais c'est vraiment tout c'dont vous pouvez vous servir pour faire voler c't'engin ? demanda Applejack. C'est qu'c'est rare est précieux, toute cette joaillerie, même si Rarity a un talent certain pour les dénicher...

-J'avais parlé plus tôt d'un système de recyclage qui permettait de ne pas avoir à récolter deux tonnes de pierres précieuses à chaque fois qu'on veut décoller du sol. commenta Sol. Mais mon endormi de patron n'a pas mis la machine en marche et du coup, plus de carburant, plus de pierres recyclées, et comme il faut que le moteur marche pour alimenter la machine de recyclage...

-Le moteur, c'est cette grosse boule de crystal en bas, non ? demanda Fluttershy. Il avait l'air de marcher, même un peu trop...

-Il avait surtout l'air d'être détraqué. intervint Twilight sans cesser ses recherches. J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce genre de défaut chez les géosphères, elles ont tendance à devenir instables si on les laisse en marche alors qu'elles sont presque à court d'énergie.

-Encore une distraction de votre employeur, j'imagine ? lança Rarity sur un ton venimeux. Non content de gaspiller de si jolies gemmes en masse pour faire fonctionner son attirail magique, il n'est en plus pas capable de s'en servir correctement...

-C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il cherche des informations dessus ? assuma Rainbow Dash. Il ne sait pas tout à fait comment s'en servir ?

-Cette tour et sa boule de bowling géante lui appartiennent depuis sa naissance, c'est un héritage de ses ancêtres, d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté. répondit Sol. Le problème, c'est que tous ses ancêtres qui en ont hérité avant lui ont laissé ce tas de cailloux tomber en ruines car ils n'en avaient rien à clopiner de la magie. Certains ont sans doute dû vendre quelques trucs qui se trouvaient dedans, et parmi tout ce dont ils se sont débarrassés, il devait y avoir le mode d'emploi de la tour et de son moteur...

-Ils auraient quand même pu faire un effort au lieu de laisser tout ça à l'abandon, on peut clairement en faire quelque chose de sympa avec un peu de déco ! intevint Pinkie Pie en surgissant de sous le divan de Sol, ignorant sa crinière grise de poussière.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient tous avec un objet magique pareil si ils n'étaient pas intéressés par la magie ? s'interrogea Rainbow Dash qui ignora le nuage gris créé par Pinkie Pie lorsqu'elle se secoua.

-Ça faisait partie de leur héritage, et il a bien dû y avoir une majorité d'unicornes, vu que monsieur Quivering en un aussi... nota Fluttershy. C'est plutôt étonnant, des licornes qui n'aiment pas la magie...

-Ouais, c'étaient quasiment tous des cornus. répondit Sol. Au point que quasiment tout le monde dans la famille avait la même corne tordue que le patron et que c'est devenu le symbole de leur clan, un truc du genre...

-Le symbole de la famille de Quivering est une corne tordue ? s'écria Twilight en tournant finalement la tête vers Sol, si brusquement qu'elle en attrapa un torticolis.

-Ouais, pliée en angle droit vers le bas. C'est un peu triste à voir mais au moins, on peut pas s'y louper.

-J'aurais dû y penser dès que je l'ai rencontré ! J'avais un livre avec un symbole de corne de licorne pliée, mais il était tellement petit comparé à ceux que je lis d'habitude que je m'en suis servi comme... marque-page. expliqua la licorne mauve d'un air gêné tout en se massant la nuque.

-Oh, super, maintenant il va falloir retourner à la librairie et ouvrir tous les bouquins pour voir si il y a un fascicule coincé entre deux chapitres... maugréa Rainbow Dash en se frappant le visage avec un sabot. C'est pas moi qui aurait collé un autre bouquin entre deux pages de Daring Do...

-Tu n'as pas d'autres livres que ceux-là et tu les lis d'une seule traite, de toute façon. rétorqua Rarity.

-Alors on sait tous ce qu'on va faire ! s'écria Pinkie Pie en s'extirpant hors d'une étagère. On ne sera pas trop de sept pour chercher dans la librairie de Twilight, et ça fera une bonne nouvelle pour Quivering lorsqu'il se réveillera !

-Mais monsieur Sol a dit qu'il devait rester près de la tour pour la surveiller et éviter de mettre monsieur Quivering en colère... répondit Fluttershy.

-Et j'ai encore des recherches à faire ici ! ajouta Twilight qui avait cessé de chercher parmi les livres et tentait d'exécuter un sort pour soigner son torticolis., mais n'était parvenue qu'à faire apparaître un gros foulard en patchwork autour de son cou, ce qui provoqua une réaction de dégoût chez Rarity.

-Bon, hé bien, sept moins deux... se dit Pinkie qui semblait honnêtement en difficulté face à cette opération... Cinq poneys, c'est assez pour faire un concert, non ?

-On est censées r'trouver un bouquin, pas faire du boucan... commenta Applejack.

-Rien ne nous empêche de faire de la musique pour chercher dans la bonne humeur !

-Et Spike qui est sans doute toujours en train de se reposer après avoir reçu une porte en pleine figure, tu en fais quoi ? répliqua Rainbow Dash.

-Hé bien on sera six, dans ce cas, le compte est bon !

Tout le monde roula des yeux d'un air agacé, mais leurs pupilles se fixèrent et rétrécirent subitement lorsqu'une secousse les fit tous sursauter. Suivie d'une autre secousse, légèrement plus forte et dont le bruit sourd fut un peu plus audible.

Les secousses se répétèrent, chacune un peu plus intense que la précédente, puis lorsqu'ils crurent tous que la source du séisme allait directement les frapper, tout s'arrêta. Mais l'atmosphère faisait bien comprendre que quelque chose était là, tout près, et ne bougeait plus...

Le sang de Sol ne fit qu'un tour. Il détestait qu'on lui dise d'attendre gentiment sans rien faire, même si c'était l'atmosphère elle-même qui le lui disait, et ce même si c'était pour son bien. Sans dire un mot, il trotta jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup de sabot.

La porte de bois ne s'ouvrit pas totalement malgré le coup qui lui avait été donné, car une énorme patte écailleuse s'était trouvée dans son chemin.

Arcadès recula légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrée du bâtiment devant lequel il se tenait, et qui ne devait faire que quatre ou cinq fois la hauteur de son corps serpentin et imposant. Un petit poney terrestre au pelage rouge sans et portant un pantalon ainsi qu'un béret le fixait comme s'il avait été un intrus sur son gazon.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda-t-il sur un ton tel qu'on aurait pu se dire qu'il espérait que la réponse soit « cassez-moi un tibia », car il répondrait volontiers à cette requête.

-Que personne ne reste dans cet édifice abject. Je ne suis là que pour l'étoile et son éventuel réceptacle. répondit le dragon sans cesser de regarder sol dans les yeux.

-Des étoiles, y'en aura bientôt plein au-dessus de ta grosse tête, le soleil va bientôt se coucher. Par-contre pour les réceptacles, il doit nous rester un bon tas de bouteilles vides. Malheureusement elles ne sont pas en verre et c'est pas vraiment pratique pour les casser sur la tête des casse-pieds comme toi...

-Je peux savoir qui tu es ? Ou plutôt, pour qui tu te prends ? demanda Arcadès en s'accroupissant devant Sol, son corps provoquant une sorte de grincement profond lors de son mouvement.

-Je suis le gardien de cette tour, et j'aime pas trop l'allure que t'as et la façon que t'as de débarquer ici. Peut-être à cause du fait que t'es un gros lézard et que t'as une épée avec toi. répondit Sol en désignant le fourreau entouré de chaînes que le dragon portait à son bras.

-La qualité des gardiens a fortement diminué, on dirait... Et cette abomination ne mérite plus d'être protégée par qui que ce soit, mais surtout pas par une demi-portion comme toi.

-Et ta sale tête, elle mérite de se prendre une paire de sabots ? rétorqua Sol.

-Essaie. répondit Arcadès alors que ses yeux s'illuminaient et se fronçaient.

Sans attendre, Sol se retourna, plia ses pattes arrières et envoya ses sabots en direction du menton du dragon, dont la tête bascula vers le haut avant de revenir à sa place en tremblotant comme si son long cou était fait de caoutchouc.

-Pas mal pour un si petit poney. Mon tour. dit le dragon.

Il se contenta de souffler en direction du poney rouge comme s'il éteignait les bougies d'un gâteau d'anniversaire, ce qui lui fit faire un vol plané à l'intérieur de la tour et l'envoya s'écraser dans une étagère que Twilight était sur le point d'inspecter.

-Je vois qu'il y a du monde là-dedans. Je vous conseille de sortir, ou votre sort sera pire que celui que je vais infliger à l'étoile. dit Arcadès en apercevant les ponettes à l'intérieur.

Il se releva de toute sa hauteur, agrippa le pommeau de son arme, et la tira d'un coup sec hors de son fourreau, provoquant un son aigu laissant à croire que l'épée venait de couper l'air même autour d'elle, et c'était probablement ce qui s'était passé, car la lueur écarlate qui émanait de sa lame fine et courbée indiquait qu'elle n'était pas ordinaire...

Au moment même où l'épée rouge fut dégainée, dans la chambre de Quivering, l'unicorne blanc fut pris d'un spasme bref et son corps s'entoura d'une aura rose pendant une fraction de seconde...

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 5: Etoiles Jumelles

**Désastre Astral, Chapitre 5: Étoiles jumelles**

Les six ponettes, à la vue de Sol qui venait de s'écraser dans une étagère et qui avait fini sous une pile de livres, sortirent sans attendre de la tour pour savoir ce qui venait de se passer. Fluttershy fut malgré tout assez attentionnée pour chercher à déterrer le poney rouge de sous la montagne d'ouvrages.

-Te fatigue pas, je vais sortir de là tout seul. fit savoir Sol dont un œil était visible entre deux encyclopédies poussiéreuses. Va rejoindre tes copines et trouvez un truc pour calmer ce sac à main géant.

La pégase hésita un instant avant d'opiner de la tête, faisant rebondir sa longue crinière rose pastel devant ses yeux. Elle rejoignit rapidement ses cinq amies à l'extérieur, qui s'étaient organisées en demi-cercle devant ce qui semblait être un grand dragon aux écailles sombres, brandissant une épée rouge qu'il avait l'air de vouloir abattre sur la tour, mais hésitait à présent.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ? lui lança Rainbow Dash en venant voleter devant la tête du dragon, qui faisait à elle toute seule au moins le double de la taille de la pégase bleue.  
-J'ai l'intention de détruire cette tour et l'artefact qu'elle contient. répondit Arcadès qui tenait son arme au-dessus de lui. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'autres justifications, et vous n'avez pas à vous mettre dans mon chemin.  
-Pardonnez-moi, mais je crois que votre réaction est quelque peu exagérée... intervint Twilight Sparkle qui s'était approchée du dragon. Je sais que les dragons apprécient les pierres précieuses, mais de là à vouloir détruire une géosphère qui en consomme...  
-Oh, mais sa réaction n'est pas exagérée du tout, tu as bien dit que celle qui se trouve là-dedans est bien plus grande que les autres et consomme beaucoup plus de gemmes ! Qu'est-ce qu'un dragon ferait si tous les joyaux d'Equestria disparaissaient à cause de ces satanées boules de cristal ?  
-Hé là, tu n'vas pas t'met' de son côté, tout d'même ! protesta Applejack. Il veut carrément démolir toute la baraque, si pour toi c'est une chose normale à faire pour défendre quelques cailloux luisants, faut r'voir tes priorités, ma grande !  
-Je ne m'intéresse pas plus aux pierres précieuses que ce clan maudit ne s'est intéressé à la magie pendant des siècles, et je suis là pour remettre les choses en ordre, alors ne vous restez pas là ou ma lame vous tranchera avec autant de force qu'elle tranchera la pierre de cette tour ! cria Arcadès d'un ton irrité en brandissant un peu plus son arme.  
-Excusez-moi, tout le monde... murmura Fluttershy, en retrait par-rapport au reste du groupe. Je... Je suis sûre qu'on peut arranger le problème, quel qu'il soit, autrement que par...

Le dragon exécuta soudainement un coup d'épée en diagonale, laissant une traînée d'énergie rouge dans sa trajectoire. La lame sembla traverser la pierre, mais rien ne se produisit. Ou plutôt, pas tout de suite : une seconde plus tard, la partie de la tour ayant été traversée explosa en une gerbe de flammes et d'étincelles écarlates surnaturelles. Le bâtiment tout entier trembla et bascula sur le côté, mais s'arrêta dans une position oblique au lieu de tomber, lui donnant soudainement une ressemblance avec un monument très connu dans une autre dimension.

Le pan de mur qui avait été détruit donnait sur ce qui semblait être une cuisine particulièrement désordonnée, et l'explosion n'avait rien arrangé.

-... la force. termina Fluttershy en couinant alors qu'un bout de pierre s'écrasait à côté d'elle.  
-Bonne mère, c'est qu'il est sérieux, c'gaillard ! s'exclama Applejack.  
-C'est vrai que c'est assez radical. hésita Rarity en observant le résultat de l'attaque. Vous pourriez au-moins vous adresser au propriétaire avant de faire des travaux de démolition pareils...  
-Monsieur, calmez-vous, pour l'amour de Celestia... ! intervint Twilight sans vraiment avoir prévu d'arguments pour raisonner le reptile géant.

Arcadès pointa son arme juste devant le museau de la licorne mauve et la fixa de ses yeux jaunes lumineux tel de vieux phares de voiture dans la nuit qui commençait à tomber.

-N'essaie pas de trouver un terrain d'entente avec moi, licorne. Les précédents ont failli périr à cause de leur prétention. lui dit-il sur un ton à la fois vindicatif et mélancolique.  
-C'est des menaces que tu fais à mon amie, là ? lança Rainbow Dash en se plaçant à nouveau devant les yeux du dragon.  
-L'orbe a déjà dû avoir une influence sur vous toutes. Au moins, m'affronter directement vous offrira une fin plus rapide que si j'avais à vous pourchasser...

Arcadès se servit de sa main libre pour donner une gifle gargantuesque à la pégase bleue, qui fut projetée au loin et s'écrasa dans un champ au pied de la colline où la tour se tenait.

-Rainbow ! Rustre, comment osez-vous ? s'écria Rarity.  
-Si il y a quelqu'un ici qui ose quelque chose, c'est vous. répondit le dragon.

Il leva son épée, la tenant à l'envers tel un poignard géant, et l'abattit en direction de la licorne blanche, qui resta paralysée, les yeux écarquillés de surprise qu'on s'en prenne à elle. Applejack bondit vers elle et la poussa hors de la trajectoire de la lame, qui se planta violemment dans le sol dont l'herbe commença à se consumer dans des flammes rouge vif.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment la seule solution que vous voyez ? s'écria Twilight dont la crinière commençait à se décoiffer toute seule. Nous n'avons pas à nous battre, on était prêtes à discuter avec vous, on peut très bien trouver un compromis, surtout si vous nous dites quel est le problème !  
-Le problème, c'est l'étoile, elle doit s'arrêter de briller à tout prix, et tous ceux qui ont été touchés par sa lueur doivent disparaître avec. répondit le dragon en tendant à nouveau son épée sur Twilight.  
-Par l'étoile, vous voulez parler de l'orbe géant, si j'ai bien compris ? On a déjà dit que ce n'était qu'un générateur d'énergie magique, et il ne marche plus en ce moment. Si il représente vraiment un danger, expliquez-nous ce qui se passe et on évitera de le remettre en marche...  
-Les derniers utilisateurs de cette abomination ont tenté cette ruse jadis, et regarde dans quel état ceux de ma lignée se sont retrouvés ! clama Arcadès en désignant ses ailes pendantes et ses écailles ternes.  
-Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre quel est le lien...  
-Je ne laisserais pas l'histoire se répéter ! hurla brusquement le dragon comme si cette dernière phrase l'avait sévèrement offensé.

Il extirpa son arme du sol et exécuta un balaiement au ras du sol dans le but de faucher la licorne... Mais cette dernière eux un réflexe inespéré et fit usage de sa magie, qui se manifesta sous la forme d'une bulle violette qui l'entoura et arrêta net le coup d'épée qui lui était destiné.

Arcadès resta muet de surprise alors que sa lame était totalement immobilisée contre le dôme d'énergie magique que la licorne venait de créer, et qu'elle maintenait sans effort apparent, hormis ses yeux grands ouverts et émettant une lueur blanche.

-C'est bien ce que je disais. Vous ne valez pas mieux que les autres, la lueur de l'étoile vous a déjà atteint ! Mais cette-fois, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour l'éteindre définitivement !

Il saisit la poignée de son épée de son autre main et sembla pousser de toutes ses forces pour couper au travers de la bulle protectrice. L'aura rouge de la lame s'intensifia alors que le corps du dragon réagissait d'une manière peu habituelle : ses écailles se dressaient les unes après les autres, lui donnant une apparence hérissée, et des arcs électriques rouges lui parcouraient tout le corps, faisant trembler les chaînes qu'il portait aux bras. L'herbe et la terre autour de lui et du bouclier de la licorne se mirent à brûler sous l'effet de l'aura déchaînée de son arme, ne laissant rapidement plus qu'un sol calciné et durci.

La bulle de Twilight commença à se craqueler comme du verre autour du point touché par l'épée rouge, et la licorne commençait à perdre sa concentration, ses yeux perdant de leur luminosité et ses pattes tremblant de plus en plus...

Soudain, une détonation attira l'attention du dragon, qui eut tout juste le temps de regarder à sa droite avant d'être ébloui par une explosion multicolore et de recevoir un violent choc en pleine tête, si puissant qu'il fut envoyé cul-par-dessus-tête au loin de la tour.

Plus loin, Spike s'extirpa avec difficulté du bosquet par lequel il avait effectué un détour. Ses écailles étaient recouvertes de feuilles, de morceaux de brindilles et d'épines de ronces, mais le vieux journal qu'il serrait contre lui était sain et sauf.

-J'aurais du mieux prévoir mon « raccourci ». se plaignit le petit dragon. Au final j'aurais gagné plus de temps en partant en ligne droite en risquant de me faire repérer par…

Arcadès choisit ce moment pour s'écraser face contre terre juste à côté du bosquet, glissant au sol en laissant un large sillon derrière-lui. Son épée, quant à elle, alla se planter dans un arbre quelques mètres plus loin, lequel subit une combustion spontanée qui le réduisit en un tronc calciné en à peine une seconde.

-Holy guacamole. s'exclama platement Spike avant de partir comme une flèche vers la tour, compensant le retard que son détour lui avait fait prendre.

…

-Rainbow Dash, Twilight, vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Fluttershy qui profité de l'absence du dragon noir pour finalement s'approcher.  
-Mieux que si je n'avais pas réussi ce sortilège… balbutia Twilight qui tanguait sur place, les yeux à moitié clos.  
-Et mieux que si je n'avais pas rendu la monnaie de sa pièce à ce sac à main ! ajouta Rainbow Dash, à peine décoiffée par le coup qu'elle avait reçu et la riposte qu'elle avait effectuée. Applejack, viens, on va lui ruer ses écailles une par une jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à retourner d'où il vient !

La ponette orange rajusta son chapeau de cow-boy et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, avant de galoper à la suite de la pégase multicolore qui fondait en direction du dragon.

-En parlant de ça, d'où est-ce que ce rustre peut bien venir ? demanda Rarity en s'approchant de Twilight et Fluttershy. J'avais déjà vu des dragons, et autant celui-ci est bien plus petit que ceux que j'ai pu voir, autant il a quelque chose d'étrangement plus menaçant.  
-Oui, et j'ai l'étrange impression qu'être aimable avec lui ne fait que le rendre encore plus furieux et dangereux… murmura Fluttershy, perdue par la situation.  
-Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut à tout prix rejoindre les autres ! fit remarquer Twilight en observant ses deux amies qui chargeaient en direction du dragon. Ce n'est pas parce que Rainbow Dash a réussi a le sonner avec un Sonic Rainboom qu'il se laissera intimider par Applejack et elle. Il a déjà failli détruire ma mon sort de protection le plus puissant et son épée n'a pas l'air de laisser grand-chose de ce qu'elle touche. expliqua-t-elle. Il faudrait qu'on trouve un moyen de le pousser à fuir ou de le calmer avant que ça ne se termine mal pour quelqu'un…

Et comme pour répondre à sa demande, un éclair rose passa à toute vitesse à côté d'elle et fonça en direction du dragon…

…

Arcadès se releva péniblement et scanna les alentours de ses yeux, il repéra son épée fichée dans le tronc brûlé et alla brutalement l'extirper, pulvérisant par la même occasion ce qui restait de l'arbre, dont il ne resta plus qu'un misérable tas de cendres.

Il se retourna d'un bloc et tendit son épée vers les deux ponettes qui arrivaient dans sa direction. Ses écailles se dressèrent à nouveau, la lame rouge s'entoura de son halo si intense que les buissons du bosquet prirent feu sans que rien ne les touche, et il garda ses yeux lumineux braqués sur ses adversaires, calculant à quel moment il allait pouvoir les faucher en pleine course…

Mais sa concentration fut brisée par un tintamarre inattendu, ses écailles s'aplatirent toutes d'un seul coup, l'aura de son épée se dissipa en même temps que le début d'incendie qu'elle avait provoqué, et ses yeux s'éteignirent, révélant un léger strabisme causé par la surprise.

A mi-chemin entre lui et les deux ponettes, qui s'étaient arrêtées net dans leur charge, se trouvait une troisième ponette rose, en train de parader tout en jouant à elle tout seule de tout un orchestre d'instruments de musique qu'elle avait tant bien que mal organisé en un ensemble qu'elle portait sur le dos.

Pinkie Pie décrivait des cercles face au dragon, jouant une mélodie entrainante et loufoque tout en gardant une expression si sérieuse qu'elle ne rendait la situation que plus absurde. Son public admirait le spectacle, ou plutôt cherchait à se convaincre de la réalité de la situation ; et la suivait des yeux tandis que leurs visages étaient coincés dans la même expression d'incrédulité.

Mais le dragon reprit rapidement ses esprits et montra les dents, tandis que ses yeux reprenaient de leur luminosité et que ses écailles se redressaient une nouvelle fois. Le sinistre grincement provoqué par cette réaction suffit à faire cesser le numéro de Pinkie sur une fausse note, et elle regarda le reptile géant manifester sa colère soudaine avec l'air de quelqu'un qui ne s'était absolument pas attendu à cette réaction.

-Vous êtes encore pires que les précédents, votre race ne mérite même pas de vivre à la surface de ce monde ! Ces absurdités ont suffisamment duré ! vociféra le saurien épéiste en plantant son épée dans le sol, son aura se manifestant à nouveau sous forme d'une tornade d'énergie écarlate brûlant tout ce qui entourait son porteur.

Une déferlante d'énergie se dégagea du corps du dragon, soufflant les ponettes plusieurs mètres en arrière et emportant la majorité du bosquet dans un incendie instantané et surnaturel. Twilight, Rarity et Fluttershy, qui s'étaient approchées du lieu du combat, furent elles-aussi renversées par l'onde de choc et reçurent leurs trois comparses en pleine figure.

La vague d'énergie fut si forte que ses vibrations se firent ressentir jusque sous les pieds de Spike, qui était presque arrivé à la tour, ce qui le projeta en l'air et lui fit continuer sa course en vol plané et au travers d'une fenêtre ouverte.

A l'intérieur, la pile de livres sous laquelle Sol était toujours enseveli s'affaissa un peu plus, découvrant le visage du petit étalon et le libérant de suffisamment de poids pour qu'il parvienne à se redresser d'un seul mouvement. Au mauvais instant cependant, car Spike termina sa course sur le crâne du poney rouge à peine relevé, et le renvoya au tapis aussi sec.

-Non mais je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre des lézards, aujourd'hui ! se plaignit Sol en se rétablissant à nouveau et en remarquant la présence du bébé dragon à côté de lui.  
-Oh, du calme ! répliqua aussitôt Spike en reprenant son équilibre. J'ai rien à voir avec ce gros balèze, je suis avec Twilight Sparkle, elle est venue ici, je crois ?  
-Elle et ses copines se battent contre ton grand frère, dehors… maugréa Sol.  
-Bon sang, j'ai dû les rater quand je courais pour ma vie jusqu'ici… soupira le petit dragon en se tournant vers la fenêtre par laquelle il était entré. Au moins, je peux laisser ce bouquin ici, je sais pas pourquoi, mais il doit être important… ajouta-t-il en déposant l'ancien journal sur une chaise plus haute que lui.  
-Livrer ce bouquin ici est plus important que d'aller donner un coup de main à tes amies ? s'étonna le poney rouge.  
-J'ai paniqué et je ne pense pas être très utile pour arranger le bazar qui se déroule dehors, et toi ?  
-Moi, je peux pas m'éloigner de la tour, si jamais le patron se réveille et voit que je ne suis pas là, je vais me prendre un de ses sermons…  
-Quel genre de patron fait la sieste alors qu'une bagarre se déroule devant chez lui ? demanda Spike, peu convaincu.

…

Plus haut dans la tour, l'onde de choc provoquée par Arcadès parvint jusqu'à Quivering Star, toujours couché sur son lit et raide comme un mannequin. Mais le tremblement lui fit avoir un nouveau spasme qui détendit ses membres. Ses yeux toujours grand ouverts clignotèrent brièvement, et ses pupilles reprirent une taille normale, voire un peu plus grande à cause de la légère pénombre qui régnait.

L'unicorne blanc regarda partout où ses yeux pouvaient se diriger sans bouger son corps, essayant de regagner peu à peu sa conscience du monde réel et des souvenirs des derniers événements. Il ne se souvenait que de ce tourbillon de lumière qui s'était refermé sur lui comme un piège. Il n'avait jamais vu une réaction pareille, l'interface de l'orbe ressemblait toujours à un espace lumineux et mouvant, mais jamais il n'avait jamais été aussi agité...

Mais après avoir vu l'interface elle-même s'effondrer sur lui, et avoir eu le réflèxe de forcer cette autre licorne à s'en déconnecter ; aucun souvenir ne lui revenait. Ou en tout cas aucun souvenir clair. Il avait la vague impression d'avoir rêvé de beaucoup de choses durant son coma. Il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir en tête une partie des informations contenues dans l'orbe après l'avoir utilisé, même celles qu'il n'avait pas consulté, mais cette-fois, il se sentait comme mentalement lourd, sans arriver à se concentrer suffisamment pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu lui entrer dans l'esprit...

Les informations contenues dans l'orbe étaient si grandes que Quivering n'avait pu en étudier qu'une très mince partie depuis qu'il en avait pris possession, et quand il ne consultait pas ce qui se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur, il s'en servait pour obtenir des informations sur tout ce qui se trouve dans le périmètre entourant la tour, agrandissant d'autant les archives de l'orbe...

Maintenant, ce dernier était définitivement hors-service, après être tombé à court de carburant et avoir subi une telle défaillance, il n'allait certainement plus être utilisable avant d'avoir trouvé une quantité importante de gemmes pour le recharger. Et son état de non-fonctionnement fut rapidement confirmé car l'unicorne remarqua finalement l'absence des faibles vibrations qui traversaient l'entièreté de la tour en quasi-permanence lorsque l'orbe était en marche.

-Mais qu'était donc cette secousse, dans ce cas ? s'interrogea finalement le mage qui avait fini par redevenir suffisamment conscient de ce qui l'entourait pour remarquer les bruits provenant de l'extérieur.

Il bondit hors de son lit et trébucha, mais se rétablit aussitôt comme si ça lui était arrivé si souvent que c'en était devenue une habitude, voire un réflexe. Il trotta jusqu'à sa fenêtre et aperçut, à proximité d'un bosquet en feu, six jeunes juments aux prises avec un dragon, plus petit que la plupart de ses congénères, mais armé d'une épée émettant une quantité terrifiante d'énergie magique que même l'unicorne ne parvint pas à reconnaître.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il détala hors de sa chambre et descendit dans la salle principale, où Sol et Spike étaient en train de discuter.

-Assistant, que faites-vous donc ici alors que des demoiselles sont en danger sur le pas de ma porte ? s'indigna Quivering.  
-Ah, j'ai le droit de sortir de la tour, maintenant ? demanda nonchalemment Sol.  
-Pour des raisons aussi importantes que prêter main forte à des poneys en danger, oui ! Venez avec moi !

L'unicorne sortit de la tour à toute vitesse, suivi par Sol qui fut honnêtement surpris quand il aperçut Arcadès, entouré d'un tourbillon de flammes rouges.

-Ah, oui, ça a quand même l'air assez sérieux... nota-t-il paresseusement.  
-Et bien bouge, t'as plus de raisons de rester planté là ! lui lança Spike. Mes amies sont en danger, là !  
-Ouais, ouais, le patron est déjà en route pour les aider, je vais pas être très utile avec ma paire de sabots, lui par-contre...

…

Les six ponettes, éparpillées au sol parmi les pièces détachées de l'ochestre portable de Pinkie Pie, se relevèrent rapidement mais péniblement, pour se retrouver face au dragon noir, toujours enveloppé dans sa tempête infernale. L'incendie s'était étendu sur une bonne vingtaine de mètres autour de lui et brûlait intensément sans pour autant prendre plus d'ampleur, et sans diminuer non plus malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à consumer à part l'herbe et le bosquet relativement petit.

-Bonté divine... Les filles, on doit s'en aller, c'est bien trop dangereux... dit Fluttershy d'une voix encore plus faible que d'habitude.  
-Euh, je veux bien comprendre que ce soit pas une bonne idée de foncer dans le tas vu comment les choses se présentent... nota Rainbow Dash tout en reculant. Mais on va quand même pas laisser ce cinglé faire ce qu'il veut !  
-C'est ben vrai, ajouta Applejack qui commençait elle aussi une retraite prudente, j'sais pas pourquoi qu'il est si en colère à cause de la tour et de c'te grosse boule de cristal, mais on peut pas l'laisser tout casser comme ça !  
-Si au moins il voulait bien écouter au lieu de s'énerver comme ça... soupira Twilight en restant sur place.  
-Ouais, c'est pas des manières de se mettre dans des états pareils ! protesta Pinkie en surgissant devant Twilight. Si il n'aimait pas la polka, il n'avait qu'à me le dire gentiment et j'aurais pu jouer quelque chose de plus à son goût !  
-Bon sang, Twilight, n'as tu pas de sort pour l'arrêter, le calmer ou quoi que ce soit ? lança Rarity qui avait reculé avec le reste du groupe mais hésitait à s'éloigner plus en voyant deux de ses amies qui ne bougeaient pas.  
-Il a déjà failli contrer un de mes meilleurs sorts de protection, et maintenant il est entouré de beaucoup trop d'énergie pour que je fasse quoi que ce soit contre lui...  
-Alors nous ferons comme lorsque nous avons tenté de contrôler l'orbe, unissons nos forces ! Lança une voix venue de derrière le groupe.

Les ponettes se retournèrent, et aperçurent Quivering Star qui galopait vers elles. Il dépassa le gros du groupe et s'arrêta juste à côté de Twilight Sparkle, avant d'utiliser sa magie, qui avait pris une lueur plus rosée qu'auparavant, pour faire léviter Pinkie Pie jusqu'au reste du groupe en retrait.

-Vous vous êtes déjà retabli ? s'étonna Twilight.  
-Désolé pour tous ces dérangements, accordez-moi juste votre aide pour cette-fois, en espérant qu'on puisse enfin avoir la paix et une occasion de discuter calmement une fois que ce monstre sera neutralisé. répondit Quivering dont la corne tordue se mit à briller de plus en fort alors qu'il fixait le dragon.  
-Monstre... MONSTRE ? s'écria Arcadès, qui brisa enfin le silence dans lequel il s'était plongé depuis l'apparition de la tornade incandescente. Vous cherchez sérieusement à attirer ma colère ! Je vous accordais encore le bénéfice du doute jusqu'ici, des poneys normaux auraient fui face à moi, mais vous continuez d'interférer et de me provoquer ! Vous vous comdamnez vous-même, plus d'avertissements, à présent !

Il tendit son arme vers le haut, et le tourbillon se dissipa, avant que l'incendie tout entier ne soit aspiré à l'intérieur de la lame, ne laissant qu'une grande zone de sol carbonisé et pétrifié autour de son porteur. L'épée brillait maintenant avec une telle force qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait gagné du volume, mais il ne s'agissait en fait que d'un halo d'énergie noire qui avait adopté la forme de la lame.

Arcadès poussa un grognement et abattit l'épee devant lui, frappant le sol meutri et projetant une vague d'énergie rouge qui fonça sur les poneys en déchirant et en brûlant le sol.

-Sort de protection ! ordonna Quivering Star en voyant le projectile approcher..  
-Vous pensez que... voulut dire Twilight.  
-Faites-le !

La licorne violette sursauta et ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer. Sa corne se mit à briller, et au même moment, Quivering alluma la sienne qui produisit plusieurs filins lumineux qui allèrent se relier à Twilight, qui ouvrit les yeux en sentant la connexion se faire.

-Sort de synchronisation. Utilisons tous les deux le même sort et il sera décuplé ! ordonna-t-il rapidement tout en fermant les yeux.

Twilight referma les yeux et se concentra sur le même sort de protection qu'elle avait fait précédemment. Elle vit dans son esprit l'image d'une bulle semblable à celle que le sort devait créer, puis elle crut apercevoir une lueur rose et vacillante fusionner avec la bulle et la transformer en une véritable muraille d'énergie magique. Elle sentit soudain sa propre énergie exploser et se manifester autour d'elle sans qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit d'autre que penser au sort.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit la même muraille que dans son esprit, mais dressée pour de vrai juste devant elle. La vague d'énergie d'Arcadès percuta la protection et explosa violemment, mais ni les flammes ni le souffle ne la touchèrent.

-Comment... ? s'étonna Arcadès. Quelle est cette magie ?  
-L'art de la magie collective du clan Stellmare. Vous feriez mieux d'abandonner et de rebrousser chemin dès maintenant, face à moi seul, vous auriez eu des difficultés, mais avec l'aide d'une autre licorne au haut potentiel magique, tous les sorts que j'aurais pu tenter contre vous verront leur puissance démultipliée.

-Stellmare ? s'exclama Arcadès, incrédule. Ces prétentieux ont eu des rejetons ? Même cette stupide corne tordue est restée dans vos gênes, à ce que je vois ! Ajouta-t-il en observant attentivement Quivering Star malgré la distance. Tu ressembles beaucoup à tes ancètres, un petit peu trop, d'ailleurs... Alors je vais te donner un point commun supplémentaire avec eux !

-Vous... Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Twilight à Quivering.  
-Moi, je ne le connais pas, mais s'il connaît mes ancêtres... Quel genre de point commun avec eux comptez-vous m'offrir, alors que vous pensez que je leur ressemble trop ? demanda-t-il au dragon. Je dois dire que votre logique m'échappe un petit peu...  
-Tu seras bientôt mort, comme eux. répondit sombrement Arcadès.  
-Mes parents et mes grand-parents sont toujours en vie... contesta l'unicorne.  
-Ils te suivront pour votre réunion de famille posthume, dans ce cas.

Arcadès rengaina son arme dans son fourreau, et l'instant d'après, son corps tout entier se mit à émettre les mêmes flammes rouges que l'arme, plutôt que d'en être simplement entouré. Le dragon se mit à quatre pattes et fit un départ de course pour charger en direction de la muraille magique qui protégeait les poneys, le tout en ressemblant à un démon tout juste sorti des enfers.

-Il va forcément mettre plus de force dans cette attaque que dans la précédente, qui a déjà bien entamé notre bouclier. Il va falloir riposter avec autant de force que possible. théorisa Quivering en observant calmement la charge de l'ennemi.  
-Je ne connais pas vraiment de sorts offensifs...  
-Vous pouvez déplacer des objets ?  
-Je ne vois pas grand chose d'assez gros pour...

Twilight s'interrompit en ayant l'air de réaliser quelque chose et referma les yeux pour penser à un nouveau sort, que Quivering visionna aussi en fermant les yeux l'instant d'après. Les idées que les deux licornes se faisaient sur le sort à utiliser se formèrent et se fusionnèrent dans leurs esprits grâce à la connection magique de Quivering.

Arcadès était déjà à mi-chemin de sa course et s'étonna brièvement de ne pas voir de changement dans la stratégie de ses adversaires... Puis fut largement plus surpris lorsque leur protection magique changea de forme pour devenir moins large et moins haute mais plus épaisse. Il voulut ralentir et changer de trajectoire, mais le bloc de magie solide lui fonça dessus à la vitesse d'un train et le percuta bien trop vite pour qu'il puisse réagir correctement.

Le projectile l'emporta sur une bonne centaine de mètres avant d'exploser en plein vol dans un feu d'artifice rose et violet. Arcadès fit plusieurs tonneaux au sol tout en créant un sillon enflammé dans sa trajectoire. Il resta couché au sol quelques longs instants avant de se relever avec grand mal, ses membres endoloris craquant de toute part alors que les flammes qui les entouraient s'éteignaient rapidement. Ses ailes étaient déchirées et tordues, en tout cas plus qu'avant, et il voyait un grand nombre de ses écailles ternes éparpillées au sol.

-L'étoile qui se déclenche, des poneys fous et un Stellmare. Emperald m'avait dit que je faisais face à une grande menaçe, j'ai dû sous-estimer ses avertissements... maugréa-t-il en se mettant à tituber en direction de la forêt Everfree, de l'autre côté de Ponyville.

Loin de lui, près de la tour, huit poneys et un bébé dragon le virent s'éloigner péniblement, tous plus ou moins surpris de la tournure des évènements, et pour la plupart soulagés de voir ce dragon abandonner le combat.

-C'est bon... ? Il s'en va ? demanda Rainbow Dash, qui avait assisté à la bataille sans parler et sans bouger, au point de se poser au sol plutôt que de faire du sur-place dans les airs.

-Il me semble que c'est le cas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait et si ça justifiait autant de violence, mais dans tous les cas, on devrait être tranquilles, ce qui nous laisse enfin l'occasion de discuter...

-Discuter de quoi ? demanda Twilight, qui avait un peu de mal à suivre après tout ça.

-Des recherches que nous avions l'intention de faire ensemble, de votre étonnant potentiel pour la magie, de l'orbe... Je ne sais pas trop, pour tout vous dire, je pense juste que se poser et mettre des mots sur tout ce qui s'est passé durant le court laps de temps qui s'est écoulé depuis mon arrivée ici fera le plus grand bien à tout le monde. Et puis faire connaissance avec des habitants de ce village me semble être la moindre des politesses après être arrivé ici de manière si imprévue.  
-Oh, oui, nous allons devoir parler, monsieur ! intervint Rarity en arrivant d'un bond devant Quivering. Il y a toujours cette histoire de pierres précieuses à mettre au clair !

Quivering Star cligna quelques fois des yeux, et ceux-ci en profitèrent pour clignoter en même temps, provoquant un bruit de décharge électrique. L'unicorne à cape observa attentivement la jument blanche qui le fixait d'un air de réprimande, se frotta même les yeux avec les sabots, puis demanda d'un air honnêtement confus :

-... Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire pourquoi un marshmallow portant du mascara m'adresse la parole ?  
-JE VOUS DEMANDE PARDON ? s'écria Rarity, indignée.

Le son d'un coup de sabot résonna jusque dans la cave de la tour, où l'orbe émit une faible lueur l'espace d'un instant, accompagnée d'un son semblable à un battement de cœur...

A suivre.


	6. Chapitre 6: Recherches Astronomiques

**Désastre Astral, Chapitre 6: Recherches Astronomiques**

-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a collé une mandale pareille ? demanda Sol à Quivering Star tout en l'accompagnant vers la tour.  
-J'avoue ne pas très bien avoir saisi moi-même. balbutia Quivering qui chancelait encore et qui arborait une trace de sabot sur le côté du visage. J'ai honnêtement cru qu'un marshmallow géant se trouvait face à moi, et ce n'est qu'après cette gifle que j'ai réalisé que j'avais affaire à une licorne…  
-Je vous ferais remarquer que je suis toujours là ! s'indigna Rarity qui marchait avec ses amies quelques pas derrière Quivering et Sol.  
-Du calme, voyons. intervint Twilight Sparkle. Quivering doit encore être désorienté après l'accident avec l'orbe, vous ne vous imaginez pas le chaos qui régnait à l'intérieur…  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans c'te grosse boule, au juste ? demanda Applejack.  
-De la magie, beaucoup de magie. Ou en tout cas, on aurait dit que l'orbe cherchait à déchaîner le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, et rien que ça était déjà suffisamment puissant pour littéralement écraser l'esprit de quiconque tenterait de s'y mêler. J'ai eu de la chance que Quivering soit habitué à s'en servir et qu'il ait prit le coup à ma place…  
-Mouais, mais si il se retrouve avec des hallucinations, peut-être que sa tête n'est plus en très bon état… commenta Rainbow Dash.  
-Alors j'espère que plus rien n'arrivera prochainement, histoire qu'on puisse se remettre de tout ça. J'ai eu assez d'émotions pour l'année entière avec cet orbe détraqué et ce dragon enragé… ajouta Fluttershy, clairement sous le choc.  
-Ce sauvage n'a fait que battre en retraite, je pense qu'on le reverra bien assez tôt. répliqua Quivering en s'arrêtant de marcher et en se tournant vers le groupe. Mais au fait, je n'ai pas suivi ce qui s'est passé après l'accident de l'orbe, que voulait cet individu ?  
-Justement, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il voulait détruire l'orbe, et qu'il l'appelait « l'étoile ». répondit Twilight.

Quivering resta immobile quelques instants, le regard fixé dans le vide. Ses yeux clignotèrent très brièvement et il pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air songeur.

-J'ignore beaucoup de choses sur cet orbe que j'ai obtenu en héritage de ma famille, qui a ignoré la pratique de la magie pendant des générations malgré le fait que beaucoup de membres étaient des licornes. Pourtant, grâce aux archives contenues dans la tour et dans l'orbe lui-même, je sais que l'un de mes lointains ancêtres était un mage plus que compétent, et que la tour et tout ce qu'elle contient lui appartenait… Il avait aussi une passion des astres, alors le terme d'étoile a probablement un sens… Mais pourquoi ce dragon connaîtrait-il mon clan ainsi que le nom d'un artefact qui lui appartient ?  
-Et surtout pourquoi veut-il le détruire ? ajouta Twilight. Il a mentionné le fait que l'état de sa lignée était dû aux « précédents », probablement les derniers unicornes à avoir utilisé l'étoile… Est-ce que votre ancêtre a causé du tort aux dragons ?  
-Je n'en ai hélas pas la moindre idée. Les informations de l'orbe, enfin, de l'étoile, sont compliquées à déchiffrer, et la bibliothèque ne contient que très peu d'ouvrages sur le passé de mon clan et l'utilisation de cet artéfact. Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pu apprendre que le nom de mon ancêtre, Sylas Stellmare, et le fait que l'étoile était l'un de ses outils magiques personnels.  
-Ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup… Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait que si peu d'informations dans cette bibliothèque ?  
-Je suppose que mes ancêtres proches, s'étant détournés de la magie, ont vendu certains objets contenus dans la tour qui ne leur était d'aucune utilité…  
-Si votre clan a laissé tomber la magie, qu'un dragon semble vous tenir responsable pour son état de santé et qu'il cherche à détruire l'étoile, ça laisse à croire que vous avez dû avoir des problèmes par-rapport à la magie par le passé… commenta Rarity.  
-Probable, et comme pour le reste, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu se passer. Ça fait des mois que j'explore Equestria à la recherche d'informations sur mon propre clan. Je pourrais comprendre que mes ancêtres aient eu ou aient causé des ennuis à cause de leur magie, mais je peux difficilement rattraper les erreurs du passé si je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, et encore moins si quelqu'un essaie de détruire mon outil de travail principal.  
-Vous comptez rattraper les éventuelles erreurs de vos ancêtres ? demanda Twilight, surprise.  
-Exact, je n'ai pas étudié la magie pendant des années sans l'accord de ma famille et réclamé mon héritage pour ne pas en faire quelque chose de constructif. Nous sommes des licornes, la magie fait partie de notre vie, et les membres de mon clan ont laissés leurs cornes pliées devenir un symbole de moquerie. Tout le monde croit que nous n'utilisons pas la magie car nos cornes sont tordues et défectueuses !  
-Hé, excusez-moi, vous pouvez me montrer votre corne ? demanda une voix derrière Quivering.

L'unicorne leva un sourcil et se retourna pour se retrouver face à un minuscule dragon violet et à la crête verte qui tenait un journal poussiéreux entre les mains.

-Voilà, je me disais bien que ce symbole me rappelait quelque chose ! s'écria Spike en jetant un coup d'œil à la couverture du livre.  
-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Quivering, un peu perdu et inquiet à la vue d'un nouveau dragon, malgré sa taille bien plus réduite que le précédent.  
-C'est Spike, mon assistant. intervint Twilight. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un gentil dragon. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, au juste ?  
-Ah, oui, je me suis réveillé à la bibliothèque et je suis sorti pour te chercher, et au passage j'ai trouvé ce livre coincé entre les pages d'un plus gros bouquin, j'ai tout de suite reconnu le symbole en le voyant ! annonça le petit dragon en tendant le vieux journal vers les deux licornes, révélant le symbole de corne tordue gravé sur la couverture.  
-C'est exactement le livre que je cherchais ! s'exclama Twilight après avoir pris une inspiration de surprise.  
-C'est le blason de mon clan ! Où avez-vous bien pu voir ce symbole auparavant ? demanda Quivering.  
-Bah, je pense avoir vu quelque chose de similaire très récemment, mais je suis encore un peu sonné, ça ne me revient pas précisément... répondit Spike, incertain.  
-Sans doute quand il a vu Quivering passer devant lui avant de se prendre une porte en pleine face... maugréa Rainbow Dash...

Tout le monde resta silencieux un moment, comme s'ils réfléchissaient tous à la nature coïncidente des évènements.

-D'où tenez-vous ce livre ? demanda finalement Quivering à Twilight.  
-Il se trouvait déjà dans la bibliothèque avant que je n'y emménage, j'avais oublié qu'il portait ce symbole, mais je m'en souvenais pour les gravures à l'intérieur.  
-Bien, donc nous avons peut-être enfin trouvé un élément important pour mes recherches, retournons nous poser dans la tour et mettons les choses au clair maintenant que nous en avons l'occasion.  
-En parlant de tour, elle ne m'a pas l'air en très bonne forme, après l'attaque de ce sinistre individu... commenta Rarity.

Tous les poneys et le petit dragon se tournèrent vers l'édifice, qui penchait sur le côté et auquel il manquait un bout de mur. Le groupe observa quelques instants la construction, hésitant à s'en approcher ou à retourner à l'intérieur de peur qu'elle ne s'écroule.

Ils sursautèrent tous lorsque le bâtiment trembla à plusieurs reprises, laissant tomber une grande partie des confettis et serpentins qui le recouvraient.

Ils galopèrent tous vers la tour et s'arrêtèrent net quand ils aperçurent Pinkie Pie, tenant en équilibre plusieurs échelles attachées les unes aux autres et surmontées d'une plate-forme en bois, afin de permettre à Sol, qui se tenait au sommet, de ruer la tour et de la faire se redresser par à-coups et ce sans se soucier du mur qui semblait ne pas très bien supporter les chocs répétés.

-Assistant ! s'écria Quivering Star.  
-Pinkie Pie ! lança Twilight Sparkle.  
-Quoi encore ? s'exclama Sol sur un ton frustré et en s'interrompant dans sa tâche.  
-Oui, Twilight ? répondit amicalement la ponette rose en lâchant sa construction qui resta miraculeusement en équilibre parfait même sans son soutien.  
-Peut-on savoir ce que vous fabriquez ? s'impatienta l'unicorne blanc.  
-Oh, j'ai fabriqué ça pour l'aider à aller aussi haut que possible. répondit Pinkie Pie en désignant l'assemblage. Ça n'aurait pas été aussi efficace de frapper la tour à sa base, vous savez.  
-Je me fiche bien des détails techniques, la tour s'est déjà faite attaquer par un monstre sanguinaire, ne l'endommagez pas d'avantage !  
-Mais tu vois bien que ça marche, regarde ! s'indigna Sol.

L'espace d'un instant, la queue de Pinkie Pie tremblotta en émettant un son de diapason, elle sembla tirer une conclusion de cette réaction étrange, mais n'eut pas le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit.

Sol asséna un nouveau coup de sabots à la tour qui se redressa encore un petit peu, mais la partie du mur qui avait reçu les coups céda en révélant une salle de bain miraculeusement ordonnée comparé aux autres pièces. Par la même occasion, la plate-forme improvisée de Sol bascula et le poney rouge fit une chute en arc de cercle.

-Mon "Sens Pinkie" a réagi un peu tard, je crois... murmura Pinkie Pie d'un air à la fois coupable et amusé.  
-Mrnpf. répondit Sol, la face dans le gazon et la terre.  
-Écoutez, c'est bien gentil de vouloir nous aider, intervint Twilight Sparkle, mais je pense qu'on peut trouver des moyens plus sûr d'arranger ça, et puis on ne va pas prendre le risque de causer d'autres ennuis après tout ce qui s'est passé...  
-La tour a l'air stable, même après les coups qu'elle a reçu. commenta Quivering. Je pense qu'on peut entrer à l'intérieur sans risques. A moins d'aller faire un match de polo sur le toit, elle ne devrait pas chuter avec nous à l'intérieur, et on pourra la remettre en place en associant nos sortilèges comme nous l'avons fait il y a un moment. Mais pour l'instant, essayons de profiter de ce moment de calme sans le briser inutilement, voulez-vous ? termina-t-il avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de la tour, suivi par Twilight et Spike.  
-Il est quand même sacrément balèze pour parvenir à rajuster cette tour à coups de sabots. commenta Rainbow Dash en observant Sol qui se relevait déjà de sa chute.  
-Je savais que les poneys terrestres étaient forts, mais là, c'est plutôt impressionnant. ajouta Fluttershy.  
-J'me d'mande c'qu'il pourrait valoir face à Big Mac… s'interrogea Applejack.  
-Oh, vous autres les terrestres et votre manie de faire des concours de force… se plaignit Rarity.  
-Et bien quoi ? Ça pourrait être intéressant ! répliqua Rainbow Dash.  
-On a déjà eu assez d'ennuis pour aujourd'hui, Quivering nous a déjà dit assez de fois que nous n'avions pas à en causer d'autres… se lamenta Fluttershy.  
-Elle a tout à fait raison, intervint Rarity, est-ce que vous écoutez ce qu'on vous dit, parfois ?  
-LES FILLES ! intervint une voix irritée.

Les quatre ponettes se tournèrent vers Pinkie Pie, qui les fixait d'un air réprobateur tandis qu'elle soutenait Sol, qui était encore un peu sonné.

-Pas de disputes inutiles, s'il-vous-plaît. Personne n'aime ça. ordonna-t-elle sans ciller.  
-D'accord. répondirent Rarity, Rainbow Dash et Applejack en chœur, intimidées, tandis que Fluttershy se contentait d'émettre un couinement.

…

A l'intérieur de la tour, Quivering et Twilight étaient déjà occupés à lire le journal, déposé sur une table devant eux. Spike avait grimpé sur une chaise pour se mettre à côté d'eux et observer le contenu du livre, mais il sembla vite aussi intrigué qu'eux.

-Ce n'est pas de l'Equestrien. commenta Twilight.  
-Tu avais déjà lu ce livre, avant, non ? demanda Spike.  
-Oui, enfin, j'avais essayé. Il y a certains passages qui sont écrits dans de l'Equestrien ancien, mais la plupart des textes sont dans un autre langage…  
-Montrez-moi l'un de ces passages. demanda Quivering.  
-Tout à fait à la fin, justement, il y a un dessin de votre tour.

Quivering se servit de sa magie pour que le livre tourne ses pages tout seul jusqu'à parvenir à une page contenant le dessin d'une tour effectivement similaire à celle dans laquelle il vivait, ainsi qu'une grosse étoile mauve entourée de neuf petites étoiles de couleurs différentes.

-« Lorsque l'astre sera assez près de l'ombre du satellite, il prendra la lumière des étoiles plus petites, ira chercher sa source et deviendra la seule lumière ». lut Quivering. Quel genre de poésie est-ce là ?  
-De la poésie ? s'interrogea Spike.  
-Vous avez bien dit qu'il s'agissait d'un recueil de poèmes ? demanda Quivering à Twilight.  
-Je trouvais ça profond…  
-Prétentieux, plutôt. En plus, ça ne rime même pas. critiqua le petit dragon.  
-Toutefois, il est question d'étoiles. remarqua Quivering. Encore une fois, ça a probablement un lien avec mon ancêtre Sylas et sa passion pour l'astronomie.  
-J'espère qu'il était meilleur magicien et astronome que poète… commenta Spike.  
-Un lien avec l'orbe, peut-être ? demanda Twilight en ignorant les remarques de son assistant.  
-J'aimerais bien, mais ce passage a l'air d'être le seul à être écrit dans un langage lisible, le reste ne ressemble qu'à une longue suite de formes géométriques… Je vais devoir étudier tout ça. dit-il en s'éloignant avec le journal qui lévitait par magie derrière-lui.  
-Attendez, je vais vous aider, ça m'intéresse aussi !  
-Vous m'avez déjà aidé plus que nécessaire, il est temps pour moi de résoudre ce problème tout seul. Tant que l'orbe sera inactif, je ne pourrais pas offrir de compensation conséquente, alors en attendant, je vous offre mon hospitalité, allez et venez dans la tour comme vous le souhaitez. Faites comme chez vous. expliqua Quivering en entrant dans sa chambre et en fermant la porte derrière-lui après avoir fini sa phrase.  
-Humph, j'imagine que c'est le mieux qu'il puisse offrir pour l'instant. déclara Rarity d'un ton hautain en arrivant dans la tour avec le reste du groupe. Mais je ne me vois pas vraiment « faire comme chez moi » dans un tel fatras. ajouta-t-elle en observant la pièce désordonnée.  
-T'es son assistant, tu ranges jamais derrière-lui ? demanda Rainbow Dash à Sol.  
-J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises. soupira le poney rouge. Il remet toujours tout en état. Maintenant, je me contente de virer les trucs qui traînent directement dans le passage, et encore, de nouveaux obstacles s'y mettent dès que je tourne le dos. Là, au moins, il va bosser tout seul dans sa chambre, vaut mieux attendre qu'il en sorte lui-même, entrer là-dedans pendant qu'il est concentré, c'est bon à lui faire frôler la crise cardiaque.  
-Ce serait bien d'en profiter pour un peu réorganiser tout ça. intervint Twilight en commençant à faire flotter les livres éparpillés vers les étagères.  
-Je viens de dire que ça redeviendra le bazar total en deux minutes chrono dès que le patron sortira de sa chambre… maugréa Sol.  
-Vous n'êtes peut-être pas assez ordonné, et puis ça ne doit pas être évident de remettre tout ça en place par vous-même. répondit Fluttershy qui commençait elle aussi à aider au rangement.  
-On pourrait en dire autant du patron. Il est l'opposé de l'organisation à un tel point qu'il crée vraiment ce désordre tout seul.  
-Et ça n'le dérange pas ? s'interrogea Applejack. Z'êtes son assistant, après tout, j'aurais pensé qu'il avait b'soin d'quelqu'un comme vous pour ranger sa maison…  
-J'avais cru ça aussi. Au final il me laisse faire ce que je veux, mais c'est pas comme si il y avait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à faire à part admirer le paysage en vol depuis le toit, mais même là on passe la plupart du temps au milieu des nuages et des pics montagneux…  
-Il doit bien y avoir moyen d'égayer tout ça, même si vous êtes ici pour travailler, on ne peut rien faire de bien si on s'ennuie ! annonça Pinkie Pie.  
-Euh, non, le canon à confettis en intérieur, je conseille pas… répliqua Sol.  
-Bien sûr que non, j'ai bien compris qu'il fallait de l'ordre, alors on va préparer une belle fête, mais sans désordre inutile, pas de confettis ou de rubans, juste quelques ballons. Quivering aura une bonne surprise quand il verra son salon animé et en ordre quand il sortira de son trou !  
-Bonne idée ! s'exclama Twilight. Fluttershy et moi allons nous occuper du rangement, Pinkie et Rarity de la décoration. Rainbow, Applejack et Sol sont les plus physiques d'entre nous, alors vous devriez pouvoir réparer quelques petites choses.  
-… Euh, ouais, la, salle de bain aurait bien besoin d'un mur… reconnut Sol. Mais pourquoi vous faites tout ça, exactement ? On s'est à peine rencontrés, notre arrivée a attiré des problèmes et le patron n'arrête pas de vous dire que vous avez suffisamment fait pour lui…  
-C'est devenu une seconde nature pour elles. intervint Spike. Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce qu'elles ont traversé ensemble. Je ne me serais jamais imaginé que Twilight forgerait des liens aussi solides en si peu de temps avec des poneys qui n'ont à première vue rien à voir les uns avec les autres. Mais maintenant, elles forment un groupe soudé qui s'entraide à toutes les occasions, et qui s'occupent même des problèmes des autres.  
-Elles sont payées pour ça ?  
-Non, à ma mémoire, elles n'ont jamais vraiment eu de récompenses pour leurs actions, si ce n'est que leurs liens se solidifient à chaque fois un peu plus…  
-Elles devraient demander une compensation, un jour.  
-Je crois que ça irait à l'encontre de leurs mentalités à toutes.  
-Vous êtes bizarres, dans ce patelin… Mais bon, quand c'est offert aussi gentiment…

Le groupe commença à s'organiser dans la tour, Twilight faisait léviter les objets éparpillés pour les placer à des endroits plus convenables, Fluttershy avait appelé quelques petits animaux pour l'aider à dépoussiérer, Rainbow Dash ramassait les morceaux de murs tombés à l'extérieur de la tour et les amenait jusqu'à l'étage où ils étaient réceptionnés par Sol et Applejack, qui prévoyaient de rebâtir le mur manquant. Rarity était allée chercher des décorations chez elle, en évitant toutefois de ramener celles ornées de pierres précieuses, et faisait subir un relooking total à l'intérieur de la tour, tandis que Pinkie Pie faisait de l'animation à l'extérieur afin d'attirer l'attention des habitants de Ponyville et de les inviter à la fête prévue. Tout était en train de se mettre en place à une vitesse étonnante, tandis que Spike se tenait au milieu de la pièce principale, cochant les cases d'une longue liste énumérant les préparations.

La pièce principale se retrouva vite complètement changée, parfaitement en ordre et décorée de draperies aux couleurs vives. Monsieur et Madame Cake, les propriétaires de la boutique Sugar Cube Corner où travaillait Pinkie Pie, furent invités par cette dernière afin d'aider à préparer la nourriture. Applejack fit de même avec son grand frère Big Macintosh, sa grand-même Granny Smith et sa petite sœur Apple Bloom. La benjamine de la famille Apple invita par conséquent ses deux amies, une petite pégase orange du nom de Scootaloo ainsi que Sweetie Belle, la petite sœur de Rarity.

Quelques heures passèrent encore sans que Quivering Star n'émerge de sa chambre. La nuit était déjà tombée, mais les poneys invités n'étaient pas vraiment dérangés par l'heure tardive, d'autant que Quivering avait choisi le dernier jour ouvrable de la semaine pour atterrir avec sa tour, se coucher tard ne posait de problème à personne. De nombreuses friandises préparées par les Cakes et un buffet entier de plats à base de pommes faits à l'ancienne par la famille d'Applejack étaient disposés sur les tables, des ballons et des bannières décoraient la salle au point de donner des couleurs aux pierres grises des murs...

Alors que tout était quasiment prêt, la porte de la chambre de Quivering Star s'ouvrit et l'unicorne blanc émergea, les yeux plus cernés et plissés que d'habitude, en partie à cause de la soudaine clarté apportée par les décorations et le grand nombre de poneys de toutes les couleurs qui étaient occupés dans la salle principale.

-Surprise ! lança subitement Pinkie Pie alors qu'elle était en train d'essayer d'accrocher quelques décorations de plus en haut d'une étagère, la faisant perdre appui et tomber en douceur grâce aux ballons qu'elle tenait.  
-Surprise ! répétèrent la plupart des autres poneys en chœur, y compris Sol, qui ne parut pas mettre le moindre enthousiasme dans sa voix.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Je vous ai dit de faire comme chez vous, pas de transformer mon salon en carnaval. dit Quivering tout en observant le nouveau décor d'un regard irrité et à moitié ébloui par les couleurs.  
-Mais c'est une fête, voyons ! Tous les nouveaux arrivants méritent qu'on les accueille ! corrigea Pinkie Pie.  
-J'ai horreur des fêtes. répliqua Quivering de but en blanc et avec un mélange d'agacement, de froideur et de mépris dans la voix, ce qui prit tout le monde à contre-pied.

Il retourna dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière-lui. Tous les poneys présents dans la pièce, déjà comme paralysés à cause du ton de Quivering Star, furent sortis de leur torpeur en sursaut à cause du bruit, alors que la barbapapa qui servait de crinière à Pinkie Pie s'aplatit d'un seul coup.

-Goujat ! souffla Rarity, toujours surprise.  
-On... On a fait quelque chose de travers ? demanda Twilight à Sol.  
-Perso, je dirais que non, mais pour le patron, c'est à peine si je sais ce qui est normal ou non à ses yeux. Je me dis bien qu'un type comme lui n'est pas du genre à faire la teuf, mais je m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il aie une réaction pareille.  
-On s'est fatigués à remettre sa baraque en ordre et à organiser une fête tous ensemble rien que pour lui ! s'exclama Rainbow Dash. C'est encore trop bas de gamme pour lui ou quoi ?  
-Il a dit qu'il n'aimait pas les fêtes, je ne crois pas que ça aie quelque chose à voir avec nous... murmura Fluttershy.  
-Ouaip, et pis même les hauts-cols de Canterlot aiment faire des p'tites sauteries de temps à autre. commenta Applejack. Y'm'donne l'impression d'être de la classe d'au d'sus, si j'puis dire, mais il a bin dit qu'les fêtes, c'était pas sa tasse de thé.  
-Pour quelqu'un qui insiste pour qu'on ne lui rende pas trop de services, il réagit quand même mal à ceux qu'on lui rend de bon cœur. ajouta Spike. Moi je dis pas non à quelques compliments de plus même quand je dis que ça me gêne...

Twilight répondit à cette dernière remarque en lançant au petit dragon le regard typique d'une grande sœur agacée par les bêtises de son petit frère avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Sol.

-Il faudrait peut-être qu'on s'explique avec lui, il doit bien y avoir une raison logique à cette réaction. On ne peut pas laisser la majorité de la ville le voir comme un rabat-joie irritable...  
-Et si c'est ce qu'il est réellement ? répondit Sol d'un air tout à fait sérieux.  
-... Pardon ?  
-Si c'est réellement un rabat-joie de service, qu'est-ce que ça fera ? Les poneys qui pensent ça auront raison à propos de quelque chose et lui, il n'en aura rien à faire. Beaucoup de poneys pensent que je suis un gros bourrin râleur. C'est ce que je suis, je risque de leur flanquer un sabot dans le museau si ils me font la remarque, mais ils ont raison. J'ai de toutes façons pas vraiment d'argument pour les contredire et je me fiche bien de ce qu'on pense de moi tant qu'on me fiche la paix. Idem pour le patron.  
-... Passer tellement temps à vous deux dans cette vieille tour a dû vous rendre négatifs à force de solitude et de manque d'activités. Je suis sûre qu'on peut discuter avec lui et l'aider à s'ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, ça lui fera du bien et ça fera plaisir à tout le monde ici.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire un truc pareil ? demanda Sol d'un air sceptique.  
-J'étais un peu comme lui, avant, on m'a fait un accueil similaire auquel j'ai aussi mal réagi. J'aurais dû en profiter pour créer des liens avec celles qui sont maintenant mes amies encore plus tôt que je n'ai fait. J'ai rattrapé beaucoup de choses que j'avais ratées sans le savoir depuis que je suis ici, qui sait ce que ça pourrait lui apporter de se mêler aux gens d'ici ?  
-... Vous prenez combien d'anti-dépresseurs par jour pour penser comme ça ? demanda le poney rouge, déconcerté.  
-Urgh, je vais le faire moi-même... soupira Twilight Sparkle dont la corne commençait à briller.

Elle disparut dans un flash violet, tandis que ses amies ainsi que M. et Mme. Cake s'étaient rassemblés autour de Pinkie Pie, dont le pelage était devenu terne, pour la consoler alors qu'elle semblait au bord des sanglots. Certains des poneys invités à l'évènement se retiraient déjà, déçus et frustrés par la réponse inconsidérée de celui pour qui ils s'étaient déplacés, et d'autres étaient restés pour profiter de ce qui restait de la fête malgré la tournure qu'elle avait prise.

La licorne violette réapparut devant la porte de la chambre et l'ouvrit d'un coup de sabot, surprenant Quivering Star, qui avait retiré sa cape mauve à étoiles et s'apprêtait à l'accrocher à un coin de son lit. L'unicorne sursauta, son visage normalement très neutre et sérieux exprimant une panique profonde l'espace d'un instant. Par un réflexe que Twilight n'avait encore jamais vu, il se servit de sa magie pour faire revenir sa cape sur son dos à une vitesse inouïe, avant de reprendre son sérieux et de lui crier d'une voix choquée :

-Vous ne pourriez pas frapper avant d'entrer ?  
-Heu... Ce n'est pas vraiment grave de voir un poney sans ses vêtements, ce n'est pas comme si on en portait tout le temps... fit remarquer Twilight qui trouvait cette réaction plus étrange que la situation en elle-même.  
-Pff. J'aimerais bien qu'on cesse de me déranger. Que l'orbe aie une défaillance, ce n'est de la faute de personne. Ce dragon qui nous attaque, c'est de sa faute et j'espère bien qu'il recevra un sort approprié pour ses actions, et ce avant qu'il ne cause trop d'ennuis. Mais que vous et vos amis abusiez de mon hospitalité et que vous faisiez irruption dans ma chambre sans prévenir, ça commence à dépasser les bornes !  
-Écoutez... répondit Twilight en essayant d'être aussi calme et ouverte d'esprit que possible. Nous ne pensions pas à mal, on pense bien que vous devez être fatigué de tout ce qui s'est passé et que Pinkie Pie a pris votre offre de « faire comme chez elle » un peu trop au pied de la lettre, mais... Si il est question d'hospitalité, ici, il s'agit de celle de la ville. Vous êtes arrivé ici sans le moindre avertissement, et certains poneys se méfient probablement de vous non seulement à cause de votre arrivée, mais aussi à cause des évènements qui se sont passés juste après ça. Et malgré tout, Pinkie a elle-même décidé d'organiser une fête rien que pour vous, ainsi que d'inviter quasiment tous les habitants de la ville, qui ont accepté de venir malgré leurs à prioris. Vous ne pouvez pas rejeter leur accueil comme ça...  
-Si. répondit Quivering avec une froideur à en fendre les pierres qui composaient les murs, le tout accompagné d'un regard noir braqué droit sur Twilight, ou plutôt un point invisible légèrement à côté de sa tête.  
Twilight laissa tomber sa mâchoire à l'entente d'une telle réponse, avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre.  
-... Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle simplement, encore trop désarmée pour élaborer sa question.  
-Je l'ai déjà dit : Je ne supporte pas les fêtes. Et je supporte encore moins les poneys qui insistent pour que je me mêle à ce genre d'absurdités.  
-Mais... Ça ne pourrait vous faire que du bien, et ça vous évitera d'avoir une mauvaise réputation auprès de Ponyville. Je pensais que vous vouliez recevoir de l'aide de la part des habitants pour remettre l'orbe en marche, si ils vous voient comme quelqu'un de si opposé à leur sympathie...  
-Si ils me voient comme quelqu'un qui se fiche totalement de leur sympathie, ils auront bien raison. Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent, et ils n'ont aucune raison de se mêler de mes affaires.  
-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? répondit Sol, qui avait fait irruption dans la pièce.  
-... Mais... Mais... Vous ne comprenez pas ? insista Twilight, doublement surprise. Rien que votre réaction face à tout ce qu'ils étaient prêts à faire pour vous va vraiment leur laisser une impression négative... Vous pouvez toujours réparer ça, et vous aurez plus de chances d'obtenir l'aide que vous souhaitez !  
-Je ne pense pas pouvoir changer le fait que je déteste les activités festives, ni le leur cacher. Si ça leur pose un problème et qu'ils ne veulent plus avoir de lien avec moi à cause de ça, soit. Je peux me débrouiller seul, voyez... répondit Quivering en fermant les yeux tandis que sa corne pliée commençait à briller.

Dans la salle principale, le reste du groupe était toujours rassemblé autour de Pinkie Pie, qui semblait toujours aussi choquée de la réponse de Quivering Star. Même Cranky, un vieil âne qui avait initialement eu une mauvaise réaction face à sa manie de souhaiter la bienvenue à chaque nouveau venu, était présent à la fête, ainsi que sa compagne Matilda et maugréait des propos heureusement inaudibles à l'adresse de cet unicorne mal embouché.

Les invités restants sursautèrent lorsque le sol se mit soudainement à trembler, et Pinkie sembla au bord de la crise cardiaque sous les effets combinés de son état de choc et de la surprise.

Rarity fut la première à ressentir quelque chose de familier dans l'air et fonça à l'extérieur. Elle arriva juste à temps pour voir le sol se déchirer autour de la tour sous le coup des gemmes qui en émergeaient comme des boulets de canon, faisant paniquer les poneys qui se trouvaient encore à proximité du bâtiment.

Les joyaux volants s'arrêtèrent dans les airs avant de se rassembler devant la porte de la tour et d'entrer en rangs, entourés d'une aura rose.

Rarity les suivit à l'intérieur, complètement hallucinée par les évènements, et aperçut Quivering, qui se tenait maintenant en haut des escaliers et guidait les pierres précieuse vers lui grâce à sa magie.

-Que signifie tout ce grabuge ? s'exclama Rarity.  
-On me fait savoir que mon attitude ne plaît pas aux autochtones, ainsi j'ai décidé d'écourter mon séjour et de rassembler seul le carburant nécessaire pour faire voler la tour à nouveau. répondit Quivering tout en faisant avancer les gemmes vers une salle adjacente. Ça évitera à tout le monde ici de se mettre les nerfs en pelote pour rien.  
-Mais… toutes ces gemmes ! s'indigna Rarity.  
-Oui, toutes ces gemmes. J'en ai besoin, c'est le seul carburant valable pour l'orbe. Il aurait fallu les rassembler tôt ou tard, d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
-Quivering, vous n'avez pas besoin d'être aussi sec… intervint Twilight en apparaissant derrière l'unicorne à cape.  
-Peut-être pas, mais je commence à me dire que je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici et que vous fréquenter n'est bon qu'à me faire perdre mon temps et ma concentration. Mes recherches ont déjà pris énormément de retard, le journal que vous m'avez déniché est indéchiffrable, et je doute de pouvoir trouver d'autres pistes ici, surtout si cette ville est peuplée de poneys indiscrets qui se brusquent quand j'exprime mon désaccord face à leur manie de briser le peu de calme dont je dispose !  
-Mais je voulais juste faire plaisir… bafouilla Pinkie Pie.  
-C'est raté. répliqua instantanément Quivering en lançant un regard perçant à la ponette rose, qui vit sa crinière s'aplatir encore plus tandis que ses yeux laissaient échapper des débuts de larmes.  
-Boss. intervint platement Sol.  
-Quoi encore ? s'impatienta Quivering en se tournant vers son assistant.

En guise de réponse, il reçut un sabot rouge en plein visage. Le bruit de l'impact résonna dans toute la pièce, faisant encore une fois sursauter tous les invités encore présents.

Sol resta immobile quelques longs instants, son sabot appuyé sur le visage de Quivering Star, qui resta lui aussi raide comme une statue. L'aura qui entourait les gemmes flottantes disparut abruptement, les laissant s'éparpiller en plein milieu du chemin. L'assistant reposa sa patte au sol, et l'unicorne chancela sur le côté, les yeux fermés, avant de reprendre son équilibre et de balancer dans l'autre direction pour revenir devant le petit poney rouge.

Il rouvrit les yeux d'un air surpris, et ses pupilles clignotèrent comme des ampoules sur le point de griller.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? s'interrogea-t-il avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui vient tout juste de se réveiller.  
-Un coup pareil n'est rien comparé à toute la peine que tu t'amuses à faire sentir à tous ces autres poneys.  
-Pardon ? Quel coup ? Quels poneys… ? demanda Quivering, l'air de n'avoir honnêtement aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer. Eux ? Que font-ils tous dans ma tour, et qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces décorations ?  
-Vous… Vous lui avez fait perdre la mémoire ? demanda Twilight, abasourdie.  
-Si j'étais capable de faire ça en un coup de sabot, je passerais mon temps à cogner tout le monde pour reprendre les disputes dès le début et empêcher qu'elles tournent mal.  
-Pour l'amour de Celestia, de quoi parlez-vous ? Je sors de ma chambre histoire de me ressourcer après avoir essayé en vain de déchiffrer ce fichu journal, et je me retrouve face à une fête foraine…  
-Oui, tu t'es déjà assez plaint comme ça, ne me force pas à t'en coller une nouvelle.  
-Assistant, je ne vous permets pas de me menacer ainsi ! s'indigna l'unicorne. Vu que vous n'avez pas l'air enclin à m'expliquer vous-même ce qui se passe ici alors que votre travail est de surveiller cet endroit, je vais devoir m'adresser à… Qui est responsable de tout ça, au juste ?

Sol et Twilight échangèrent un regard intrigué, avant de désigner Pinkie Pie d'un sabot hésitant, alors qu'elle était toujours en pleine dépression et entourée de ses amies, des Cakes ainsi que de Cranky et Matilda. La plupart d'entre eux fixaient l'unicorne d'un air réprobateur.

-Je suis de plus en plus confus par la tournure des évènements… murmura Quivering Star.  
-Nous aussi, je crois. répondit platement Sol alors que Twilight se mettait à loucher tellement la situation lui échappait.

Quivering Star descendit les escaliers, ignorant complètement les gemmes éparpillées au sol, les autres invités et les décorations alors qu'il s'approchait du groupe compact, qui continuait de lui adresser un regard de méfiance collective.

-Pinkie Pie, c'est bien cela ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda Quivering avec toute l'honnêteté dont il était capable.  
-Vous êtes méchan-han-han-haaant ! répondit la ponette en éclatant en sanglots.

Quivering Star obtint à son tour un strabisme temporaire face à cette réponse.

-Qu'ai-je donc fait pour vous mettre dans un état pareil ? demanda Quivering, qui eut l'air de se sentir sincèrement coupable de ce qui se passait.  
-Oui, bien sûr. maugréa l'âne Cranky en rajustant sa perruque pour avoir l'air plus sévère. Tu t'amuses à complètement briser l'ambiance que Pinkie et ses copines se sont fatiguées à mettre en place, et après tu te demandes sérieusement ce qui la dérange ?  
-Hein. répondit l'unicorne sans mettre la moindre intonation dans sa voix.  
-Vous m'aviez l'air d'un brave gaillard, mais là c'est quand même pas des manières. ajouta Applejack.  
-Eeyup, ajouta Big Macintosh, le grand frère d'Applejack, qui se trouvait être un étalon rouge massif fixant Quivering d'un air à la fois énervé et patient.  
-J'ai du mal à croire que Pinkie aie voulu organiser une fête pour vous. commenta Mme. Cake, une jument bleue claire à la crinière rose en permanente et portant un tablier. Vous avez bien dû cacher votre jeu pour qu'elle vous voie sous un bon jour jusqu'à maintenant.  
-Mais par Discord, qu'ai-je fait pour vous mettre tellement en colère ?  
-Arrête de nous prendre pour des idiots ! lança Rainbow Dash avec suffisamment de force pour faire chanceler Quivering en arrière.  
-Moi qui étais venue ici pour me détendre afin de pouvoir mettre au clair les évènements récents avec Twilight et vous demain, on peut dire que vous avez tout flanqué par-terre ! ajouta le maire, qui s'était faite discrète jusque là.  
-Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous puissiez dire des choses aussi inconsidérées... murmura Fluttershy, en retrait mais quand même assez fort pour qu'on entende le reproche dans sa voix.  
-Mais... Je... balbutia Quivering en regardant dans tous les sens, se sentant de plus en plus confus et coupable de quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Ses yeux grésillèrent à nouveau, cette fois assez fort et bruyamment pour que tout le monde en face de lui s'en rende clairement compte. Il sursauta comme s'il avait reçu un choc électrique, puis resta immobile devant le groupe, observant tous ses interlocuteurs d'un air encore plus surpris et inquiet qu'avant.

-... Encore ce marshmallow ? s'interrogea-t-il en regardant Rarity, qui se figea dans une expression de choc. Et pourquoi y a-t-il un arbre dans ma tour ? ajouta-t-il en tournant son regard vers Fluttershy, qui fut prise à contre-sabot et parvint uniquement à loucher en guise de réponse.  
-Quel toupet ! Il recommence à nous insulter ! s'écria Rarity en s'approchant de lui, l'air tellement en colère que son maquillage se déformait.  
-CA SUFFIT !

La voix éclata entre Quivering et le groupe de détracteurs qui l'opposaient, et Twilight apparut sur la trajectoire de Rarity dans un flash violet.

-Je comprends que ses actions vous mettent en colère, mais je crois que vous voyez tous que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Les filles, vous avez été avec nous quand l'orbe s'est détraqué, et Quivering a encaissé le choc à ma place. Comme je le craignais, son esprit a dû en souffrir, ce qui expliquerait son comportement instable.  
-Je... Vraiment ? s'interrogea Quivering. Je n'ai rien remarqué...  
-J'ai bien vu la réaction que vous venez d'avoir, et d'après ce que vous avez dit, vous avez des hallucinations... Vous avez parlé d'un marshmallow et d'un arbre, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui... Juste là... Vous ne les voyez pas ? demanda l'unicorne blanc tout en tendant un sabot tremblant.  
-Je vois Rarity et Fluttershy, pour ma part...  
-V... Vraiment... ?  
-T'as déjà eu le même problème toute à l'heure, t'avais confondu la bourgeoise avec une guimauve géante... ajouta Sol en s'approchant.  
-Mais je ne vous permet p... voulut protester Rarity.  
-Ça suffit, j'ai dit. l'interrompit Twilight. Tout ce qui nous est arrivé aujourd'hui a mis nos nerfs à vif, et ce n'est pas en nous emportant sur les réactions irréfléchies des autres que ça va s'arranger. L'idée de Pinkie Pie était très bonne, mais Quivering a l'air d'avoir été très affecté par l'accident de toute à l'heure, et là où une fête nous aurait permis à tous de nous ressourcer sa condition risque de gêner tout le monde, surtout lui-même. Il vaudrait mieux annuler cette soirée et laisser la situation refroidir. Je sais que vous avez tous été choqués et blessés par ce que Quivering a dit, mais s'il-vous-plaît, nous sommes sept ici à avoir assisté à ce qui lui est arrivé, et je suis sûre que c'est pour ça qu'il vous a parlé comme il l'a fait ce n'était pas forcément de sa faute...  
-Désolé... ajouta faiblement Quivering en baissant les yeux.

Tous les membres du groupe se regardèrent les uns les autres comme s'ils concertaient en silence, les amies de Twilight jetèrent toutes un regard à Quivering juste au moment où il eut un nouveau spasme et un clignotement d'yeux, à la suite de quoi il regarda autour de lui d'un air anxieux, comme s'il se demandait s'il allait encore voir quelque chose qui n'existe que dans son esprit.

-J'suppose que tu dois avoir raison. reconnut Applejack en se grattant la tête.  
-Tu t'y connais mieux en magie que moi, Twilight. ajouta Rarity. J'espère pour lui que tu as raison, je n'aimerais pas qu'il se serve de l'excuse que tu lui a donné pour continuer à être aussi odieux.  
-Y'a qu'à bien l'observer, on dirait qu'il débloque à chaque fois que ses yeux clignotent. fit remarquer Rainbow Dash. A tous les coups il a dû avoir un gros court-circuit quand il était tout seul dans sa chambre pour être aussi méchant quand il en est sorti...  
-Devenir méchant sans s'en rendre compte... Ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs... murmura Fluttershy baissant la tête. C'est affreux, mais j'espère aussi que ce n'est qu'une sorte de maladie magique, et que vous n'êtes pas comme ça en vrai... ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Quivering.  
-J'admets que je ne suis pas le plus sociable de poneys, mais je ne pense pas non plus prendre plaisir à blesser les autres. répondit l'unicorne. Je ne me souviens même pas de ce que j'ai pu tenir comme propos...  
-Vous avez dit, répondit Pinkie Pie en reniflant, que vous détestiez les fêtes...  
-Euh... Je ne suis pas un amateur de festivités, en effet, mais j'ai probablement dû le dire d'une façon très dure pour que ça aie un tel impact sur vous tous ?

Le groupe lui répondit en un hochement de tête collectif.

-Bonté divine. répondit Quivering, honteux de ce qu'il avait fait même sans s'en souvenir. J'en suis profondément désolé. Je crois beaucoup à ce dicton disant qu'on apprend de ses erreurs, mais en l'occurrence, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui a bien pu se passer... Ça m'inquiète, je n'aimerais pas à nouveau causer la colère et la confusion de mon entourage sans même le réaliser.  
-Comme je l'ai dit, ça ressemble vraiment à un effet du choc magique que vous avez subi lorsque vous avez essayé de maîtriser l'orbe. Même si votre état vous rend instable et imprévisible, il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde d'enfin prendre du vrai repos et de voir ce qu'on peut faire dès demain.  
-En espérant que je ne perde pas le contrôle de moi-même en pleine nuit...  
-Je peux monter la garde et te coller mon sabot dans la tronche si tu délires, ça a déjà marché une fois. intervint Sol sur un ton parfaitement sérieux.  
-Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama Quivering, qui pensa avoir atteint la summum de la confusion.

A suivre...


	7. Chapitre 7: Croissant De Lune

**Chapitre 7: Croissant de Lune**

Entre les arbres massifs et enchevêtrés de la forêt Everfree, à proximité de Ponyville, une silhouette sombre avançait en écartant les obstacles sur sa route comme s'ils n'existaient même pas. Un long sillon d'arbres détruits, de rochers pulvérisés et d'occasionnels animaux écrasés au milieu d'énormes traces de pas ; se formait au fur et à mesure que l'ombre avançait d'un pas lourd...

Plus loin dans la même forêt, un arbre plus grand que les autres avait été creusé et aménagé pour servir de maison à une résidente unique de ces lieux normalement évités par tout ce qui n'était pas une bête sauvage. Au travers d'une fenêtre placée dans l'écorce, on pouvait apercevoir une zèbre, à la crinière coiffée en une grande crète noire et blanche, et portant de nombreux bracelets, colliers et boucles d'oreilles en or.

Occupée à verser divers ingrédients contenus par des jarres de terre cuite dans un chaudron bouillant, elle s'arrêta entre deux dosages pour jeter un coup d'oeil au livre ouvert posé sur la table à côté d'elle, pour s'assurer qu'elle suivait la recette correctement... Mais en tournant la tête, elle repéra du coin de l'oeil un mouvement au travers d'une fenêtre.

Le récipient qu'elle tenait entre les dents eut à peine le temps d'atteindre le sol qu'elle s'était déjà précipitée à l'extérieur afin d'aller de voir de plus près ce qui était en train de se passer.

…

-J'ai vraiment sous-estimé ces poneys et l'influence de l'étoile, je pensais pouvoir désamorcer cette crise sans faire de sacrifices, ni de mon côté, ni de celui des victimes, mais je crois qu'il va falloir faire une croix sure genre de solution... maugréa Arcadès en continuant son chemin entre les arbres, ou plutôt au travers tant il avait tendance à déraciner ceux qui étaient dans sa trajectoire rectiligne.

Il s'arrêta un instant, regardant autour de lui comme s'il cherchait à jauger quelque chose, puis dégaina son épée de son fourreau, libérant son aura écarlate qui fit instantanément prendre feu à une partie de la canopée autours de lui.

-Cette lumière ne disparaîtra que si on l'engloutit dans suffisamment d'ombre. Je me suis laissé aller pendant tout ce temps où je l'ai poursuivie. Même dans son état actuel, elle brille encore trop fort pour que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Tout comme elle doit se nourrir d'autres lueurs plus petites pour regagner son vrai pouvoir, je ne pourrais rivaliser que si je m'approprie suffisamment d'obscurité...

Il planta violemment sa lame dans le sol devant lui, et la terre s'embrasa aussitôt. Les flammes rouges s'étendirent en quelques instants aux arbres qui l'entouraient. L'incendie gagna en intensité tout en prenant plus d'espace, lui permettant de s'étendre encore plus vite et de gagner encore plus de puissance pour chaque feuille qu'il brûlait. Le feu infernal créé par l'épée était effectivement en train de se renforcer au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, se nourrissant de ce qu'il engloutissait, et ne montrait aucun signe d'affaiblissement contrairement à un feu normal, qui perdrait en intensité une fois à court d'éléments à consumer.

Plus loin, la zèbre galopait dans la direction inverse à celle que prenaient les animaux de la forêt en fuite. Ce à quoi ils essayaient d'échapper devait être inhabituellement dangereux, car même une Manticore faisait partie de la foule paniquée.

La résidente de la forêt fut malheureusement vite contrainte à faire demi-tour et à fuir comme les bêtes qui étaient passées à côté d'elles quelques instants plus tôt, car elle se retrouva face à un mur écarlate brûlant qui carbonisait tout sur son passage, et réduisit en cendre plusieurs bestioles qui n'avaient pas été assez rapides pour lui échapper...

De peur de subir le même sort, la zèbre n'eut d'autre choix que de galoper aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait en direction de Ponyville, se disant que sa demeure n'allait probablement pas échapper aux flammes, vu leur vitesse d'expansion...

…

-J'imagine donc que je vais tenter de dormir, après tous ces évènements. dit Quivering Star d'un air somnolent et épuisé en entrant dans sa chambre. Nous sommes certainement tous en train de nous forcer à rester éveillés, et qui sait, mon problème se sera peut-être arrangés après une bonne nuit de sommeil...  
-Comme je t'ai dit, si jamais tu te détraques à nouveau, je peux retenter mon remède miracle de toute à l'heure. répondit Sol. Et puis si j'y met un peu plus de force, ça pourra aussi servir de somnifère. ajouta-t-il en mimant dans le vide le coup de sabot qu'il avait asséné plus tôt à Quivering.  
-Ce serait bien qu'on n'en arrive pas jusque là... commenta Twilight. Son esprit a déjà été affecté par le dysfonctionnement de l'orbe, il ne faudrait pas en plus lui causer des lésions...  
-Je tape pas si fort... N'est-ce pas patr...

En se tournant vers Quivering Star, Sol dût baisser le regard pour le voir profondément endormi par-terre. Par un réflexe qui tirait de l'habitude, le poney rouge hissa son maître sur son dos malgré la différence de taille entre eux, et le catapulta sur son lit en se cabrant. L'unicorne s'écrasa sur le matelas sans se réveiller et se pelottona sur lui-même, s'enroulant dans sa cape par la même occasion.

-Mouais, bon, comme tout le monde l'a dit une bonne dizaine de fois depuis toute à l'heure, il est temps qu'on se pose et qu'on laisse la situation refroidir. commenta Sol en trottant vers la sortie. On va faire sortir les invités et ensuite tout le monde ira pioncer, à moins que toi et tes copines aient encore des trucs à faire ici...  
-Je comptais continuer à consulter la bibliothèque de Quivering, maintenant que tout est mieux rangé, ça devrait être plus facile. répondit Twilight en le suivant.  
-Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de vous coucher tôt, ici dans la cambrousse ? La nuit est déjà tombée avant même que la fête ne soit prête...  
-C'est le cas pour Applejack et Rarity à cause de leurs métiers, mais personellement, j'ai des horaires assez flexibles... Ou plutôt chaotiques, tout dépend de ce que j'ai à faire. Heureusement, j'ai terminé mes listes de tâches importantes peu de temps avant votre arrivée, et je suis sûr que la nouveauté que vous apportez me permettra, voire permettra à mes amies ; d'apprendre quelque chose et d'en faire un rapport pour la princesse.  
-La princesse ? s'étonna Sol.  
-Oui, je suis son étudiante directe.  
-Ici, dans ce trou paumé ? Elle ne vit pas dans cette ville de snobs, dans les montagnes ?  
-Heu, oui, à Canterlot, mais elle m'a envoyé faire mes études ici...  
-Bon sang, même les princesses font des profs nazes, et après on s'étonne que les gars comme moi lâchent les études...

Twilight s'arrêta dans sa marche et afficha un air vexé tandis que Sol descendait les escaliers vers le palier inférieur la salle principale, où la fête avait été organisée.

-Allez, allez, tout le monde se tire, la fête est annulée. lança Sol au peu d'invités qui restaient encore. Le boss s'est tapé un coup de stress passager qui l'a mis de mauvaise humeur, il s'en remettra après une bonne nuit de sommeil et je suis sûr qu'il vous présentera des excuses demain. Maintenant arrêtez de bouffer les gâteaux, emportez vos parts si vous voulez, mais on aimerait avoir la paix par ici.

Les derniers invités eurent l'air quelque peu indignés, mais se retirèrent malgré tout sans protester. Au bout de quelques instants, il ne restait plus dans la salle principale que Sol, Twilight et les cinq amies de cette dernières. Et Spike.

-Bon, et vous, vous allez squatter comme le patron vous en a donné la permission ? demanda Sol aux autres ponettes.  
-Pour ma part, j'me dis qu'avec tout ce qui est arrivé, on f'rait bien de garder un œil sur Quiv'ring, sa tour et sa boule de cristal. répondit Applejack.  
-Quoi, vous allez m'aider à monter la garde ?  
-Ca ne fera de mal à personne, et puis Twilight a aussi besoin d'utiliser la biblio. fit remarquer Rainbow Dash.  
-De plus, personne n'oserait déranger notre pauvre Fluttershy. ajouta Rarity.  
-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Sol chercha Fluttershy du regard et l'aperçut, pelotonnée sur elle-même dans un divan, profondément endormie.

-... Mais elle n'a presque rien fait de toute la soirée... commenta Sol en détournant rapidement le regard comme si il était gêné par quelque chose.  
-Je crois qu'elle a surtout été fatiguée par ses émotions, une attaque de dragon, ce n'est pas vraiment du goût de tout le monde. répondit Rarity. C'est elle la plus sensible du groupe, mais elle est quand même étonamment solide. Si elle a besoin de repos, c'est que nos limites sont presque atteintes elles-aussi...  
-Donc vous allez toutes camper ici... soupira Sol.  
-Ouais ! Une soirée pyjama ! s'écria Pinkie Pie en surgissant à côté de Sol, derrière qui elle s'était apparemment cachée jusque là malgré sa petite taille.

Le poney rouge sursauta et se retourna, prêt à riposter, face à la ponette rouge, qui portait désormais un pyjama aux couleurs pastels et décoré d'images de bonbons et de gâteaux.

-D'où tu sors ça, toi ? s'interrogea Rainbow Dash face à cet accoutrement.  
-Elle s'est vite remise de sa dépression, dites-donc... commenta Sol.  
-Serait-il possible de faire moins de bruit ? s'indigna Rarity en jetant un coup d'oeil rapide à Fluttershy qui s'agita un peu dans son sommeil pour blottir sa tête dans sa longue queue.  
-Ugh, faites ce que vous voulez, moi aussi j'ai besoin de pioncer. Faites-vous votre after-party toutes seules... s'impatienta Sol en partant vers les escaliers, croisant Twilight qui se dirigeait vers les étagères.  
-On ira pas bien loin, à c'rythme... commenta Applejack.  
-Quivering, Sol et Fluttershy ont eu le bon réflèxe. répondit Twilight. AJ, Rarity, Pinkie et Rainbow Dash, faites de même et allez vous reposer.  
-Et toi ? demanda Rarity.  
-Et Fluttershy ? ajouta Rainbow Dash.  
-On va la laisser dormir, moi je reste ici pour enfin voir ce qu'il y a d'intéressant dans cette bibliothèque.  
-Et la soirée pyjama, alors ? demanda Pinkie Pie, déçue alors qu'elle avait déjà préparé son canon à confettis.  
-Pinkie... maugréa Twilight en la fixant d'un air las.  
-Bon, d'accord...

Les quatre ponettes se retirèrent à leur tour, laissant Twilight continuer ses recherches et Fluttershy se reposer, tandis que du côté de la forêt Everfree, loin à l'horizon, une lueur écarlate s'intensifiait sans toutefois se faire assez grande pour que les habitants de Ponyville ne la remarquent...

-Et moi, je peux faire quelque chose ? demanda Spike, qui lisait un livre suffisamment grand pour se cacher derrière depuis le début de la conversation.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé là ? demanda Twilight, surprise de voir son assistant plongé dans la lecture d'un si gros volume.  
-Un bouquin sur les dragons, on dirait, ça montre quelles espèces il existe, j'essaie de voir si il n'y a pas quelque chose qui ressemble à celui qui a attaqué toute à l'heure... Ou à la limite, aux dragons sans ailes comme moi.  
-Bon, dans ce cas, tu peux le prendre avec toi, mais j'aimerais bien être seule pour mes recherches.  
-Je retourne à la bibliothèque, donc ?  
-Oui, mais avant cela, je te demanderais juste une dernière chose. Prends de quoi écrire, s'il-te-plaît.

…

-Les choses ne se déroulent pas comme prévu. soupira une voix grave et profonde qui grondait comme une avalanche au milieu d'un monastère. L'étoile a su envoyer son éclat avant de s'éteindre, mais ça ne durera pas. Quiconque a vu sa lumière tentera de rassembler d'autres éclats et de s'en servir pour à nouveau faire briller cet astre infect.

Un être massif se leva dans le noir, faiblement éclairé par un dôme de cristal à facettes posé sur un piédestal devant lui, et tendit un bras vers l'objet, provoquant des craquements rocheux lors de son geste.

Une énorme main aux doigts acérés et à la texture rocheuse se posèrent sur la surface brillante. La faible lumière émise par le dôme traversa les griffes qui s'étaient posées dessus, révélant leur transludescence et leur teinte verte émeraude.

A l'intérieur du cristal, une image se forma soudainement, celle d'un feu infernal qui se manifestait dans une forêt sombre...

-Il a décidé d'accélérer les choses. commenta le titan. Espérons que ça ne rende pas notre fin plus rapide que celle de la lumière... ajouta-t-il tandis que ses yeux rouges s'allumaient dans la pénombre.

…

Quivering Star ouvrit soudainement les yeux, comme réveillé par un bruit qu'il n'avait pas entendu, et s'étonna de se retrouver debout, plutôt que couché n'importe comment dans son lit et emmêlé dans sa couverture.

De toutes façons, son lit n'était même pas là pour que ce soit possible, il était à même le sol. Un sol blanc et solide. Tout comme les murs, le plafond, et tout le reste.

-Une seconde, ça ressemble à l'interface de l'orbe... s'étonna Quivering. Mais il est hors-service, et j'était pourtant sûr d'avoir été en train de parler avec Twilight Sparkle et mon assistant il y a quelques instants...

Sans prévenir, une série de flashs lumineux survinrent autour de l'unicorne, l'éblouissant à plusieurs reprises. Une fois la séance de stroboscopie terminée, Quivering regarda autour de lui et fut surpris de faire face à plusieurs versions miniatures de l'orbe, presque aussi petits que l'orbe de contrôle situé sur le toit de la tour.

-Par tous les dragons, qu'est-ce que...

Aussitôt, l'un des orbes flotta à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Quivering eut le réflèxe de se baisser pour esquiver le projectile, mais rien ne se passa. Il releva la tête et vit que l'orbe s'était arrêté juste devant lui, et que l'inscritpion « dragons » était affichée en lettres étherées sur sa surface, surmontée par un symbole représentant une silhouette de dragon.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça a réagi à ce que j'ai dit ? Euh... Magie ? Pierres précieuses ? Astrologie ?

Trois autres orbes s'approchèrent de lui de la même manière que le premier, comportant chacun un des termes qu'il avait prononcé, et respectivement surmontés d'un symbole de baguette magique, de diamant, et d'une constellation.

-Ca alors... Des informations de l'orbe auraient-elles été transférées dans mon esprit comme je l'avais supposé ? Et je peux les attirer à moi en disant simplement ce que je recherche ? L'interface habituelle de l'orbe n'est qu'un fatras absolu dont les seules informations claires sont celles qui veulent bien s'afficher au sommet de la pile, aurais-je enfin gagné le pouvoir de faire des recherches plus précises grâce à l'accident de toute à l'heure ? s'extasia l'unicorne, qui pensait finalement apercevoir une lueur au bout de ses recherches infructueuses.

Une nouvelle réaction fut provoquée dans l'espace blanc par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, le sol commença à trembler, les petits orbes s'éloignèrent soudain dans toutes les directions et disparurent derrière un horizon invisible. Du sol immaculé sortit un dôme violet entourée d'une aura rosée, qui s'éleva de plus en plus, révélant sa taille impressionnante.

Au bout de quelques instants de secousses silencieuses, un orbe au moins trois fois plus grand que celui de Quivering se tenait face à lui, et le terme « pouvoir » s'afficha dessus, surmonté d'un symbole ressemblant à la corne tordue héréditaire du clan des Stellmare.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, un sourire commença à se former sur le visage de Quivering, autant dans son propre esprit que dans la réalité, où il dormait profondément dans sa chambre.

…

Loin de Ponyville, se dressait Canterlot, une cité construite directement sur la face d'une montagne. Des tours aux couleurs vives regardaient le paysage de haut, et au sommet de l'une d'entre elle, une jument se servait de cet avantage pour observer l'horizon au travers d'une longue vue.

-Je peux ressentir les répercussions d'évènements mystérieux depuis ma position, murmura la grande jument en écartant sa crinière bleue comme une nuit étoilée de devant ses yeux, car un vent étrange soufflait depuis un moment sur elle, comme si l'air lui-même essayait de s'éloigner de quelque chose. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir jamais eu cette impression de par le passé, de quoi peut-il donc bien s'agir ? ajouta-t-elle en approchant de nouveau l'un de ses yeux de l'objectif pour continuer son observation.

Sa sœur et elle, possédant toutes deux des pouvoirs magiques hors normes, avaient pu sentir une interférence dans l'atmosphère de magie, imperceptible par les poneys normaux, qui régnait sur Equestria. Mais l'évènement avait été si inattendu et bref qu'il leur avait été impossible de déterminer sa nature exacte, voire même sa provenance…

-C'est inconcevable, en tant que Princesses, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser passer quoi que ce soit concernant l'équilibre de notre monde. Il s'est passé quelque chose, j'en suis convaincue, et quiconque est responsable a tenté de cacher ses actes… Mais ce court instant de déséquilibre n'est pas passé inaperçu, notre vigilance est infaillible !

Soudain, une petite explosion de flammes vertes survint au-dessus de la tête de la jument, et quelque chose tomba sur la tiare qu'elle portait sur la tête.

-QUI OSE SE FAUFILER AINSI DANS NOTRE DOS ? hurla soudain la Princesse, dont la voix obtint un effet d'écho suffisamment intense pour faire sursauter les gardes qui patrouillaient dans le jardin royal au pied de la tour, tout en se cabrant, en déployant ses ailes d'un bleu profond et en projetant des éclairs autour d'elle à l'aide de sa corne.

Un parchemin bascula de la tête de la Princesse et tomba à côté d'elle, lui faisant réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, et elle jeta un regard gêné aux gardes, qui avaient tous levé la tête vers elle d'un air inquiet.

-Tout va bien, Dame Luna ? demanda un étalon blanc à l'armure violette qui se trouvait à la tête d'une petite troupe de gardes.  
-J'ai été saisie dans ma concentration, rien de plus. Vous pouvez continuer votre travail, Shining Armor.

Luna secoua la tête, encore un peu désorientée d'avoir été sortie de ses pensées d'une manière aussi brusque, même si c'était partiellement de sa propre faute ; puis souleva le parchemin et l'ouvrit devant elle grâce à sa magie.

-Une lettre de Twilight Sparkle ? Ne sont-elles pas normalement destinées à ma sœur ?

_« Chère Princesse Luna._

J'imagine que vous êtes surprise de recevoir cette lettre, mais je sais que vous êtes active durant la nuit et que vous avez pour tâche de surveiller attentivement le royaume pendant que votre sœur se repose, je vous écris donc cette lettre de toute urgence pour vous avertir que des évènements inquiétants se sont produits aujourd'hui même à Ponyville.

Premièrement, un unicorne ambulant du nom de Quivering Star est arrivé au village à bord d'une tour capable de voler grâce à un moteur magique d'un type qu'on ne voit plus de nos jours.

Deuxièmement, le moteur en question a eu un dysfonctionnement et a provoqué une décharge magique, dont Quivering Star a été la victime principale.

Troisièmement, un dragon est venu jusqu'en ville et a sauvagement attaqué la tour, ainsi que mes amies et moi-même qui nous trouvions sur les lieux ; apparemment dans le but de détruire le moteur pour des raisons qui nous échappent encore.

Enfin, Quivering Star, qui nous a aidées à repousser le dragon, a montré des signes d'instabilité mentale, probablement à cause de la décharge qui l'a touché de plein fouet.

Au moment où je vous écris ceci, je suis occupée à faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque de la _tour, le dragon s'est enfui en direction de la forêt Everfree, et le moteur magique à présent inactif se trouve juste sous mes pieds. Mes amies sont parties se reposer, et Quivering a lui-aussi besoin de récupérer._

Je fais encore ce que je peux pour éclaircir la situation, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore trav

Désolé Princesse, Twilight vient de s'écrouler de sommeil en pleine dictée, alors je prends la relève. De toutes façons c'est déjà moi qui écris, alors bon…

Je crois qu'on vous a dit tout ce qu'il y avait d'important à savoir, l'idée était qu'on voulait vous demander, à Celestia et vous, de nous filer un coup de main en gardant un œil sur ce qu'il se passe dans les alentours de Ponyville, et peut-être aussi de la forêt Everfree, vu que c'est là que ce dragon noir est parti quand Twilight et les autres l'ont chassé.

On commence à avoir l'habitude des problèmes, après votre période malfaisante, le retour de Discord et l'attaque des changelins. alors maintenant on préfère mettre toutes les chances de notre côté quand il se passe des trucs bizarres. On n'est jamais trop prudent, comme on dit.

Bien à vous, Spike. Et Twilight Sparkle, évidemment, même si elle n'est pas réveillée pour me dire de l'écrire. »  
  
-Un dragon noir et un moteur magique ancien ? Est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec ce que nous avons ressenti ? Voyons voir si je peux repérer quelque chose d'ici…

La Princesse tourna sa longue vue en direction de Ponyville, et regarda au travers de l'objectif. Elle ne tarda pas à apercevoir une tour ancienne, jamais vue auparavant, présente aux abords du village.

-Cette architecture… Elle est usée et ternie, mais la forme des pierres, des fenêtres et des rambardes me semble familière.

Luna sentit à nouveau quelque chose toucher son crâne. L'espace d'un instant, elle tendit ses membres dans le but de se cabrer à nouveau, mais s'arrêta au milieu de son geste, les ailes à moitié déployées. Elle se ressaisit et se servit de sa magie pour retirer le nouveau parchemin de sa crinière et l'ouvrir.

_« P.S. Un truc qui me revient en tête à l'instant et que Twilight a oublié de mentionner : D'après ce qu'on a compris, Quivering Star est le dernier descendant d'un clan de licornes connu sous le nom de Stellmare. Il s'agirait d'un ancien clan qui a maîtrisé et même inventé des tas de trucs sur la magie. Comme votre sœur et vous avez vécu très longtemps et y connaissez un bout en magie, peut-être que vous savez quelque chose là-dessus. Quivering nous a dit que sa famille a abandonné la magie, qu'il est le premier des siens à s'y être à nouveau intéressé depuis des générations, et qu'il est à la recherche d'informations sur le passé de son clan et de son héritage. Ce serait bien si on pouvait lui donner un coup de pouce à ce sujet, ce type est déjà une vraie boule de stress ambulante à cause de ses recherches qui ne le mènent nulle part, et il a piqué une crise parce que Pinkie voulait faire la fête…_

Désolé de vous déranger avec tout ça, mais on veut vraiment s'assurer d'avoir le contrôle de la situation avant que ça ne dégénère.

Spike »

-Stellmare… ? C'est impossible… murmura Luna, dont les yeux fixaient le nom du clan écrit dans la lettre.

A suivre.


	8. Chapitre 8: Clair De Lune

**Désastre Astral, Chapitre 8 : Clair de Lune**

Dans la forêt Everfree, la végétation était normalement sensée se montrer de plus en plus dense et sombre au fur et à mesure que l'on s'enfonçait dans ces lieux... Mais là où les feuilles des arbres auraient dû être suffisamment nombreuses pour complètement cacher le ciel aux yeux des créatures vivant dans l'ombre, tout avait disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à une clairière au sol noir de suie.

Tous les animaux et monstres mystérieux et menaçants qui vivaient là avaient subi le même sort que les arbres lors du passage d'un mur de flammes rouges, et leurs cendres teintaient le sol. La seule créature vivante à se trouver là était un dragon aux écailles noires et aux ailes hypertrophiées et tordues, assis en tailleur en plein milieu de la clairière, les yeux fermés et les bras croisés, tandis que des flammes écarlates émanant d'une épée plantée dans le sol virevoltaient autour de lui.

Tout était parfaitement silencieux depuis que l'incendie s'était terminé et que le dragon avait commencé à méditer. Les seuls bruits qui restaient étaient les crépitements éthérés des feu-follets créés par l'épée, et les battements du cœur du dragon, duquel émanait à présent une telle énergie que l'ont pouvait voir une lumière rouge s'allumer et s'éteindre au travers des écailles de son torse.

Arcadès ouvrit subitement les yeux et leva la tête au ciel. Ses pupilles de serpent jaunes clignotaient et passaient au même rythme que les battemens de son cœur. A chaque fois que cela arrivait, le dragon noir parvenait à voir des choses qu'il ne voyait pas d'habitude, et que personne d'autre n'était sensé voir.

Les constellations n'étaient que des dessins que les poneys astrologues avaient imaginé à partir des étoiles qu'ils voyaient dans le ciel. Des formes supposées représenter des animaux, des objets, ou même des personnages. Ca n'avait pas plus de sens que de voir des formes dans les nuages. Et pourtant, là où la plupart des poneys superstitieux imaginaient simplement les liens entre les étoiles et les représentaient sur des cartes astrales, les traits formant les constellations apparaissaient réellement aux yeux d'Arcadès.

Son regard était fixé sur un groupe d'étoiles situées entre deux autres constellations, l'une supposée représenter un scorpion, l'autre un cheval dont la tête avait été remplacée par le haut du corps d'une créature totalement inconnue, et qui maniait un arc à flêches.

Le groupe situé entre ces deux formes vagues ne formait pas une constellation. Ou plutôt pas encore. Aux yeux du dragon, des traits commençaient à se former entre les étoiles, mais ils étaient tremblants, comme si celui qui les traçait avait un mal fou à maîtriser ses mouvements. Une nouvelle constellation encore inconnue tentait de forcer sa propre existence...

Le regard d'Arcadès s'orienta brusquement vers la lune, qui dominait le ciel et l'éclairait d'un croissant de lune réduit mais intensément brillant. C'était cet éclat qui avait attiré l'attention du dragon noir. Quelques secondes plus tôt, le satellite nocturne ne s'était pas montré aussi lumineux.

-Les astres sont réellement en train de devenir fous. murmura Arcadès tout en jetant au ciel un regard perçant, comme s'il espérait que les étoiles le prennent comme une menaçe de mort.

Ce regard noir dût offenser quelqu'un ou quelque chose, car aussitôt des nuages apparurent de nulle part et se mirent à couvrir le ciel, à l'exception de la lune autour de laquelle ils se mirent à tourbilloner. Une silhouette minuscule se dessina dans la lumière du croissant de lune et se mit à grandir très rapidement...

-Ne me dites pas que la lune elle-même a décidé de m'attaquer ?! s'exclama Arcadès en se relevant d'un bond et en refermant ses griffes sur le pommeau de son arme.

-Vous n'êtes pas loin de la vérité, sinistre malfrat ! répondit une voix puissante provenant du ciel qui résonna dans toute la clairière.

La silhouette venue de la lune fut à présent assez grande pour qu'on la reconaisse comme étant un carosse volant tiré par deux pégases, qui fonçait en piqué vers la clairière brûlée. Arcadès arracha son épée du sol et donna un grand coup de lame au-dessus de lui, envoyant une vague d'énergie rouge qui alla à la rencontre de l'adversaire.

Les pégases effectuèrent un tonneau, esquivant largement l'attaque tout en continuant leur descente, et se redressèrent pour atterrir au bord de la clairière dans un grand dérapage contrôlé qui souleva un mur de cendres.

A présent assez près d'Arcadès pour que ce dernier puisse les identifier, il put voir que les deux poneys ailés portaient des armures bleues comme la nuit, et étaient dotés d'ailes de chauve-souris, plutôt que d'ailes d'oiseau comme la plupart de leurs congénères. Le carosse qu'ils tiraient avaient la même teinte sombre que leurs armures, et avait des formes torturées et sinistres, avec pour couronner le tout, un grand joyau ressemblant à un œil incrusté sur la face avant.

Mais le détail qui surprit le plus Arcadès fut le fait que personne n'était dans le carosse.

Reconaissant immédiatement une forme de stratégie dans tout ça, le dragon fit un grand bond dans les airs, juste à temps pour éviter une salve d'éclairs qui vinrent pulvériser le sol là où il s'était trouvé l'instant d'avant.

Au milieu de son bond, Arcadès exécuta un salto arrière et se retrouva pratiquement nez-à-nez avec une Alicorne bleu nuit volant à sa hauteur, qui le fixait à l'envers de ses yeux lumineux, et dont la corne était encore entourée d'arcs électriques.

-La Princesse de la nuit ! s'écria Arcadès en pleine acrobatie.

Il tenta de terminer son salto en envoyant ses pieds dans la direction de l'Alicorne, mais celle-ci s'éloigna d'un puissant battement d'ailes, laissant le reptile géant se débrouiller avec la loi de la gravité.

Le dragon frappa le sol, appuyé sur ses pattes arrières et sa main libre, puis fit un saut sur le côté tout en tournant sur lui-même pour s'orienter dans la direction de l'ennemi et cracher un souffle de flammes rouges dans sa direction.

L'alicorne fit un tonneau sur le côté, évitant le cône brûlant, et répliqua avec une nouvelle rafale d'éclairs générés par sa corne.

Le dragon encaissa l'attaque de plein fouet, et fut foudroyé à répétition pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que la séance d'électrochocs ne cesse et qu'il ne pose un genou à terre, ses écailles encore fumantes.

Il releva la tête, encore sonné, pour se retrouver face à toute une garnison de licornes et de pégases en armure qui l'avaient encerclé alors qu'il se concentrait sur la Princesse.

-Je présume que vous êtes le dragon qui s'est attaqué à Ponyville ? On m'a averti d'une attaque là-bas, et j'ai pu remarquer la fin d'un incendie magique dans la forêt demanda Luna dont la voix continuait de fair écho dans toute la clairière.

-Je n'ai rien à faire de ce village. Je n'ai rien à faire de votre misérable royaume. J'ai une cible et vous autres, poneys attardés, passez votre temps à vous mettre dans mon chemin. Ne nous blâmez pas pour les morts que nous causons dans vos rangs ! rétorqua Arcadès en fixant l'Alicorne.

-Vous n'êtes pas un dragon habituel, nous avons déjà eu affaire à votre espèce et avons pu être témoin de votre soif de destruction, que vous avez encore une fois prouvé en répétant vos actions passées : Apparaître de nulle part et immédiatement passer à l'attaque... Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser agir à votre guise dans notre paisible Royaume.

-On verra combien de temps il le restera, paisible... maugréa le dragon.

-Serait-ce une menaçe ? Votre peuple aurait-il l'intention de revenir répandre la violence chez nous ?

-On n'est pas tous comme vous le dites, mais je crois que c'est bien ce que certains ont l'intention de faire.

-Est-ce votre cas ?

-J'ai mes propres opinions sur le sujet, mais j'estime que ce royaume irait bien mieux s'il n'était pas dominé par votre peuple d'imbéciles heureux. Vous pouvez très bien mourir tous autant que vous êtes, que ce soit de ma main ou de celle d'un autre, mais au final, ça nous fera d'autant plus de place pour construire quelque chose de mieux.

-Êtes-vous donc si belliqueux, que vous ne considérez même pas l'idée de vous joindre à nous plutôt que de vouloir nous exterminer et nous remplacer par votre propre utopie ?! s'indigna la Princesse.

-Ah ! Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous nous le proposez ?! Désolé, gamine, mais c'est un peu tard pour chercher à faire la paix...

-Que devrions-nous dire de vous, dans ce cas ?! Vous avez commencé à attaquer dès votre arrivée à Equestria !

-Bien sûr, toujours à nier les faits, même après plus d'un millénaire. C'est exactement pour ce genre de raisons que vous n'aviez aucun mérite à régner sur ce royaume à l'époque, et que vous ne vous êtes toujours pas rattrapés depuis tout ce temps ! On vous a laissé agir à votre guise trop longtemps, nous méritons notre place plus que vous !

Les écailles d'Arcadès se dressèrent toutes simultanément,, des flammes rouges s'échappant d'en dessous d'elles. Le dragon se redressa vivement, levant la tête au ciel, et poussa un hurlement de colère tandis que ses yeux jaunes brillaient intensément, et que son corps tout entier émettait une aura infernale provenant directement de son cœur que l'on pouvait voir briller plus que jamais au travers de ses écailles.

-Le Tartarus n'a pas pu nous retenir, et votre monde saccharineux tombera en poussière quoi qu'il arrive, alors cessez une fois pour toutes de vous y accrocher ! invectiva le dragon d'une voix démoniaque tout en brandissant son épée vers le Princesse et ses gardes, qui reculèrent d'un pas face à cette scène.

-Vous n'êtes rien d'autre que des brutes arrogantes si vous vous attendez à ce qu'on abandonne toute idée de survie à votre arrivée ! J'aurais voulu vous faire entendre raison à l'amiable, mais encore une fois, vous ne cherchez que la violence. Soit, je vous donnerais ce que vous êtes venu chercher ! répliqua la Princesse en prenant son envol tandis que ses soldats se mettaient en position de combat, déployant leurs ailes ou faisant léviter leurs hallebardes et leurs épées devant eux par magie.

…

Il arrive souvent aux gens, lorsqu'ils dorment, de rêver et de ne pas se souvenir de ce que leur esprit a construit pendant leur sommeil. Mais parfois, alors qu'on est sur le point de se réveiller, on peut avoir l'impression de gagner une forme de consience, de contrôle sur ce à quoi on rêve, plutôt que de se laisser emporter par les bizarreries que notre cerveau crée.

Et généralement, c'est au moment où on commençait à faire tourner nos songes à notre faveur que notre conscience prend totalement le dessus et nous pousse à nous réveiller. Ce qui gâche totalement nos chances de pouvoir vivre les fantaisies les plus inimaginables, à défaut de n'être, justement, que le fruit de notre imagination.

Et c'est particulièrement énervant quand on arrive à parfaitement se rappeler de ce qui se passait. Et c'est ENCORE plus énervant quand on en est sorti de force d'un coup de sabot sur la caboche.

-Par tous les diables, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! hurla Quivering Star tout en essayant de se démêler de ses couvertures.

-T'étais en train de délirer. Je t'avais prévenu que je te mettrais une mandale la prochaine fois que tu subirais un de tes court-circuits. répondit Sol qui se tenait juste à côté du lit.

-Je DORMAIS ! s'indigna Quivering juste avant de tomber lourdement hors de son lit.

-Je t'entendais t'agiter depuis ma chambre, et quand je suis arrivé, je pouvais voir la lumière de tes yeux clignoter au travers de tes paupières. Au final, j'ai l'impression que mon remède maison marche bien.

-Je vais réellement finir avec des lésions si vous continuez à frapper aussi fort ! Maintenant laissez-moi dormir en paix et essayez de me réveiller de manière un peu moins brutale la prochaine fois !

-Justement, c'est le matin. La pouliche que t'as confondu avec un arbre s'est levée y'a pas longtemps et a galopé vers le village en disant qu'elle était en retard pour un rendez-vous, et le petit dragon de l'intello s'est levé à peu près en même temps que moi et est toujours en bas en train d'attendre que sa patronne se réveille. On dirait vraiment que ceux qui ont un gros cerveau dorment plus longtemps que les autres...

-Vous dites ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose... maugréa Quivering en rajustant sa cape par magie et en trottant hors de sa chambre.

Dans la salle principale, Twilight était endormie à même le sol devant les étagères, un coussin avait été glissé sous sa tête et on avait déposé une couverture sur elle. Spike était assis dans un divan et lisait toujours son livre sur les dragons.

-Pourquoi diable l'avez-vous laissée dormir sur le sol ? s'indigna Quivering en se retournant vers son assistant qui suivait ses pas.

-J'ai une tête à prendre avantage des filles dans leur sommeil ? répliqua Sol.

-Bah, peu importe...

La corne de Quivering commença à briller, et Twilight fut entourée d'une aura rose qui l'éleva au-dessus du sol ainsi que sa couverture et son coussin. Mais avant même de pouvoir être transportée jusque sur un support plus confortable que le sol de pierre, elle ouvrit subitement ses yeux tandis que sa corne s'illuminait.

La licorne violette s'entoura d'un champ de force sphérique qui repoussa le coussin et la couverture, et sa corne tira un rayon d'énergie magique qui passa au travers de la barrière et frappa l'escalier à côté de Quivering et Sol, ce dernier bondissant sur son maître pour l'emmener à l'écart du danger.

L'explosion pulvérisa la moitié de plusieurs marches et projeta des gravats dans toutes les directions. Twilight en fut protégée grâce à sa barrière, Spike se servit de son livre massif comme bouclier, et Quivering créa lui-aussi un champ de force sous le coup d'un nouveau clignotement d'yeux. Un champ de force assez grand pour le protéger lui-même ainsi que Sol, et assez puissant pour désintégrer les gravats qui vinrent à sa rencontre.

Le calme s'installa juste après cet instant de grande confusion, et les deux licornes continuèrent de générer leurs protections pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement les abaisser simultanément.

-Oh, bonté divine, je suis désolée ! s'écria Twilight en accourant vers les deux étalons. J'ai senti qu'on me lançait un sort dans mon sommeil, et j'ai réagi sans réfléchir !

-Y'a pas de mal. grogna Sol, couché sur le dos à côté de Quivering.

-Ce n'était qu'un simple sort de lévitation sensé vous déplacer à un endroit plus confortable pour dormir... fit savoir Quivering en se redressant.

-Je sais, mais n'empêche que sentir que quelqu'un utilise de la magie sur vous pendant votre sommeil...

-Qu'est-ce que je disais à propos de profiter des juments dans leur sommeil ? commenta Sol, sarcastique.

-Oh, assez avec vos remarques douteuses ! se vexa Quivering. Et puisque tout le monde est réveillé, il est temps de se mettre au travail, vous y compris !

-Quoi, on va déjà aller chercher de quoi recharger l'orbe ? demanda Sol.

-Allons, vous ne voulez quand même pas partir aussi vite ? ajouta nerveusement Twilight. Vous pouvez toujours obtenir un peu d'aide ici, et même si les villageois ont mal pris votre saute d'humeur d'hier soir, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir chassé...

-Et puis, vous avez déjà récupéré un sacré tas de joyaux, hier. fit remarquer Spike en indiquant les pierres précieuses éparpillées au sol devant la porte de la réserve.

-... C'est moi qui ai ramené tout ça ici ? s'étonna Quivering en remarquant les cristaux multicolores.

-Pendant votre petite crise, oui. Mais vous avez vraiment l'air de ne pas vous en souvenir... répondit Twilight.

-... Peu importe. Nous rangerons ça dans la réserve plus tard. Le décollage peut attendre, même si ça ne rendra la tâche plus facile à ce dragon si il décide de nous attaquer à nouveau. Je n'aime pas mêler d'autres poneys à un danger qui ne plane que sur moi, ou en l'occurence mes possessions, mais je préfère avoir de l'aide à ma disposition plutôt que de me retrouver seul face à l'adversaire...

-Justement ! s'écria soudain Twilight en se souvenant de quelque chose. Hier soir, après que vous soyez allé vous coucher, Spike et moi avons rédigé une lettre à la Princesse Luna pour obtenir son aide au sujet des évènements d'hier !

-Je doute qu'une Princesse prête attention au courrier d'une villageoise, aussi bonne magicienne soit-elle. De plus, le temps que la lettre arrive...

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas. l'interrompit Twilight. Je suis l'élève de la Princesse Celestia, et Spike est en quelque sorte notre messager personnel, capable de transporter les lettres instantanément de moi à elle et inversément. En l'occurence, nous avons envoyé notre appel à l'aide à Luna car c'était la nuit, mais dans tous les cas, nous devrions rapidement avoir du support.

-Vous ? Elève de la Princesse ? demanda Quivering, dont les yeux étaient devenus gros comme des assiettes.

-Oui, et c'est grâce au fait qu'elle m'ait envoyé ici que j'ai rencontré mes amies, et que nous avons eu ce réflexe collectif de nous mêler à vos histoires. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous recevons des visiteurs inhabituels à Ponyville, ou que des évènements étranges nous tombent dessus... Nous avons pu pratiquement tous les résoudre d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais en ce qui concerne votre orbe et ce dragon, nous avons décidé de tout de suite mettre toutes les chances de notre côté avant que ça ne frôle à la catastrophe.

-Pourquoi, qu'aurait-il pu se passer si vous n'aviez pas agi ? demanda Quivering, complètement dépassé.

-Et bien, Nightmare Moon aurait fait régner la nuit éternelle, mais elle est redevenue Luna grâce aux éléments d'Harmonie...

-Les Eléments d'Harmonie ?! Vous avez pu les voir à l'oeuvre ?! s'écria Quivering, que Sol dut rattraper car il commençait à chanceler sur le côté.

-Mieux que ça. Mes amies et moi les avons directement utilisés contre Nightmare Moon. répondit Twilight avec une humilité stupéfiante comparé au haut-fait dont elle parlait. Et nous avons réussi tant bien que mal à les utiliser à nouveau contre Discord...

-Alors ce jour où le monde entier est devenu fou alors que j'étais relativement en sécurité dans ma tour volante...

-C'est grâce à mes amies que le chaos a pu être arrêté avant même qu'il ne s'installe comme dans l'ancienne époque, oui.

-C'est inouï, je n'aurais jamais cru... Je savais que les Elements avaient dû y être pour quelque chose les fois où tout Equestria s'est vu menaçé, mais je ne savais pas que les porteurs étaient de simples villageoises. Je me serais attendu aux Princesses ou à des licornes sages et anciennes de Canterlot...

-Non, les éléments ont changé de sabots depuis quelques temps déjà, et même si nous avons nos petites manies et nos mauvaises passes, mes amies et moi sommes toujours capables de nous en servir pour neutraliser toute menaçe qui plane sur notre monde et ceux qu'on aime...

-Vous pensez que vous allez devoir les utiliser contre le dragon ?

-J'en doute. Il est dangereux, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une entité surnaturelle ou le dirigeant d'une armée. Avec le renfort des Princesses et des soldats de Canterlot, on devrait parvenir à l'arrêter par la force plutôt que de devoir utiliser les grands moyens...

…

Revenons quelques heures en arrière, dans la forêt Everfree, histoire de voir à quel point cette dernière phrase est ironique en rétrospective...

Ambiance musicale : watch?v=BXyAVccZF6c&feature=plcp

-Misérables insectes ! hurla Arcadès dont la voix résonnait avec de force pour créer des fissures dans le sol noirci autour de lui.

Le dragon noir donna un grand coup de poing dans le sol, et la terre carbonisée trembla avant de s'ouvrir en plusieurs points, libérant des colonnes de flammes rouges qui réduirent encore plusieurs soldats malchanceux en cendres.

Le sol de la clairière était encore plus meutri qu'avant, recouvert de fissures, de cratères, de morceaux d'armures, de plumes roussies, d'armes endommagées et de cendres laissées par les soldats ayant péri dans le feu écarlate. Les arbres qui entouraient les lieux étaient à présent tous soit brûlés par les flammes d'Arcadès, soit brisés après que des soldats les aient percutés à toute vitesse.

Ne restait plus à présent que la Princesse, qui s'était laissée dépasser par la montée en puissance soudaine de l'adversaire et une poignée de gardes plus doués ou chanceux que le reste, qui s'étaient postés devant elle mais ne savaient plus trop quoi faire.

-Vous n'êtes absolument pas capables de vous défendre, ça ne fait que prouver que vous ne méritez pas votre statut d'espèce dominante ! lança Arcadès en pointant son arme vers Luna et ses gardes, certains étant assez près pour voir leur museau prendre feu à cause de l'aura infernale dégagée par l'épée.

-Si seule la loi du plus fort compte pour vous, alors nous allons vous montrer ce qu'une Princesse Equestrienne peut faire ! rétorqua Luna dont la voix prit un écho similaire à celui de la voix du dragon.

-Vous m'avez vu décimer vos soldats comme des moucherons ! répondit le dragon en pointant sa lame vers un soldat mort d'une profonde entaille incandescente causée par l'épée rouge. Vous êtes peut-être l'un des poneys les plus puissants de ce royaume, mais qu'avez-vous accompli jusqu'ici ?! ajouta-t-il tandis que le cadavre commençait à brûler tout seul.

-J'avais sous-estimé la menace que vous représentiez, et nous nous en sentons profondément coupable envers les braves soldats qui sont tombés face à vous. Je ne ferais plus de sacrifices inutiles, soldats, fuyez et laissez votre Princesse se charger de la menace ! Notre puissance non-contenue risquerait de vous faire subir le même sort que vos congénères !

Les gardes survivants jetèrent un regard d'inquiétude et d'hésitation collective en directection de leur princesse, mais cette dernière leur rendit un regard déterminé et autoritaire, qui les poussa à galoper hors de la clairière sans prononcer un mot.

Les yeux de la Princesse s'illuminèrent et sa corne s'entoura d'arcs électriques. Le vent se leva, soulevant feuilles, plumes et cendres au-dessus de la clairirère noire et les nuages dans le ciel se mirent à nouveau à tourbilloner autour de la lune, qui par un phénomène inexplicable, était à présent pleine.

Arcadès jeta un regard à la pleine lune, sentant une énergie gigantesque se manifester autour de lui, comme si elle cherchait à l'opresser. Son regard revint sur Luna, qui s'élevait dans les airs sans battre ses ailes, malgré le fait qu'elle les aie déployées sur toute leur largeur.

-Vous aussi, vous attendez d'être loin de tout pour utiliser votre vraie puissance, hein ? demanda Arcadès tandis que ses écailles se dressaient pour laisser échapper les flammes contenues dans son cœur.

-C'est une précaution nécéssaire. Nous ne nous rappelons pas d'avoir fait ça depuis notre dernière rencontre avec votre espèce maudite.

-De même pour moi. Dragon Cristallin contre Poney naïf et prétentieux, comme à la bonne époque. Enfin, ça aurait été une bonne époque si vous ne nous l'aviez pas retirée. Mais maintenant c'est à notre tour de vous arracher ce que vous possédez pour récupérer notre dû !

Arcadès laissa soudain échapper une véritable déflagration de son corps, recouvrant tout ce qui l'entourait d'un dôme infernal. Mais avant que Luna ne fut touchée, cette dernière créa une barrière d'éclairs tout aussi grande que l'attaque du dragon, et les deux sphères d'éléments magiques se percutèrent dans un déluge d'étincelles. Les deux attaques continuèrent de s'opposer quelques instants, suffisamment intenses pour faire trembler l'air et le sol, et pulvériser les arbres déjà meutris qui entouraient le champ de bataille avant de se dissiper dans une explosion sourde, immédiatement suivie du son métallique de deux lames qui se rencontrent.

Luna et Arcadès se tenaient maintenant l'un en face de l'autre, la Princesse ayant matérialisé un croissant de lune géant qu'elle faisait léviter devant elle et utilisait comme une épée, que son adversaire avait habilement paré avec sa propre arme. Les deux lames s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre avant que leurs porteurs ne les envoient à nouveau de toutes leurs force vers leur ennemi.

La lame infernale et le croissant lunaire se croisèrent et se heurtèrent à plusieurs reprises sans toucher leur cible, qui trouvait toujours un moyen de parer ou d'esquiver. Des flammes rouges et des éclats de magie solidifiée volaient dans toutes les directions à chaque choc, l'atmosphère s'électrifiait de plus en plus autour de la Princesse, tandis que le dragon essayait à nouveau de créer une fournaise autour de lui, mais n'arrivait pas à atteindre l'Alicorne, protégée à la fois par sa magie et par sa lame habile.

Soudain, l'énergie magique qui entourait Luna se concentra en un même point pour créer un deuxième croissant de lune, qui exécuta une attaque de croix avec le premier. Arcadès fut surpris par cette nouvelle attaque, mais parvint malgré tout à bloquer les deux lames éthérées avec son arme. Il se retrouva malheureusement coincé dans sa position de parade, les deux croissants de lune appuyant de toute leur force afin de le faire céder. S'ajouta à cela une nouvelle séance d'électrochocs provoquée par la corne de la Princesse.

Arcadès perdait à nouveau le dessus, incapable de sortir de cette position sans risquer de se faire frapper de plein fouet par les deux lames lunaires, et perdant des forces à chaque éclairs qui traversait son corps meurtri.

-Nous vous conseillons de déclarer forfait. lui annonça Luna sans arrêter de l'électrocuter.

-C'est bien pour ça... que vous ne méritez pas... votre position... articula Arcadès entre deux grognements de douleur. Vous êtes incapables... de vous battre... JUSQU'A LA MORT !

Les yeux d'Arcadès s'illumèrent tandis que son cœur se mettait brusquement à battre si fort et si vite qu'on avait l'impression d'entendre un moteur gronder dans sa poitrine. Les flammes qui s'échappaient de ses écailles furent décuplées en un instant, et d'un seul mouvement, il repoussa les deux lames, qui se brisèrent partiellement.

Luna fut prise au dépourvu, et tenta tant bien que mal de se protéger avec ses deux lames déjà abimées, mais le dragon exécuta un terrible coup de lame à l'horizontale qui frappa les deux croissants, les fracturant encore plus. Son attaque avait prit un tel élan qu'il fit un tour complet sur lui-même et que sa lame frappa à nouveau les armes magiques de Luna tout en laissant une trainée rouge dans son sillage.

Arcadès exécuta un troisième tour complet tout en poussant un cri de rage, son arme dessinant un anneau rouge autour de lui avant de frapper une dernière fois les deux croissants qui explosèrent dans un déluge de fragments éthérés et d'étincelles.

Luna fut repoussée en arrière, et parvint à récupérer son équilibre. Elle vit son adversaire planter sauvagement son épée dans le sol tout en poussant un nouveau hurlement de rage et de frustration et utilisa sa magie pour un sort de dernier recours...

Arcadès fit un bond prodigieux vers la Princesse, et retomba en piqué dans sa direction, tendant ses deux pieds en avant et prêt à frapper Luna de toutes ses forces et de tout son poids, aidé par le feu magique qui s'échappait de tout son corps.

La magie de Luna se concentra devant elle et fit aussitôt apparaître une immense image plate et éthérée de la pleine lune, qu'Arcadès percuta comme un missile et brisa comme une vitre géante.

L'explosion magique qui s'en suivit fut étonamment sourde. Quelqu'un s'étant trouvé à proximité de l'évènement se serait retrouvé sourd et aveugle, et surtout mort, mais le dôme de lumière provoqué par le contact entre les deux attaques ne s'étendit pas beaucoup plus loin que l'incendie causé précédemment par Arcadès, fut largement plus bref et ne provoqua aucun son en dehors de la zone qu'il avait recouvert.

Ne restait plus du combat qu'une vague de silence qui traversa la forêt sur des kilomètres, et atteignit même Ponyville, mais ne fut bien évidemment remarquée par personne. Tout bruit cessa pendant un instant là où l'onde de choc passa, mais les poneys étaient trop occupés à dormir pour le réaliser.

A suivre...


	9. Chapitre 9: Eclipse Lunaire

**Désastre Astral, Chapitre 9 : Eclipse Lunaire**

-Quoi, c'est ça, le boulot qu'on doit faire ? demanda Sol tout en suivant Quivering Star en direction de Ponyville. Aller nous balader dans ce bled et parler aux gens ?  
-Je pensais que vous vouliez vous dégourdir les sabots ? répondit Quivering tout en continuant à trotter et sans regarder son interlocuteur.  
-C'est pas ça, mais on a un dragon sur le dos qui nous cherche des histoires, et t'as laissé un tas de gemmes par-terre qu'on pourrait utiliser pour le moteur...  
-Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, ça peut attendre. Cette quantité de pierres précieuses ne sera de toutes façons pas suffisante pour nous faire voler longtemps. Mademoiselle Sparkle avait raison sur le fait que je ne devais pas me sentir chassé, mais aussi sur la mauvaise impression que j'ai laissé aux habitant. L'objectif de la journée est donc de regagner leur respect. Si jamais nous avons le moindre problème, j'ai peur qu'ils ne nous accordent pas leur aide à cause de ma perte de contrôle de la veille...  
-T'as déjà ces six pouliches prêtes à t'aider, et éventuellement des renforts royaux de Canterlot ou je ne sais quoi... Et puis si ils sont encore énervés à cause de ta crise, tu pourrais justement demander aux filles de leur dire que c'était pas de ta faute, elles ont bien compris ce qui s'est passé et ont l'habitude de régler les problèmes locaux...  
-Elles ont déjà fait beaucoup pour nous. Nous allons nous débrouiller seuls.  
-Et t'as besoin de mon aide pour ça ?

Quivering s'arrêta alors que Sol et lui n'étaient encore qu'à mi-chemin du village. Son regard exprimait une inquiétude inhabituelle.

-... J'ai peur que certains aient une image suffisamment négative de moi pour ne pas prêter attention à mes propos et à en venir aux sabots si jamais ils interprètent mal ce que je leur dis.  
-Bah. C'est pas des lascars comme dans la ville où on s'est rencontrés. le rassura Sol. Les bolosses qui t'ont agressé à Selle-Saint-Denis détestent tout ce qui est différent de ce qu'ils connaissent, et comme ils ne connaissent rien... A partir du moment où t'as une corne, une crinière un peu trop longue ou des fringues un tant soit peu chicos, ils te calculent même plus comme un Poney. C'est triste, mais pour eux, c'est normal de ne rien écouter et de répondre aux mots de plus de deux syllabes par des coups. Ici c'est juste des paysans, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire, te mettre au bûcher pour sorcellerie ?  
-Mais ils laissent des licornes vivre parmi eux et pratiquer la magie... répondit Quivering, confus par cette question.  
-C'est ça la blague, justement... soupira Sol d'un air las.  
-Si vous avez encore des blagues à faire, liquidez-les maintenant, je ne crois pas qu'elles nous aideront à donner bonne impression. rétorqua Quivering en reprenant sa marche.  
-Sérieux ? Perso, j'aurais plutôt dit qu'un peu d'humour ne ferait pas de mal... murmura Sol avant de suivre son maître.

Les deux poneys arrivèrent finalement dans le village, et ne tardèrent pas à croiser certains des habitants qui se souvenaient de l'incident de la veille, et qui jetaient des regards méfiants à Quivering.

Le mage licorne fit briller sa corne tordue, et parla d'une voix amplifiée par magie sans forcément la rendre plus forte, ce qui lui permit de se faire entendre par les poneys qui le regardaient de travers :

-Je ne viens pas ici pour chercher les ennuis, je suis encore désolé et confus de mon comportement de la veille. Comprenez seulement que les évènements récents ne m'ont pas aidé à garder une humeur stable, et je regrette d'avoir laissé déteindre mon stress sur ceux d'entre vous qui ont voulu participer à la fête. Je pensais tenter d'en organiser une nouvelle afin de me rattraper, mais les activités festives n'étant pas mon fort, j'aurais voulu savoir de quelle autre manière je pourrais me rendre utile afin de me rattraper. De préférence quelque chose où je pourrais mettre ma magie à l'œuvre...  
-Hé, toi qui as peur qu'ils refusent tes excuses, tu penses pas que tu leur tend une sacrée perche ? intervint Sol.  
-Je n'accepterais que les requêtes sensées, bien entendu. lui répondit Quivering dont la voix était toujours audible par les autres poneys, qui commençaient à se regarder les uns les autres d'un air surpris.  
-Ouais, et si ils t'accusent ensuite de ne pas tenir parole au cas où tu refuserais quelque chose ?  
-Je viens de dire que je n'accepterais que les requêtes sensées. Je sais que je me suis mal comporté hier soir, mais peu importe à quel point ça a détérioré mon image à leur yeux, tenter de me manipuler ou d'abuser de ma bonté pour ce malheureux écart ne ferait que les descendre à un niveau encore inférieur à celui où je me trouve à leurs yeux...

En réponse à cette phrase, deux petites pouliches aux airs hautains, qui semblaient jusque là comploter quelque chose, échangèrent un regard déçu et vexé.

-Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que tu peux faire pour la météo ? On a un sacré tas de nuages qui s'est rassemblé au-dessus de la ville, ce matin. demanda une voix venue d'au-dessus d'eux.

Quivering et Sol levèrent la tête, et aperçurent Rainbow Dash qui volait en sur-place quelques mètres au-dessus du toit des maisons. Et comme elle venait de le dire, un grand nombre de petits nuages grisâtres flottait au-dessus du village.

-Vous souhaitez que je me débarrasse de ces nuisances météorologiques ? demanda l'unicorne.  
-Je pourrais nettoyer tout ça en dix secondes chrono, mais puisque tu tiens à utiliser ta magie pour rendre service, ça fera un service à tout le monde ici. répondit la pégase en croisant ses pattes avant.  
-Ça devrait pouvoir se faire, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'utiliser un sort de dissipation de nuages afin d'éclaircir les alentours lorsque la tour était en vol. J'espère juste pouvoir viser correctement depuis le sol...

La corne de Quivering s'éteignit, signifiant la fin de son sort d'amplification sonore, puis se ralluma en s'entourant d'une aura à l'apparence plus palpable. L'énergie magique se détacha de sa corne et forma une sphère magenta qui fila comme une flèche vers un nuage proche, le faisant exploser en une pluie de paillettes magiques qui retomba comme de la neige étincelante, et qui disparaissait juste avant de touche le sol.

-Oh, désolé pour les résidus, j'ai dû mettre un peu trop de puissance dans ce sort pour un nuage aussi petit, je vais tâcher de lancer des sorts moins forts pour les autres.  
-Bah, je pense pas que ces paillettes dérangent qui que ce soit, c'est toujours mieux que de la pluie, et puis ça a l'air de plaire à certains... répondit Rainbow Dash en désignant quelques poulains et pouliches qui s'amusaient à essayer d'attraper les étincelles mauves et roses qui disparaissaient avant même d'entrer en contact avec quoi que ce soit.  
-Vous trouvez probablement ça joli à voir, mais trop de résidus dans l'air peuvent perturber la magie des autres licornes. Ce ne serait pas prudent de laisser de jeunes licornes s'exposer aux effets secondaires d'un sort mal calibré... expliqua Quivering en jetant un regard inquiet à une petite licorne couleur lavande et à la crinière blonde qui sautillait entre les flocons de magie.  
-T'entends ce qu'il dit, Dinky ? Reste pas là sinon ta magie va avoir des problèmes ! lança une petite pégase orange et à la crinière mauve, ce à quoi la dénommée Dinky répondit en s'éloignant d'un air déçu.  
-Assistant, dites-moi si vous aussi, vous avez vu ce poulet parler à cette petite licorne. demanda Quivering à voix basse à l'adresse de Sol.  
-Un poulet ?! s'exclama Sol. C'est une pégase qui lui a dit d'arrêter de jouer dans vos radiations magiques...  
-Ca doit être une autre de ces hallucinations... Bref, continuons le travail. Soupira Quivering en faisant à nouveau briller sa corne.

La population de Ponyville put observer, pendant quelques minutes, l'essaim de nuage bas qui flottait au-dessus de leurs têtes, disparaître dans un feu d'artifice rose et mauve au fur et à mesure que des étoiles filantes miniatures partaient du sol pour les frapper un par un.

-Ca me semble bon, je n'en vois pas d'autres. commenta Quivering après avoir nettoyé le ciel.  
-Pas mal, j'aurais beaucoup été plus vite, mais t'es pas un pégase ultra-rapide comme-moi. répondit Rainbow Dash en faisant mine d'être moyennement impressionnée.  
-Boss, t'en as loupé un. intervint Sol en désignant un nuage qui venait d'apparaître de derrière une maison un peu plus haute que les autres.  
-C'est que ça vole bas, ces bêtises... maugréa Quivering en préparant un nouveau tir.

Ses yeux clignotèrent soudain, et la sphère qui s'était matérialisée devant sa corne tripla de volume avant de foncer à une vitesse inouïe vers le nuage solitaire, et lors du contact, sembla entrer à l'intérieur au lieu de l'éliminer. Le nuage passa du blanc-gris au mauve, et explosa en une myriade d'éclairs violets qui rebondirent sur le sol et les murs des maisons sans causer de dégâts, à l'exception de l'un d'entre eux qui frappa une pégase au vol et l'électrocuta.

La victime perdit de l'altitude tout en zigzaguant vers l'endroit où Quivering et Sol se trouvaient, et s'écrasa quelques mètres devant eux.

-Bonté divine, fallait-il vraiment que ça arrive maintenant ?! Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez ? demanda-t-il à la sinistrée en s'approchant d'elle.  
-Ze sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé... zozota la pégase grise dont la voix était rendue sourde du fait que son visage était partiellement enfoncé dans le sol.  
-Un sort mal maîtrisé. répondit Quivering avec le plus grand sérieux. Vous ne sentez rien d'étrange ? J'espère vraiment que ça n'aura pas d'effet néfaste...  
-Z'ai vu pire... répondit la pégase en extirpant son visage du sol tout en adressant un regard hagard au mage.  
-Misère, vos yeux... ! s'exclama Quivering d'un air choqué et coupable.  
-Mes zyeux ? Oh, Ils z'ont touzours été comme ça. annonça joyeusement la pégase, dont les yeux jaunes semblaient regarder deux points différents.  
-Ton défaut de prononciation aussi ? demanda Sol d'un air las.  
-Ouaip. Vous z'inquiétez pas, ze pense que z'ai rien. Z'espère zuste que z'ai pas perdu de courrier... commenta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à ses sacs de selle, tandis que son œil gauche semblait plus intéressé par le mur d'une maison.

Rainbow Dash se posa au sol à côté de la pégase grise, portant quelques enveloppes dans sa bouche, et les fourra dans les sacs de la factrice.

-Je vous présente Derpy. intervint la pégase multicolore. C'est elle qui s'occupe de livrer le courrier à Ponyville.  
-Vraiment ? Elle pourrait nous être utile, dans ce cas. commenta Quivering.  
-Quoi, t'as un colis à envoyer ? demanda Sol.  
-Non, je me disais que nous pourrions l'accompagner dans sa tournée, histoire de visiter la ville avec quelqu'un qui connait bien les lieux et ses habitants, ça nous aidera sans doute à créer un meilleur contact.  
-On a le droit de faire ça ? demanda l'assistant, perplexe.  
-Moi, ça me déranze pas. répondit Derpy. Ça va peut-être rendre ma tournée un peu plus longue, mais ma petite zoupette peut se débrouiller en mon absence, n'est-ce pas Dinky ? Lança joyeusement la pégase à la petite licorne couleur lavande qui jouait dans les flocons de magie quelques instants plus tôt.  
-Oui m'man ! répondit l'intéressée, qui se tenait à côté de trois autres pouliches de son âge.  
-Maman ? s'étonna Sol. Tu fais vachement jeune pour une mère, t'as l'air plus jeune que le patron...  
-J'ai l'air vieux ? demanda Quivering, surpris.  
-Avec tes cernes, tes cheveux ébouriffés et ta vieille cape, t'as l'air en pleine crise de la cinquantaine.  
-Non mais dites-donc... !

…

Loin du village, au plus profond de la dangereuse forêt Everfree, les signes d'un combat sans doute plus dangereux que la forêt elle-même étaient à présent visibles par un être étranger à ces lieux, qui écartait des arbres entiers de la même manière que quelqu'un écarterait de simples branches de son chemin.

Le colosse arriva finalement aux abords d'une clairière parfaitement circulaire, dont le sol était recouvert d'une croute noire parsemée de fissures et de cratères. Des morceaux d'armures et d'armes, des plumes brûlées, du sang séché et des écailles ternes étaient éparpillées au sol, faisant tout de suite savoir au visiteur que la bataille avait été rude pour les deux camps.

L'immense être resta immobile quelques instants, laissant la lumière du soleil levant se refléter sur ses écailles d'émeraude, projetant d'autant plus de reflets verts autour de lui et révélant la subtile transparence de son corps, permettant d'apercevoir son cœur doré qui battait lentement dans sa poitrine, envoyant des vagues d'énergie jaunes au travers de tout son corps à intervalles réguliers.

Ses yeux de rubis étaient fixés sur les deux autres êtres vivants qui gisaient, inconscients, à l'opposé de la clairière. Il se mit à avancer vers eux, faisant trembler le sol et pulvérisant la croute calcinée à chacun de ses pas, et ramassa la jument couleur nuit de la même manière que s'il ramassait une poupée de chiffon d'une seule main.

Il la tint devant son visage le temps de l'observer longuement et silencieusement, avant de se décider à la lâcher. Mais elle ne tomba pas. Elle était inconsciente, ni ses ailes ni sa magie n'étaient en action. Elle resta à la hauteur du visage du géant, dont les yeux s'illuminèrent de la même énergie dorée qui parcourait son corps, projetant un rayon lumineux sur l'Alicorne.

La lueur d'or tourbillonna autour de la Princesse nocturne, formant progressivement une sphère jaune tout autour d'elle. Le rayon cessa soudain, et la sphère d'énergie lumineuse laissa place à une sphère bien solide bleue nuit, elle aussi légèrement transparente, ce qui permettait d'apercevoir la Princesse inconsciente emprisonnée à l'intérieur et recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Le titan détourna son attention de l'objet, qui chuta instantanément et frappa le sol avec violence, sans pour autant subir le moindre dégât. Le géant vert s'approcha à présent de son congénère...

-Emperald... soupira Arcadès, qui gisait au sol sans bouger.  
-Tu as pris des risques. répondit simplement le dragon géant d'une voix qui fit trembler les alentours comme une secousse sismique.  
-Tu en prends aussi à venir jusqu'ici tout seul. Tu es largement plus pur que moi, l'étoile pourrait se nourrir de toi si tu t'en approches un tant soit peu...  
-Inutile de me rappeler ce que je t'ai moi-même dit. Par-ailleurs, tu sais pertinemment que c'est grâce à ta teinte terne que tu es le seul d'entre nous à pouvoir t'approcher de l'étoile sans être  
consumé. Toute cette énergie accumulée aurait dû servir à détruire ta vraie cible.  
-Cette môme a décidé de se mettre dans mon chemin, et puis, la mettre hors-jeu nous aide. Sa sœur et elle ne paient rien pour attendre, ce monde mal entretenu doit être purgé de ce genre de dirigeant... Ainsi que de tous les inconscients qui les ont suivi aveuglément jusqu'à maintenant.  
-Si tu meurs avant d'avoir accompli ta mission, l'ordre dont tu rêves n'aura jamais l'occasion d'exister.  
-Ouais, et en ce moment, je suis au sol, mais pas encore mort. Et puisque notre temps est compté, aide-moi à récupérer plutôt que de me faire des sermons...

Arcadès tendit péniblement un bras vers son épée, toujours plantée au milieu de la clairière. Elle se déplaça toute seule dans sa direction, créant un sillon dans la couche de terre brûlée, et se laissa tomber de manière à ce que son pommeau soit aussi proche que possible de la main du dragon, qui l'attrapa fermement.

Un nombre relativement faible de flammes rouges sortirent de l'arme et tourbillonnèrent lentement autour d'Arcadès, avant d'entrer dans son torse. La lueur rouge de son cœur redevint visible au travers de sa poitrine, et ses membres jusqu'alors raide se mirent à exécuter quelques mouvements, au départ pénibles, puis progressivement plus fluides. On aurait presque dit une machine qui se remettait en marche après s'être retrouvée à court de batterie pendant longtemps.

Le dragon sombre se releva lentement, s'appuyant sur son épée et cherchant son équilibre. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en l'air, croisant le regard de rubis d'Emperald, qui le fixait depuis au moins le double de sa taille. Tout comme lui, c'était un dragon cristallin, et son apparence différait de celle des dragons « normaux ». Là où Arcadès avait des airs de serpent doté de pattes et d'ailes, Emperald avait un physique similaire à celui d'une de ces créatures bipèdes presque entièrement dépourvues de poils qui étaient décrites dans certaines légendes d'Equestria, et qui avaient tendance à porter des vêtements pour compenser leur absence de fourrure, d'écailles ou de carapace. En l'occurrence, les écailles cristallines d'Emperald avaient pris une forme et une épaisseur telle qu'il semblait porter une armure lourde et un casque orné de cornes, alors qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de son propre corps.

-Je sais que je t'ai souvent dit que je pouvais me débrouiller tout seul, mais ce n'est pas une raison de ne pas m'aider du tout. Ou alors tu devrais te retenir de me faire des remarques. siffla Arcadès tout en se dirigeant vers la prison sphérique de Luna, arme en main.

Arrivé devant la sphère semi-opaque, il leva son épée, qui brillait d'une lueur affaiblie prêt à la planter dans l'objet... Mais il fut stoppé dans son mouvement par Emperald qui venait d'appuyer un de ses doigts géant entre les bases de ses ailes hypertrophiées.

Au travers de ce contact, le dragon vert transféra un flux d'énergie dorée de son corps vers celui de son congénère. Arcadès fut pris de spasmes, sans pour autant quitter sa position ou lâcher son arme. L'énergie qu'il recevait circulait au travers de ses écailles et semblait s'amuser à faire des aller-retours de sa tête jusqu'à ses pieds, avant d'enfin se décider à entrer dans son cœur.

Après plusieurs longues secondes de transfert énergétique, Emperald interrompit le contact et Arcadès reprit son état normal, baissant son arme et jetant un regard surpris à son thorax, qui émettait à présent une lueur orange ainsi qu'un battement régulier plus doux à l'oreille que celui émis par son cœur lorsqu'il brillait en rouge.

-Cette énergie n'est pas exactement faite pour toi, et je ne peux pas t'en donner trop car sa pureté pourrait te nuire. Mais tu devrais maintenant avoir assez de force pour à nouveau créer tes flammes et accumuler l'énergie dont tu as besoin. expliqua Emperald.  
-C'est vrai, je n'étais pas sûr d'être capable de consumer cette petite idiote, même après que tu lui aie donné une forme comestible... Bon appétit. annonça Arcadès en levant à nouveau son arme, qui brillait à nouveau de son feu écarlate vers la sphère contenant Luna.  
-Sa pureté pourrait autant te nuire que ma propre énergie. intervint le colosse.

Le silence régna un moment alors qu'Arcadès restait immobile, son arme toujours prête à être abattue sur sa cible.

-Tu as raison. Je vais brûler autre chose. conclut-il en baissant son arme qui cessa aussitôt d'émettre son aura infernale. Cette forêt va finir par manquer d'arbres, mais bon, aux grands maux les grands moyens... ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bord de la clairière.

Tandis qu'Arcadès s'éloignait, Emperald se redressa et tendis l'oreille. Il observa son ami s'éloigner entre les arbres, mais se concentrait surtout sur un son qu'il était le seul à entendre.

-Tu es chanceux, Arcadès. murmura le dragon géant. Ta corruption te rend insensible à la lumière de l'étoile, alors que nous autres, nous pouvons voir sa lumière et être brûlés, voire consumés par elle. Et même en nous tenant aussi loin d'elle que possible, nous pouvons toujours entendre ses hurlements incessants...

Emperald était le seul être vivant à des kilomètres à la ronde à pouvoir entendre un son qui semblait venir de très loin, de toutes les directions à la fois, et qui ne s'interrompait jamais. Un grésillement aigu qui ne baissait jamais de volume, et qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir des acouphènes permanents.

Mais en connaissant la véritable nature de ce bruit, et en l'écoutant attentivement après avoir pris conscience de ce qu'il était réellement, il entendait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un bruit, mais d'une voix. La voix de quelque chose qui hurle de colère et de douleur, comme s'il vivait une agonie atroce, mais s'efforçait d'y résister dans l'espoir d'y survivre et de pouvoir faire subir les pires souffrances à ceux qui lui ont fait du tort.

…

-J'en reviens pas, tu comptes vraiment visiter ce patelin avec leur factrice comme guide touristique ? s'étonna Sol qui suivait Quivering et Derpy au travers du village.  
-Je peux toujours lui offrir une compensation monétaire. répondit platement Quivering.  
-Oh, ben, ze vous l'ai déza dit, ça me déranze pas plus que ça. Z'ai pas grand sose à livrer auzourd'hui, et ze crois que la plupart du courrier est destinée à des poneys connus, et puisque vous voulez vous rendre utiles, donner un petit coup de sabot aux personnalité du coin serait pas mal, d'après-moi.  
-Comme le maire ?  
-Non, pas de courrier pour elle, que ze sasse. L'endroit le plus prosse où ze dois passer est le Sugarcube Corner, c'est zuste là. expliqua Derpy en montrant un bâtiment qui ressemblait à un mélange entre une maison et une pâtisserie, le genre que l'on mange.  
-Purée, on se croirait dans Hanselle et Gretel. commenta Sol.  
-Cette boutique de sucreries est-elle vraiment importante ? demanda Quivering dont l'expression ressemblait à celle de quelqu'un qui vient de manger quelque chose d'écœurant.  
-C'est là que vit Pinkie Pie, la fêtarde du village.  
-C'est pas cette ponette toute rose aux cheveux frisés ? s'interrogea Sol.  
-Oh, misère... commenta Quivering en se remémorant les évènements de la veille.

L'unicorne blanc se dirigea d'un trot pressé vers le Sugarcube Corner, une expression déterminée sur le visage, ce qui surprit la pégase et le poney terrestre qui l'accompagnaient. Ils le suivirent et le rattrapèrent juste au moment où il entrait dans l'établissement, faisant sonner une clochette lorsqu'il passa la porte d'entrée.

-Ah, Cup Cake, les premiers clients de la journée ! lança Carrot Cake, un poney jaune au physique élancé et à la crinière orange, qui se tenait derrière un comptoir, vétu d'un chapeau et d'un tablier.  
-Vous arrivez vraiment tôt, les cupcakes sont encore en train de refroidir, attendez un tout petit peu et vous pourrez les manger sans vous brûler ! annonça Cup Cake, la même jument enrobée qui avait réprimandé Quivering lors de la fête de la veille alors qu'elle sortait de la cuisine arrière.  
-Hum. intervint Quivering.  
-Oh, c'est vous... remarqua Cup Cake en reconnaissant l'unicorne.  
-Ne vous méprenez pas. Vous vous souvenez certainement aussi bien que moi de l'incident d'hier. Je le regrette amèrement, je ne suis pas un grand amateur d'interactions sociales, mais il n'a jamais été dans mon intention de vous mettre en colère ou de faire de la peine à votre fille.  
-Ma fille... ? s'interrogea Cup Cake. Mais, Pumpkin Cake est restée à la maison, tout comme son frère, nous avons même demandé à la voisine de les garder pour la soirée. Ils ont dormi comme des anges et vous ne pouvez pas être venu ici puisque vous étiez à votre tour...

Quivering Star loucha subitement.

-Heu, je crois qu'il essayait de parler de cette ponette rose qui était avec vous, hier soir...  
-... Ah ! Oui, bien entendu, quelle distraite je suis ! s'exclama Cup Cake qui riait de sa propre erreur. Non, je crois comprendre d'où vient la confusion, Pinkie Pie n'a aucun lien de parenté avec Carrot et moi, elle vit et travaille ici, nous la considérons comme un membre de la famille d'une certaine manière, mais elle n'est pas ma fille à proprement parler.  
-Oui, nous avons des enfants, mais ce ne sont encore que des nourrissons. ajouta Carrot Cake.  
-Ah, je pense avoir saisi... Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais demandé à mademoiselle Derpy de nous guider dans le village afin de rencontrer les poneys importants des environs, vu que la majorité des personnalités de Ponyville se sont rendus à la fête ratée d'hier. Je venais simplement pour présenter mes excuses envers ceux qui auraient subi cette mauvaise passe...  
-Oh, je pense que c'est déjà oublié. répondit Cup Cake en souriant légèrement même si elle se sentait gênée par la façon que Quivering avait de parler très rapidement sur un ton quasi-monotone, ainsi que par son vocabulaire lourd.  
-Comment cela ? Vous semblez pourtant ne pas apprécier ma présence, je me disais que c'était dû au fait que j'avais donné mauvaise impression lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois...  
-Hum... C'est que votre manière de parler est, comment dire... Inhabituelle. Je n'ai rien contre ça, évidemment, mais on dirait que vous essayez de parler comme un noble de Canterlot...  
-Oh. Ça doit avoir un rapport avec l'éducation que j'ai reçue de ma famille. Je ne peux qu'avouer que nous avons toujours été des « snobs », pour ainsi dire, même si je doute que nous ayons encore des justification pour agir comme tels... Je suppose que lier quelques contacts avec les habitants d'un village aux traditions sociales et simples m'aidera à corriger ce qui pourrait passer pour de la prétention ou de l'égocentrisme venant de moi.  
-Hum... Sans doute ? Je ne sais pas trop si nous avons vraiment des traditions simples, mais...  
-Elles sont certainement plus simples que celles de sa famille de coincés. intervint Sol.  
-Vous n'en avez donc jamais assez ?! s'indigna Quivering.  
-Qu'est-ce que je disais ?  
-Bonjour tout le monde ! lança une voix joviale.

Tout le monde leva les yeux pour apercevoir Pinkie Pie qui se tenait en haut des escaliers menant au palier supérieur de la boutique. Pour des raisons qui échappaient à Quivering et Sol, elle portait un ensemble de gymnastique jaune et vert, complet avec un bandana et des brassards.

-Bonjour. répondit platement Quivering, dont le ton froid cachait plutôt bien sa gêne de faire face à celle qui avait sans doute le plus souffert de sa perte de contrôle.  
-Oh, c'est vous ! s'exclama la ponette rose en descendant les escaliers, sans perdre une seule once de joie dans sa voix et sa démarche.  
-Je suis venu vous pré... commença l'unicorne.  
-Tu vas pas répéter ton discours à chaque poney que tu croises, tout de même ? l'interrompit Sol.  
-Il faut bien que j'annonce que mes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises ! s'indigna le mage.  
-Ah bon ? Mais bien sûr que vos intentions ne sont pas mauvaises. commenta Pinkie en arrivant devant lui. Vous ne m'avez pas l'air méchant, ou alors vous le cachez très bien.

Quivering leva un sourcil, définitivement confus.

-Mais vous aviez pourtant l'air profondément blessée par mes paroles, hier soir. J'aurais cru que vous seriez la première à faire preuve de rancune envers moi...  
-Je me suis souvent laissée emporter parce que je jugeais les gens trop vite, maintenant j'essaie de ne pas me faire d'idées trop rapidement. expliqua Pinkie. Évidemment, ça m'a rendue triste que vous n'aimiez pas la fête qu'on avait organisée pour vous, mais je me souviens quand même vous avoir vu essayer de vous faire pardonner. Sur le moment c'était pas facile parce que tout le monde était en colère, mais on a laissé tout ça refroidir depuis la veille, un peu comme une pâtisserie sortie du four.  
-Elle parle encore plus vite que toi, mais elle a l'air beaucoup moins stressée, ça fait bizarre. commenta Sol à l'adresse de Quivering.  
-Oh, pour l'amour de Lauren !

La corne de Quivering émit un flash lumineux, qui se reproduit l'instant d'après au niveau de la tête de Sol, qui eut un sursaut et resta immobile, l'air surpris pendant quelques secondes. Il voulut protester et demander à son maître ce qu'il lui avait fait, mais seul un cri de canard s'échappa de sa bouche.

-Coin ! … Coin ? s'interrogea le poney rouge.  
-Zut, c'était sensé le rendre totalement muet...  
-Vos zyeux ont brillé en même temps que votre corne, c'est normal ? demanda innocemment Derpy.  
-Ah, ceci expliquerait cela...  
-Coin ! Coin ! Coin coin coin ! COIIIIIN ! cria Sol en sautillant sur place, l'air furieux.

Ses cris acharnés furent recouverts par la voix de Pinkie, qui riait soudain aux éclats et se roulait par-terre.

-Désolé, avec la tendance qu'ont mes sorts à se détraquer, je préfère éviter d'annuler celui que je viens de vous infliger. répondit Quivering aussi fort que possible pour être entendu parmi les rires et les cris de canard incessants. Je connais l'anti-sort pour le sort de silence que je voulais exécuter, mais je n'ai pas pris la peine de retenir celui de la voix de canard, il vaudrait mieux attendre qu'il s'estompe de lui-même... En même temps, à force de faire des remarques malgré mon exaspération croissante, vous l'aviez bien cherché. Pas question que vous me mettiez de mauvaise humeur alors que je cherche justement à rétablir des contacts positifs.  
-On pourrait demander à Twilight de le guérir, non ? demanda Derpy.  
-Même si le sort que je lui ai lancé n'était pas le bon, je préfère qu'il prenne le temps d'apprécier sa punition.  
-COIN ! protesta Sol  
-Oui, je sais, j'ai aussi fait une erreur qui mériterait que je me fasse punir, en quelque sorte, mais je suis justement en train de chercher à me rattraper par moi-même, et je vous imagine mal vous prêter volontaire pour vous faire pardonner de vos remarques incessantes, alors je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix.  
-Coin... répondit le poney rouge en tournant le dos à Quivering d'un air frustré.  
-Attendez, si j'ai bien compris, vous cherchez à rendre service aux gens pour vous excuser ? intervint Pinkie Pie, qui arrêta subitement de rire mais garda le sourire.  
-En effet. J'ai déjà pu assister votre amie, Mademoiselle Dash, dans sa tâche de contrôle de la météo. Je pense que je ne suis pas forcément le plus qualifié pour ce genre de travail, mais j'ai au moins pu me rendre utile à quelque chose.  
-D'accord... Vous vous y connaissez en cuisine ?  
-Non, vraiment pas, pour être honnête. Mais s'il le faut...  
-Vous inquiétez pas, vous avez l'air d'être un peu comme Twilight, vous réfléchissez beaucoup, peut-être même trop, d'ailleurs. Vous devriez apprendre vite. expliqua Pinkie en trottant vers l'arrière-cuisine.  
-Vous allez faire des muffins ? demanda Derpy d'un ton enthousiaste.  
-Vous souhaitez nous assister ? demanda Quivering, étonné.  
-Laissez-moi zuste le temps de retrouver le courrier que ze dois livrer ici, et ze vous rezoins. répondit-elle en commençant à fouiller dans ses sacs.  
-Coin ?  
-Oui, oui, nous y allons, et vous avez intérêt à mettre le sabot à la pâte vous aussi, si vous voulez que je cherche un moyen de raccourcir la durée de ce sort. répondit Quivering en suivant Pinkie.

Sol se contenta de suivre son maître en maugréant, ce qui, avec sa voix de palmipède, lui donnait une certaine ressemblance avec un canard de dessin-animé connu dans une autre réalité...

A suivre...


	10. Chapitre 10: Lever de Soleil

**Désastre Astral, Chapitre 10 : Lever De Soleil**

Le cycle du jour et de la nuit à Equestria fonctionne d'une manière assez unique comparée à d'autres réalités. Les Princesses Celestia et Luna, les deux sœurs Alicornes qui se partagent le pouvoir dans cette contrée, contrôlaient respectivement le Soleil et la Lune. Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Celestia lorsqu'elle remarqua que la Lune était toujours présente dans le ciel alors qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs pour lever le soleil de l'aube...

Il était rare que sa sœur laisse son astre dans le ciel aux heures auxquelles le Soleil était sensé être levé, excepté lors d'occasions spéciales justifiant une éclipse... Mais rien de tel n'était annoncé, et de toutes manières, les éclipses avaient tendance à semer la panique chez les poneys les plus superstitieux.

Le plus surprenant dans tout ça était que, comparé aux autres fois où la Lune prenait du retard sur son horaire, le satellite était totalement immobile, comme si Luna n'exerçait plus son contrôle dessus. Les autres fois où une telle chose arrivait, le lien entre la Princesse Lunaire et son astre était toujours détectable, signalant bien qu'elle gardait toujours un contrôle passif sur la situation, mais se consacrait à autre chose. A tout hasard, Celestia alla jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Luna, y trouvant son ordinateur et ses nombreuses consoles de jeux, mais tous étaient éteints, et la cadette était absente.

Un début d'anxiété s'exprima dans les yeux de la Princesse solaire, même si l'un des deux était constamment dissimulé par sa crinière flottante et chromatique. Après être revenue en haut de sa tour, elle fit briller sa corne d'un éclat doré plus intense qu'à la normale, afin de contrôler les deux astres à la fois comme elle l'avait fait pendant les milles années où sa sœur était absente pour cause d'exil. Elle espéra que cet acte attire l'attention de cette distraite de Luna et que cette dernière rattrape cette erreur, mais Celestia dut déplacer la Lune hors de vue sans solliciter la moindre réaction...

La Princesse, se doutant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, descendit de ses appartements privés, non sans avoir vérifié une seconde fois si sa sœur n'avait pas laissé de signes de sa présence ; et arriva dans la cour du château de Canterlot, où elle trouva un nombre inhabituel de gardes rassemblés sur la pelouse, et qui semblait discuter de manière confuse.

-Gardes ! Que se passe-t-il ici ? lança la Princesse à ses sujets.  
-Votre majesté ! répondit un garde licorne à l'armure mauve et dorée. Nous étions en train de discuter avec la relève afin de savoir à quel moment ils pouvaient nous remplacer.  
-Pourquoi n'arrivez-vous pas à vous mettre d'accord à ce sujet ? Je pensais que vous étiez bien organisés, surtout vous, Shining Armor...  
-C'est-à dire qu'avec les deux astres présents en même temps dans le ciel, personne ne sait si c'est le jour ou la nuit. Les habitants de la ville eux-mêmes ne savent pas s'ils doivent rester au lit ou partir au travail...  
-Je ne pensais pas que la position du soleil et de la lune avait une telle influence sur le rythme des poneys... Mais je dois avouer que c'est bien la première fois que la lune reste ainsi à sa place. Que fais donc ma sœur ?  
-La Princesse Luna est introuvable, votre majesté, ainsi que sa garde privée. Mais les gardes disent justement l'avoir vue partir en carrosse en plein milieu de la nuit...

-Nous sommes là... intervint une voix à l'intonation exténuée.

La Princesse, Shining Armor et les gardes du palais se tournèrent tous dans la même direction, et firent face à un petit groupe de membres de la Garde Nocturne, les gardes personnels de la Princesse Luna. Leur fourrure, leurs ailes et leurs équipements étaient en piteux état, l'un d'eux avait même le museau brûlé ; ils avaient tous une expression fatiguée et anxieuse sur le visage et semblaient avoir du mal à tenir sur leurs pattes.

-Que vous est-il arrivés ? Où se trouve ma sœur ? demanda aussitôt Celestia, aussi sérieuse que possible malgré sa confusion et son inquiétude croissante.  
-La Princesse a reçu un message de votre élève, la nuit derrière, et nous a rassemblés pour aller examiner des événements qu'elle  
qualifiait d'inquiétants. Elle n'a pas pris le temps de préciser de quoi il s'agissait, mais le fait est que nous nous sommes retrouvés confrontés à un dragon inhabituellement agressif dans la forêt Everfree. La Princesse nous a ordonné de nous replier après que nous ayons subi des pertes importantes, et nous sommes revenus jusqu'ici pour trouver des renforts, voire y retrouver votre sœur elle-même, mais j'avoue avoir des doutes à propos de son éventuelle victoire...  
-Un dragon ? Des soldats tels que vous ne devraient pas avoir de problèmes face à une créature pareille, encore moins la Princesse! leur répondit Shining Armor.  
-Celui-là n'était pas comme les autres. Il était plus petit, certes, mais semblait animé d'une haine farouche envers les poneys, et en particulier son altesse Luna. Il avait déjà causé des dégâts considérables à la forêt elle-même lorsque nous l'y avons trouvé, et  
il commencé à nous décimer avant même que nous n'arrivions à lui infliger la moindre blessure. Les derniers signes que nous ayons pu voir du combat entre la Princesse et ce monstre, était une explosion magique que nous avons aperçue de loin, mais qui n'a pas émis le moindre son...  
-Une explosion magique ?! J'aurais dû ressentir une telle chose dans mon sommeil ! s'exclama la Princesse. Qu'est-il donc en train de se passer ? Shining Armor, rassemblez vos meilleurs étalons et appelez les Wonderbolts, nous devons immédiatement aller voir ce qu'il s'est passé dans la forêt, et hors de question d'être mal préparés, si la Garde Nocturne a subi des pertes, leur ennemi doit être redoutable !  
-A vos ordres, votre majesté ! répondit le chevalier licorne en exécutant un salut militaire.

En à peine quelques minutes, plusieurs carrosses tirés par des soldats pégases étaient prêts à décoller et à transporter Celestia, Shining Armor et plusieurs soldats licornes en armure dorée, armés de lances, d'épées, d'arbalètes et de boucliers qu'ils faisaient flotter à côté d'eux par magie. La Princesse se tenait prête à s'envoler d'elle-même, ainsi que les Wonderbolts, une équipe de pégases de haute voltige, vêtus de lunettes de pilote et de tenues en spandex bleues parcourues d'éclairs.

La capitaine des Wonderbolts, Spitfire, une pégase à la crinière ressemblant à des flammes, se tenait à côté de la Princesse et échangeait des regards avec ses coéquipiers pour s'assurer silencieusement qu'ils étaient tous parés.

Celestia fixa la forêt depuis le haut de la tour de décollage où son groupe s'était rassemblé, et arbora une expression grave et  
déterminée, avant d'ouvrir grand les ailes et de décoller au quart de tour d'un seul battement. Les Wonderbolts prirent leur envol une  
fraction de seconde après elle et passèrent presque immédiatement en tête, créant des trainées de flammes, de nuages de tempête, de vapeur ou de glace derrière chacun d'eux.

Les carrosses volants manquèrent de se faire semer, et Shining Armor dut envoyer quelques projectiles magiques inoffensifs au groupe de tête pour qu'ils daignent ralentir, ce qui ne sembla pas mettre Celestia de meilleure humeur.

-Votre Altesse, pensez-vous vraiment que ce soit la meilleure marche à suivre ? demanda Shining Armor à la Princesse qui fendait l'air à côté de son carosse, tiré par les pégases qui mettaient toutes leurs forces à garder leur allure. D'après les gardes, le dragon que votre sœur a combattu est hostile envers les poneys. Nous devrions être plus discrets...  
-Au contraire, c'est lui qui a intérêt à être discret, et s'il nous aperçoit, ça lui laissera peut-être le temps de réfléchir à se rendre  
ou à prendre la fuite. Dans tous les cas, il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait à Luna, quoi qu'il lui aie fait...  
-Princesse, je crois qu'on peut s'attendre à ce que sa réaction soit de nous attaquer à vue... intervint Spitfire, qui ralentit pour arriver à la hauteur de la Princesse et du carrosse de Shining Armor.  
-Dans ce cas, il peut s'attendre à une rétribution sévère de notre part. répondit sèchement la Princesse.  
-Alors vous feriez bien de nous proposer une stratégie de riposte, parce que le voilà...

La Princesse freina dans les airs en même temps que la Capitaine des Wonderbolts et le carrosse du Capitaine de la garde. Ils se rendirent compte que le reste du groupe avait freiné peu avant eux, et en qu'ils regardaient tous dans la même direction. Celestia et les deux Capitaines suivirent le regard de leurs subordonnés et aperçurent une forme verte qui volait à basse-altitude au-dessus des arbres de la forêt, les écartant les uns des autres à cause du déplacement d'air provoqué ; et qui prenait de l'altitude pour foncer droit dans leur direction.

-Capitaine ! lança la Princesse.  
-Hein ?! s'exclama Spitfire, confuse.  
-Pas vous, Shining Armor ! répondit Celestia.  
-Tout de suite ! annonça Shining depuis son carrosse.

La corne du capitaine de la garde s'illumina, et une bulle de magie violette se matérialisa en un instant autour du groupe.  
Malheureusement, à la seconde d'après, le dragon vert percuta la barrière sans ralentir et la traversa comme un boulet de canon  
traverserait une vitre, projetant des éclats de magie solide dans toutes les directions et passant dangereusement prêt de la Princesse  
et des Wonderbolts. Sa taille et sa vitesse créèrent un déplacement d'air tel que tout le convoi aérien fut secoué au point que plusieurs gardes tombèrent de leur carrosse, voire avec leur carrosse.

Les Wonderbolts eurent le réflexe de partir à la rescousse des gardes victimes de la gravité, tandis que Celestia, déjà remise de la  
secousse, partit comme une fusée à la poursuite du dragon, qui filait au loin.

-Votre majesté ! Que faites-vous ?! lança Shining tandis que les pégases qui tiraient son carrosse se démenaient pour suivre la Princesse.  
-Je viens de sentir la magie de ma sœur, ce monstre doit l'avoir capturée !  
-La Princesse Luna aurait vraiment été vaincue par cette bête ?!  
-Le meilleur moyen de le savoir est de l'arrêter ! répondit Celestia dont la corne commençait à briller.

Elle tira un puissant rayon d'énergie dorée, qui fila à travers le ciel et frappa le dragon, provoquant une explosion d'étincelles  
magiques et de fragments cristallins verts. Le titan volant commença à perdre de l'altitude à la manière d'un avion dont le moteur venait de tomber en panne, mais il parvint à se redresser à quelques dizaines de mètres du sol et se mit en vol stationnaire. En s'approchant de sa position, Celestia put voir qu'il ne battait pas des ailes pour se  
maintenir en l'air, mais qu'elles étaient déployées comme celles d'un scarabées, et qu'elles émettaient une grande quantité d'énergie  
dirigée vers le bas, presque comme des réacteurs… La Princesse s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable du colosse volant, ce  
dernier lui tournant le dos sans bouger, comme s'il se tenait debout en plein air. Une partie de son épaule était endommagée, laissant  
apparaître une matière semblable à de l'or brut. Une énergie jaune en émanait et semblait créer une nouvelle couche de cristal vert  
par-dessus la blessure.

-Un dragon au corps de cristal… C'est impossible… murmura Celestia.  
-Si vous aviez été plus efficace à sceller les différentes forces qui ont menacé votre royaume de par le passé, vous auriez le droit d'être surprise. Mais après avoir laissé échapper votre sœur corrompue ainsi qu'une incarnation du Chaos, vous ne devriez pas vous étonner de nous voir ressurgir à notre tour. répondit Emperald en pivotant pour faire face à son interlocutrice.

Suite à son geste, Celestia aperçut la sphère bleu nuit que le dragon portait entre ses griffes, et reconnut instantanément la silhouette recroquevillée qui se trouvait à l'intérieur…

-Nous, par-contre, nous devrions être plus efficaces à préserver ce monde fragile. ajouta Emperald en resserrant ses griffes sur la prison de Luna.

…

Pendant ce temps, à Ponyville, où les habitants étaient suffisamment insouciants et habitués à leur rythme de vie tranquille pour ne pas avoir remarqué l'anomalie céleste du matin ; quatre poneys étaient rassemblés dans la cuisine du Sugar Cube Corner, et débattaient de ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir préparer…

-Très bien, je suis prête ! annonça Pinkie Pie, qui était maintenant vêtue d'un tablier de cuisine et d'une toque de cuistot, alors qu'elle portait sa tenue de sport à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.  
-Coin ? s'étonna Sol.  
-Oui, j'ai aussi remarqué qu'elle changeait d'accoutrement étonnamment vite… répondit Quivering.  
-Vous n'enlevez pas votre cape quand vous faites la cuisine? demanda Derpy à Quivering.  
-… Non. répondit sèchement l'unicorne sur un ton sec après une courte pause.  
-Bon, puisque nous avons quelques cuistots d'honneur, ce serait bien qu'on prépare quelque chose d'original ! annonça Pinkie Pie à Quivering Star, Sol et Derpy.  
-Z'aimerais bien qu'on fasse des muffins. répondit innocemment Derpy.  
-Loin de moi l'idée de dire du mal des muffins, mais je pense que ça manque d'originalité. commenta Quivering.  
-Des muffins à la banane ? insista la pégase.  
-On a déjà fait ça. répondit Pinkie. Mais on peut toujours trouver une saveur qui vous plaise à tous les deux, après tout, c'est vous les cuistots d'honneur aujourd'hui. ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Quivering et Sol.  
-Coin. répondit platement Sol, dont le sortilège ne s'était toujours pas estompé.  
-Aux coings ? Je ne pense pas qu'on en ait…  
-Si on doit trouver quelque chose qui nous plaise à tous, ça va être compliqué. répondit Quivering. Je ne suis pas un grand amateur de sucreries, et je crois que mon assistant à une préférence pour les plats épicés…  
-Des muffins au piment ? proposa Derpy.  
-Heurg. grogna Quivering. Laissons tomber cette idée de mélanger nos préférences, ça ne donnera certainement rien de bon, essayons plutôt de nous mettre d'accord sur un type de pâtisserie un minimum original, et chacun d'entre nous en préparera de la saveur de son choix.  
-Autre soze que des muffins, alors ?  
-Des cupcakes ? proposa Pinkie.

Les yeux de Quivering clignotèrent brusquement, et il afficha un air particulièrement inquiet l'instant d'après.

-Coin ?  
-Je… Je vais bien. Je crois. répondit Quivering d'une voix basse et tremblante. J'ai encore eu une de ces hallucinations. C'était bref, mais ça avait l'air quelque peu… malsain… L'espace d'un instant, tout était teinté de rouge, Mademoiselle Pie portait un costume étrange, et j'ai cru apercevoir Mademoiselle Dash du coin de l'œil.  
-D'où ça vous vient ? demanda Derpy.  
-D'une décharge d'énergie magique que j'ai reçu lorsque l'orbe de ma tour s'est détraqué. J'ai l'impression que ça ne se déclenche que dans certaines conditions, et je crois bien que j'ai réagi à un mot que Mademoiselle Pie a prononcé…  
-Lequel, cupka-

Quivering eut un spasme qui le fit décoller du sol l'espace d'une seconde, et sa corne projeta un éclair magique rose qui rebondit sur le plafond, le sol et les murs pendant quelques instants avant de frapper une table sur laquelle était disposés divers ingrédients de pâtisserie, provoquant une explosion de magie, de farine et de sucre.

Carrot et Cup entrèrent en trombe dans la salle, inquiets, et trouvèrent Pinkie et ses cuistots de fortune, confus et errants maladroitement dans le nuage de farine qui avait envahi la cuisine.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que qu'il s'est passé, ici ?! s'exclama Carrot.  
-Une nouvelle perte de contrôle déclenchée par un élément imprévu... répondit calmement Quivering, perdu dans la poussière blanche.  
-Il n'est rien arrivé aux cupcakes que je faisais refroidir, j'espère ? demanda Cup Cake.

Pinkie, Sol et Derpy se figèrent, tournés vers la silhouette à corne tordue de Quivering, mais ce dernier ne sembla pas réagir.

-Étrange, c'est justement ce mot qui a provoqué cet accident. nota-t-il. D'ailleurs, vous l'avez déjà prononcé un peu plus tôt, et je crois avoir compris que c'était aussi votre nom. On dirait que c'est uniquement quand Mademoiselle Pie le prononce que mes dysfonctionnements se prononcent...  
-Donc le mot, c'est bien cup- voulut dire Pinkie, avant que Sol ne lui plaque un sabot sur la bouche pour la faire taire.  
-Cupcake ? demanda Cup Cake en levant un sourcil.  
-Voilà, oui. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce nouvel accident, j'ignore encore beaucoup de choses sur ma condition, et je commence à me dire que je devrais éviter de participer à des tâches délicates avec ce handicap imprévisible...  
-C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Derpy, derrière le groupe.

Quivering, Sol et Pinkie se retournèrent et aperçurent Derpy, qui se tenait à côté de la table qui avait été frappée par le sortilège, et qui était maintenant recouverte par...

-Des gaufres ? s'interrogea Quivering.  
-C'est des gaufres, ça ? C'est pas sensé être rond et plat ? demanda Pinkie en s'approchant des pâtisseries, qui étaient plutôt rectangulaires et épaisses, et sentaient fort le sucre et la pâte chaude.  
-Vous parlez du genre de gaufres que vous connaissez ici, celles-là sont des gaufres de Bruselle, comme on les faisait chez moi... expliqua Quivering en s'approchant des préparations d'un air légèrement nostalgique.  
-Elles chont bonnes ! intervint Derpy qui venait d'engloutir une des gaufres.  
-Heu, je les ai créées avec un sortilège accidentel, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de les manger comme ça...  
-Elles ont l'air tout à fait normales, pourtant, commenta Cup. Et puis elles ne sont pas venues de nulle part, regardez : les ingrédients qui étaient sur la table ne sont plus là, votre sort a dû les mélanger pour donner ce résultat en un instant. Évidemment, ça aurait été mieux de ne pas éparpiller toute cette farine, mais on aimerait bien être capables de préparer autant de nourriture en si peu de temps.  
-Il y en a un sacré tas, en plus, On pourrait organiser une petite vente surprise, et si ça plaît aux clients, on pourra essayer d'en refaire, voire de vous demander votre aide ! proposa Carrot.  
-Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je vous répète que c'est le résultat d'un sortilège que j'ai lancé par accident. Nous pouvons nous exprimer chanceux qu'aucun de mes… « court-circuits » magiques n'ait eu de conséquences néfastes, ou en tout cas n'aie rien causé d'irréparable. Je commence sincèrement à penser qu'on ferait mieux de s'arrêter là avant qu'un nouveau déclencheur dont je n'avais pas connaissance provoque un nouvel incident.  
-Vous n'aurez pas besoin de votre magie pour vendre des gaufres aux clients, non ? demanda Pinkie.  
-Ecoutez, vous avez bien vu que le simple fait que vous prononciez un mot précis me fait perdre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs, qui sait quels autres déclencheurs potentiels je pourrais croiser en me retrouvant confronté à des dizaines de clients venus de bon matin… expliqua Quivering d'un air stressé.  
-Vous voulez vous arrêter là, alors ? demanda Cup, déçue.  
-Autant je suis venu ici dans le but de rendre service, autant ma présence représente un risque. Alors autant ne pas tenter Discord, peu importe si mon problème me rend incapable de rattraper mes erreurs, ça vaudra toujours mieux que d'en commettre d'autres. annonça Quivering en trottant vers la sortie.  
-C'est vrai que ça n'a pas l'air évident, comme situation… commenta Carrot tandis que Sol et Derpy suivaient l'unicorne hors de la cuisine.  
-C'est pas grave, il a quand même fait ce qu'il voulait, il nous a rendu un service ! répondit Pinkie sans se laisser démonter et en jetant un regard gourmand à la pile de gaufres chaudes.

Quivering sortit d'un pas pressé du Sugar Cube Corner, passant à côté d'une file grandissante de poneys qui s'agglutinaient, à la fois impatients de pouvoir s'acheter quelques sucreries et intrigués par les bruits qui étaient venus de l'arrière-cuisine. Certains reconnurent Quivering et lui jetèrent un regard suspect…

-Surprise, tout le monde ! Regardez ce que notre invité nous a préparé ! lança Pinkie Pie en surgissant de la cuisine et en déposant sur le guichet une grande palette recouverte de gaufres appétissantes, dans lesquelles étaient plantés de petits drapeaux violets avec les initiales Q.S. inscrites dessus.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda une ponette vert pâle à la Cutie Mark en forme de harpe, et à l'expression entre la méfiance et l'appétit.  
-Des gaufres comme on les fait dans la ville de Quivering Star.  
-C'est ce mal élevé qui a préparé tout ça ? demanda une autre ponette couleur crème et à la crinière rose et violette, qui se tenait juste derrière la verte.  
-Oui, c'est gentil de sa part, non ?  
-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'en va comme un voleur, alors ? demanda la première cliente.  
-Il doit avoir le trac quand il se retrouve avec autant de gens. Mais goûtez plutôt ce qu'il a préparé, je suis sûre que ça vous plaira.  
-C'est vrai que ces gaufres sentent vraiment bon. commenta une ponette bleue à la crinière bleue et blanche. Alors dépêchez-vous d'acheter ce que vous avez à acheter histoire que ceux qui en veulent les achètent avant qu'elles ne refroidissent.  
-D'accord, d'accord ! Pas la peine de t'impatienter, Colgate… maugréa la deuxième cliente.  
-Minuette. corrigea la ponette bleue en faisant la moue.  
-Oui, oui, si tu veux… Allez, Lyra, dépêche-toi de choisir quelque chose avant qu'on ait une émeute.  
-Deux gaufres pour Bon-Bon et moi, s'il-vous plaît. demanda aussitôt la ponette verte à Pinkie.  
-Et bien voilà, vous ne serez pas déçues ! répondit Pinkie en échangeant deux gaufres contre quelques jetons. Une pour toi aussi, Romana ?  
-Minuette… répéta la ponette bleue, irritée.

…

-Vous voulez dézà vous z'arrêter ? demanda Derpy en suivant Quivering qui trottait rapidement vers la sortie du village.  
-N'ai-je pas été assez clair ? Ma démarche était supposée me permettre de me rattraper aux yeux des villageois en leur rendant service. Si ma condition leur cause des problèmes supplémentaires, l'effet sera complètement contraire à mes intentions…  
-Moi aussi ze fais plein de bétizes, mais on me pardonne parce ze le fais pas essprès et que ze fais des zefforts pour que ça arrive pas trop souvent…

Pile à la fin de sa phrase, Derpy percuta Rarity qui venait de surgir de derrière un coin de rue, provoquant un carambolage particulièrement impressionnant.

-Ma crinière ! s'indigna Rarity, qui avait fini on ne sait comment dans une pile de foin à une quinzaine de mètres du point de collision.  
-Oups, ma faute. répondit Derpy dont la voix résonnait de l'intérieur du puits dans lequel elle était tombée après un ricochet improbable contre un mur.

Sol arriva à la hauteur de Quivering et lui adressa un couac interrogateur.

-Oui, je sais, je pourrais leur prêter assistance, mais vous ne pensez pas que j'ai suffisamment de raisons d'hésiter à utiliser ma magie ?!  
-Coin ! répondit Sol, agacé, avant de se diriger vers le puits.

Quivering poussa un soupir las tandis que plusieurs poneys se dirigeaient vers le tas de foin pour aider Rarity à s'en dépêtrer, tandis que Sol maniait la corde du puits dans le but de hisser Derpy.

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'unicorne se décida malgré tout à déclencher sa magie, et Rarity lévita hors de la pile de foin, entourée d'une aura rose. Une brève secousse la débarrassa de tous les brins qui s'étaient mêlés à sa fourrure et sa crinière, et elle fut déposée au sol d'une manière un peu sèche.

Elle resta immobile de surprise pendant quelques instants en réalisant que c'était ce goujat de Quivering Star qui venait de l'aider, et que ce dernier utilisait à présent son sort de lévitation pour faire sortir Derpy du puits si vite que Sol perdit l'équilibre lorsqu'elle passa devant lui. Le mage interrompit son sortilège, laissant la pégase se débrouiller avec la gravité alors qu'elle volait la tête en bas, encore désorientée.

-Vous pourriez être un peu plus délicat. commenta Rarity en rajustant sa coiffure à l'aide d'une brosse incrustée de joyaux qu'elle faisait léviter par magie.  
-Quand votre magie est instable, il vaut mieux ne pas trop chercher la précision. répondit sèchement Quivering en passant devant elle.  
-Holà, pas si vite. rétorqua la licorne classieuse en attrapant le bout de sa cape par magie. Vous êtes presque aussi mal empoté qu'hier. J'ai pu entendre parler de votre intention de nouer des liens positifs avec le village, mais rien ne dit que tout doit venir de vous.  
-Lâchez ma cape. siffla Quivering en déclenchant une légère décharge magique qui annula l'aura de lévitation que Rarity utilisait pour le retenir.  
-C'est bien de ça que je parle, vous êtes bien trop tendu pour accomplir quoi que ce soit. Ca tombe bien, j'étais en route pour mon rendez-vous au spa, et vous devriez vraiment vous permettre un peu de bien-être si vous voulez espérer donner bonne impression.  
-Ai-je l'air du genre de poney à s'adonner à ce genre d'activités ?!  
-Absolument pas, et c'est bien le problème. Emmenez donc votre escorte avec vous, je les invite aussi, tant qu'à faire.

Quivering souffla d'un air exaspéré, puis jeta un coup d'œil à Sol et Derpy, qui arrivaient à sa hauteur et qui lui adressaient tous les deux des signes de têtes enthousiastes.

-Pff… J'ai du mal à saisir l'intérêt de la démarche, mais malgré la manière dont vous la présentez, ça représentera un effort considérable pour moi…  
-Donc ça rentre toujours dans votre intention de faire des efforts pour les autres, parfait. répondit Rarity en menant la marche d'un trot élégant.

Quivering la suivit d'un air à la fois résigné et frustré, tandis que Sol et Derpy affichaient leur anticipation.

…

[Musique d'ambiance]

Depuis quelques minutes, La Princesse exécutait un ballet aérien d'un genre auquel même les Wonderbolts avaient rarement assisté. L'Alicorne blanche fendait les cieux telle une comète, cherchant à couper la trajectoire du dragon vert, qui virevoltait avec une agilité presque égale à celle de son adversaire malgré sa taille imposante.

A chaque fois que Celestia parvenait à avoir sa cible ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde dans son champ de vision, elle projetait sans hésiter des rafales de rayons dorés qui frappaient plus souvent le sol et les arbres que le dragon.

-Libérez immédiatement ma sœur ! vociféra la Princesse entre deux salves de tirs magiques.  
-Nous avons sacrifié un temps et une énergie considérable pour la neutraliser, hors de question de gaspiller cet effort. répondit platement Emperald entre deux tonneaux.  
-J'ignore comment vous avez réussi à échapper à votre exil, mais vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même, d'avoir gâché ce qui aurait pu être votre deuxième chance en passant immédiatement à l'attaque dès votre retour ! Vous n'avez encore rien fait d'irréparable, il est encore temps de vous racheter ! lança Celestia en s'arrêtant en plein air, l'air déterminée.  
-C'est vous qui devriez vous racheter, si vous n'étiez pas déjà au-delà de toute rédemption ! rétorqua aussitôt Emperald en s'immobilisant dans les airs et en se tournant vers Celestia.

Tout en tenant fermement l'orbe de Luna dans sa main droite, le dragon vert tendit sa main libre vers l'Alicorne, et une série de faisceaux dorés s'échappèrent de chacune de ses griffes cristallines, convergeant vers Celestia qui riposta avec sa propre magie.

Les rayons de lumière incandescents se frappèrent à mi-chemin entre les deux adversaires et semblèrent se repousser pendant quelques instants sans qu'aucun des deux ne parvienne à prendre l'avantage. Cependant, la Princesse semblait avoir de plus en plus de difficultés à maintenir son faisceau continu, les yeux plissés et les pattes tremblantes ; tandis qu'Emperald restait parfaitement immobile durant son attaque et gardait une expression stoïque.

Une bulle de magie violette se matérialisa sans prévenir autour de la princesse, bloquant le rayon d'Emperald. Celestia cessa aussitôt son attaque et vit Shining Armor dans son carrosse, qui s'était suffisamment approché pour intervenir avec sa magie.

En apercevant la protection qui venait de se former, Emperald cessa son attaque à son tour, et ouvrit la bouche, révélant une lumière dorée intense qui se manifestait dans le fond de sa gorge… Mais une forme bleue suivie d'une trainée de nuages orageux vint le frapper en pleine mâchoire et lui fit avaler son propre souffle, créant une explosion lumineuse que l'on put voir au-travers de ses crocs cristallins.

Cherchant d'où venait l'assaut, le géant volant ne vit pas arriver les autres Wonderbolts qui le percutèrent à la vitesse du son, créant des entailles et des fissures sur sa carapace d'émeraude, et lui faisant perdre son équilibre. Spitfire fut la dernière à le frapper, traversant son aile gauche et y créant un trou de cristal partiellement fondu à cause des flammes qu'elle laissait dans son sillage.

Emperald perdit son équilibre et commença à tomber en vrille, mais se retourna en plein air afin d'effectuer une chute en piqué contrôlée vers la forêt. Les Wonderbolts partirent à sa poursuite en prenant autant de vitesse que possible afin de lui porter un nouvel assaut collectif une fois au sol…

-… Non ! Eloignez-vous, il va se servir du sol contre vous ! annonça la Princesse.

Spitfire, qui était en dernière position, entendit l'avertissement et s'arrêta en plein vol, mais ses coéquipiers étaient trop proche d'Emperald lorsque ce dernier heurta le sol de tout son poids et provoqua on ne sait comment l'apparition d'énormes piques de cristal vert qui surgirent du sol.

-Par toutes les tornades ! s'exclama la capitaine en remontant en chandelle pour éviter une des piques qui grandit suffisamment vite et haut pour manquer de la frapper.  
-Bonté divine, vous tous, allez-prêter assistance aux Wonderbolts ! ordonna Shining Armor aux soldats des autres carrosses.  
-J'y retourne, je peux pas les laisser dans ce pétrin ! intervint Spitfire en repartant vers le sol une fois que les piques eurent cessé leur croissance. J'espère qu'ils ont réussi à esquiver comme il le faut…  
-Votre Altesse, vous avez l'air de connaître ce monstre, qu'est-il exactement ? demanda Shining Armor à la Princesse, qui semblait exténuée.  
-Un dragon cristallin… Je n'en ai vu qu'une fois, il y a très longtemps. Tout ce que je sais sur eux est qu'ils sont largement plus puissants, intelligents et dangereux que les dragons que nous connaissons. Ils ont attaqué le royaume il y a très longtemps, sans prévenir, et ils ont dû être scellés par les grands moyens, un combat direct contre eux aurait causé trop de pertes…  
-Vous les avez banni comme Nightmare Moon et Discord, et ils se sont échappés comme eux ?  
-Non, ce n'est pas moi qui les ai bannis, ni ma sœur…  
-Capitaine, les Wonderbolts sont tous en vie, mais ils ont reçu des blessures importantes à cause des piques ! annonça l'un des pégases tirant un carrosse qui transportait maintenant plusieurs membres des Wonderbolts, dont les combinaisons et les ailes étaient visiblement endommagées.  
-Cette saleté a réussi à s'échapper, ajouta Spitfire qui accompagnait ses compagnons blessés, il a creusé un trou à l'endroit où il est tombé et l'a rebouché avec des tonnes de cristal vert comme celui de ces fichus pieux géants.  
-On n'arrivera pas à grand-chose avec les moyens actuels, il va falloir qu'on se serve des éléments, en espérant que ça suffise... soupira la Princesse en se dirigeant vers Canterlot, que l'on pouvait apercevoir de loin.  
-Dans ce cas, je vais me rendre à Ponyville afin de prévenir ma sœur et ses amies. annonça Shining Armor tout en faisant signe aux pégases tirant son carrosse de changer de direction.  
-Ce monstre est vraiment si dangereux que ça ? demanda Spitfire à la Princesse. On aurait pu le vaincre si on avait su ce qu'il était capable de faire... D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça sait faire, ce genre de bestiole ?  
-Je pourrais difficilement me prononcer là-dessus, je n'ai rencontré cette espèce qu'une seule fois, il y a très longtemps. Ils étaient nombreux et étaient sur le point de causer des dégâts inimaginables au royaume à l'aide de leurs pouvoirs destructeurs et de leur soif de violence. Vous avez vu que celui-là a réussi à capturer ma sœur, je vous laisse imaginer les moyens qu'il a fallu utiliser pour arrêter une armée entière de ces choses sorties de nulle part.  
-Votre Altesse ! hurla Shining Armor au loin.  
-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Celestia en se retournant rapidement.  
-Je crois que nos ennuis ne sont pas encore terminés ! annonça Shining en montrant quelque chose à l'autre bout de la forêt.

Celestia plissa les yeux, et distingua une traînée de flammes écarlates qui dévorait les arbres, et qui se dirigeait lentement vers l'orée de la forêt Everfree, en direction de Ponyville, visible à l'horizon.

-Oh, non, ne me dites pas que c'est un brûleur... Que tous ceux qui sont encore en état de se battre se dirigent à Ponyville aussi vite que possible pour avertir et protéger les habitants ! Je pars chercher les éléments et je vous rattrape ! ordonna la Princesse avant de filer comme une fusée vers le château.

...

De retour à Ponyville, une ponette à la crinière rose attendait patiemment dans la salle d'attente du spa, où elle lisait une gazette produite par les élèves de l'école locale. La une parlait du dragon noir qui avait attaqué le village la veille, et plusieurs photos de la bête parsemaient l'article, prises par un certain Feather Weight.  
-Ca alors. murmura Fluttershy. Il a traversé tout le village sans faire de mal à personne et n'a attaqué que la tour de Quivering.  
-C'est bien ce qu'on dit, cet étranger n'apporte que des problèmes. intervint Lotus, une ponette bleue à crinière rose qui s'occupait de l'établissement.  
-En plus, vous avez sûrement vu à quel point son style laisse à désirer. ajouta Aloe, la sœur de Lotus, dont le signe distinctif principal était que ses couleurs étaient inversées par-rapport à celles de sa sœur. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture, mais ce coup-ci, on aurait dû directement se douter que quelque chose clochait chez lui…  
-Oh, je suis sûre que ce n'était qu'une erreur… répondit Fluttershy. De plus, il nous a aidé à chasser ce dragon, je ne pense pas que son mauvais comportement soit une preuve suffisante de sa mauvaise nature…  
-En effet, je suis assez désagréablement surpris de cette propension qu'ont les villageois à coller des étiquettes aux nouveaux venus, même si j'avoue ne pas m'être montré sous mon meilleur jour. intervint Quivering, qui assistait à la conversation depuis quelques instants.

Fluttershy, Lotus et Aloe se tournèrent vers l'unicorne, qui se tenait dans l'entrée du spa et leur rendait un regard vexé, mais néanmoins mêlé d'une certaine culpabilité.

-Vous espionnez les conversations, en plus ?! s'exclama Lotus.  
-Loin de là, je viens ici de mon propre gré. Enfin, partiellement. répondit Quivering d'un air quelque peu agacé. Désolé d'être entré en plein milieu d'une discussion privée, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on évite les médisances, ça n'aide pas vraiment à créer des liens positifs. Et je vais peut-être vous étonner en disant cela, mais j'essaie justement de réparer l'incident d'hier.  
-Couac. intervint Sol en entrant à son tour.  
-Oui, je sais, je me répète. Mais il faut bien que je fasse comprendre à tout le monde que je ne suis pas le malotru qu'ils pensent que je suis. Ou en tout cas, que je ne suis pas toujours aussi désagréable que je ne l'ai été lors de la fête.  
-D'accord. Et ? demanda Aloe, perplexe.  
-Et Mademoiselle Rarity a exprimé une théorie comme quoi ce serait ma tendance au stress qui rend le contact aussi difficile pour, et avec moi.  
-Donc ? demanda Lotus en levant un sourcil, confuse.  
-Donc, la même chose que d'habitude pour Fluttershy et moi, ainsi que pour Quivering et son escorte. répondit Rarity en entrant à son tour.  
-Ah, te voilà enfin. murmura Fluttershy.  
-Désolée, j'ai eu une idée fulgurante quand j'ai vu une explosion violette par ma fenêtre, et je suis restée un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude dans mon atelier pour mettre mes idées sur papier.  
-Une explosion violette ? demanda Quivering.  
-Oui, j'étais en train de me lamenter sur le mauvais temps de ce matin quand j'ai vu un nuage exploser en un feu d'artifices violet, ça m'a immédiatement donnée une idée pour un nouveau costume, et j'ai fait les patrons en tout hâte pour être sûre de ne oublier mon inspiration.  
-Ah. Tant mieux pour vous. Je suppose. répondit Quivering dont les yeux filaient de gauche à droite.  
-Bref, une séance complète pour cinq, c'est bien ça ? demanda Aloe.  
-Je ne pense pas que les services que ces demoiselles vous demandent habituellement soient adaptées à ma personne. Et encore moins à mon assistant. protesta Quivering.  
-Ah bon ? Pourtant, une séance de sauna, un masque de concombres et une petite sabocure vous rafraîchirait considérablement. répondit Rarity, appuyée par les deux sœurs qui acquiesçaient d'un mouvement de tête synchronisé.

Quivering resta silencieux et afficha une expression extrêmement blasée, ses sourcils et sa bouche formant des lignes parfaitement horizontales, tandis que Sol et Derpy passaient devant lui, l'air considérablement plus intéressés, rapidement suivis par Fluttershy vers l'intérieur du spa.

-Alors, vous venez ?

L'unicorne se contenta de répondre par un soupir profond avant de suivre le reste du groupe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe entier se trouvait dans une pièce aux murs de bois remplie de vapeur, au travers de laquelle on pouvait percevoir cinq paires d'yeux, dont une à l'air particulièrement irrité, et une autre au strabisme prononcé.

-Alors, ça vous requinque, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la paire d'yeux maquillés.  
-Il fait trop chaud. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est sensé me détendre. Tout au plus, je me sens mal à l'aise. répondit la paire d'yeux bleus aux sourcils froncés.  
-Coiiiin. soupira la paire d'yeux verts d'un air relaxé.

La paire d'yeux croisés zigzagua à l'écart des autres et percuta un mur.

-Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta la paire d'yeux à l'expression timide.  
-Z'avais cru voir un muffin.  
-Je préfèrerais qu'on change d'activité. suggérèrent les yeux agacés.  
-Coin ! protestèrent les yeux verts.  
-Allons, allons. Si cette méthode ne marche pas, il vaut mieux en changer. Mesdemoiselles, changement de plan ! lança Rarity à l'adresse de Lotus et Aloe.

Quelques instants plus tard, le groupe était plongé dans une grande bassine d'eau chaude parfumée, à l'exception de Quivering qui se tenait à l'écart et regardait l'eau comme s'il avait affaire à un animal dangereux. Sol termina de retirer son béret et son pantalon, révélant sa Cutie Mark représentant une sorte de « 0 » rouge-orangé quelque peu difficile à observer, comme si sa couleur même était trop lumineuse ; avant de plonger dans l'eau et de se mettre à flotter à la surface comme un canard.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez, encore ? s'impatienta Rarity.  
-Vos méthodes de détente impliquent-elles toutes ce genre de chaleur insupportable ? demanda Quivering.  
-Allons, mec, c'est encore mieux que le sauna, enlève ta vieille cape et plonge ! intervint Sol.  
-Hors de question… soupira Quivering. Une seconde. Vous venez de parler ?  
-Bien sûr que je viens de parler, depuis quand est-ce que…

Sol se rendit finalement compte que sa voix était redevenue normale et observa l'eau dans laquelle il nageait, puis y plongea la tête comme un canard qui pêche, avant de la ressortir d'un air surpris.

-Y'a quoi dans c'te flotte ?  
-Un mélange d'herbes concocté par Zecora, une zèbre vivant à la forêt Everfree. répondit Rarity. A la base, elle servait à guérir les effets de la blague empoisonnée, mais il faut croire que ça vous a guéri de votre drôle de condition.  
-Mais c'est un sortilège qui a causé ça… Ces herbes pourraient-elles soigner les problèmes magiques ? Est-ce que par-hasard… murmura Quivering en approchant une patte de l'eau.

Au contact du liquide, Quivering eut un spasme violent accompagné d'un clignotement d'yeux particulièrement bruyant et lumineux.

…

-Bon sang de bon soir, mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ici ?! s'exclama Applejack tandis qu'elle écartait les plus gros débris du spa à coups de sabots.  
-Ca devait sûrement être un accident magique, répondit Twilight en faisant léviter les morceaux de charpente à l'écart. J'ai senti une onde de choc jusque chez moi avant même d'entendre le bruit de l'explosion elle-même.  
-Qui pourrait avoir l'idée de lancer un sort pareil là d'dans ?!  
-Qui dit que c'était volontaire ?  
-Si il est question d'un sort mal contrôlé, je crois avoir ma petite idée… intervint Rainbow Dash en arrivant sur les lieux et en aidant Applejack à déplacer une poutre.  
-Attention au-dessus ! lança une voix sourde provenant de sous les ruines.

Soudainement, une grande partie des débris s'éleva, révélant Sol situé en dessous, soulevant le tas de bois et de pierre au moins dix fois plus gros que lui par la seule force de ses sabots avant. Il jeta l'énorme tas une bonne vingtaine de mètres plus loin, et Fluttershy, Lotus et Aloe, qui s'étaient aplaties par-terre autour de lui, levèrent la tête d'un air surpris et soulagé.

Un peu à l'écart, Quivering, Rarity et Derpy étaient tous les trois à l'abri sous un dôme de magie rose généré par le mage unicorne, qui affichait une expression montrant clairement les efforts qu'il mettait à maintenir cette protection autour de lui et des deux ponettes trempées et tremblantes.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? commenta Rainbow Dash.  
-Quivering ! Que s'est-il passé ?! lança Twilight en s'approchant du mage, qui interrompit son sort de protection et s'assit par terre, épuisé.  
-Le bain aux herbes guérisseuses a dissipé le sortilège que j'avais lancé à mon assistant. Je me suis dit qu'il pourrait aussi me guérir de ma condition, mais au lieu de ça, j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma magie de manière encore plus catastrophique que d'habitude… expliqua Quivering avec le plus grand sérieux.  
-Vous avez complètement pulvérisé notre spa ! protesta Lotus en se remettant du choc.  
-Je n'ai aucun moyen d'exprimer à quel point j'en suis navré. Ce n'était nullement mon intention, et personne n'est blessé. répondit le mage avec un mélange d'autorité et de regret dans la voix. Je suppose que vous allez me demander une compensation, mais vu que ma magie, en l'occurrence mon unique talent, se montre de plus en plus instable ; j'ignore si je serais capable de tenter quoi que ce soit sans risquer d'exacerber la situation.  
-C'est ça, défilez-vous ! lança Aloe, furieuse.  
-Non, il a raison ! intervint Twilight. Bon, d'accord, il manque de tact, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'il fasse dans la situation actuelle ?  
-Je peux payer pour les réparations…  
-Vous allez vous ruiner ! rétorqua Rarity.  
-Je ne peux pas agir directement pour réparer les dégâts, et je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir ni quand ni comment ma magie regagnera sa stabilité. Tout ce qu'il me reste pour le moment, c'est la compensation financière.  
-On… On va peut-être essayer d'éviter ça. Ou en tout cas, on va attendre un peu que la tension baisse, et on verra ce qu'on peut faire nous-mêmes, après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on a un problème, et on s'en est à chaque fois sortis en se serrant les coudes, n'est-ce pas ? proposa Twilight.  
-Oui, mais c'est lui le fautif ! lança Lotus en désignant Quivering.  
-Hé, pouliche, on tourne en rond, là. intervint Sol. Le patron peut rien faire pour toi pour le moment, et on n'arrivera à rien du tout si on se saute à la gorge. Ok, il a encore fait une grosse bourde, mais comme la première fois, y'a qu'à laisser refroidir l'affaire et ensuite on pourra mieux réfléchir.  
-Il-a-détruit-notre-gagne-pain ! rétorquèrent les deux sœurs en chœur.  
-Et on réparera tout ça tous ensemble un peu plus tard, quand on sera tous calmés et qu'on aura l'occasion de s'organiser. On comprend tous que vous soyez en colère, mais ça n'a jamais rien arrangé… intervint Twilight.  
-… Il y a intérêt, c'est de notre travail qu'on parle, là. maugréa Lotus.  
-Oui, oui, et tout l'patelin vous prêtera sabot fort. assura Applejack. Et l'Quivering aussi, enfin, comme il le pourra.  
-Mouais. On va vous faire confiance, comme d'habitude, mais on n'est quand même pas très convaincues… répondit Aloe en jetant un regard accusateur à Quivering.

Le mage soupira et fit volte-face pour s'éloigner des ruines d'un pas lent, tout en ignorant les regards confus et méfiants des poneys qui avaient observé la scène, il fut vite rattrapé par Derpy et Sol, ce dernier ayant pris le temps de ramasser ses vêtements et les enfilait maladroitement tout en marchant et en rendant un regard menaçant à ceux qui adressaient leur mépris non-verbal à son employeur.

-Je commence à me dire que j'attire vraiment la malchance. soupira Quivering.  
-Bah, perfonne n'est parfait, vous savez. Moi auffi v'ai eu du mal à m'intégrer, ils finiront bien par comprendre que vous le faite pas ekfprès.  
-… Sans doute, mais aux dernières nouvelles, votre présence n'attire pas d'ennemis dangereux en ville ? demanda Quivering en fixant son regard droit devant lui.  
-Mais arrête de déprimer, à la fin. intervint Sol. C'est parce que t'es toujours plus stressé qu'un chat insomniaque que les gens ont du mal à te calculer, mais de là à carrément attirer un lézard barbare là où tu vas… C'était une coïncidence.  
-Alors expliquez-moi ça. répondit Quivering en montrant quelque chose loin devant lui.

Sol et Derpy tournèrent la tête, et virent que beaucoup d'autres poneys s'étaient tournés dans la même direction. Au loin, à l'écart du village, on pouvait apercevoir l'orée de la forêt Everfree. Et une énorme silhouette sombre venait de sortir d'entre les arbres, faisant prendre feu à ces derniers en dégainant une épée rouge du fourreau enchaîné à son bras. Les yeux jaunes d'Arcadès projetèrent leur lumière tels des projecteurs surpuissants vers la tour située à l'opposé du village, puis se dirigèrent sur Quivering, l'éclairant comme un prisonnier repéré en pleine évasion.

-Bon, bah, il a peut-être un problème avec toi, au final… commenta Sol.

A suivre.


	11. Chapitre 11: Galaxie Cannibale

******Désastre Astral 11 : Galaxie Cannibale**

Loin sous terre, à des centaines, voire des milliers de mètres en-dessous du royaume d'Equestria, un monstre vert tournait sur lui-même pour traverser la terre et la roche telle une foreuse vivante, tandis que des cristaux verts se formaient dans son sillage pour boucher le tunnel derrière-lui.

Après quelques minutes de creusage, Emperald sortit du plafond d'une gigantesque caverne souterraine, et se laissa tomber vers une immense formation rocheuse et métallique trop régulière pour être naturelle. Au milieu de sa chute libre, il déploya ses ailes et amorça un atterrissage en planant vers une longue « avenue » passant entre de nombreuses constructions plongées dans la pénombre, qu'il parvenait à voir en faisant briller ses yeux tels des phares dans la nuit et parvint à toucher terre tel un avion à l'aéroport malgré le trou dans son aile gauche.

Trois silhouettes, qui avaient observé sa descente depuis le sol, se précipitèrent à quatre pattes dans sa direction, laissant leurs écailles colorées envoyer de faibles reflets à chaque fois qu'ils passaient près des rares lumières aux sources inconnus qui parsemaient les lieux, et se redressèrent une fois arrivées à sa hauteur.

-Oncle Emperald ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda une dragonne bleue saphir au physique similaire à celui d'Arcadès, mais plus petite et dépourvue d'ailes.  
-J'ai pu aider mon frère comme prévu, mais Celestia s'est interposée lors de mon retour, j'ai fait diversion et ses troupes se sont révélées plus douées que prévu.  
-Vous avez pas réussi à la neutraliser ? demanda un dragon rouge rubis presque identique à la dragonne bleue, si ce n'est que ses écailles étaient plus hérissées.  
-Mon frère a déjà eu de grandes difficultés à vaincre sa sœur, et la Princesse du Soleil était bien accompagnée. Mais avec l'une des deux Alicornes hors-jeu, la tâche se révèlera largement plus aisée.  
-L'œil de Guardian s'est activé peu avant votre retour, mais nous ne savons pas nous en servir. annonça calmement le troisième dragon, plus petit encore que les deux autres et aux écailles jaune topaze.  
-Arcadès doit être en train de s'approcher de l'Etoile grâce à ses nouvelles forces. Stalagmite, Sulfurite, Fulgurite, venez avec moi, le destin de notre espèce et de celle des poneys va bientôt se révéler sous nos yeux… Sulfurite, tiens-moi ça. ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du dragon rouge tout en lui tenant l'orbe contenant Luna.  
-C'est toujours moi qui dois tout porter ! protesta le jeune dragon d'une voix rauque tout en se résignant à porter l'objet presque aussi grand que lui.  
-C'est parce que tu mise plus sur tes muscles que sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. répondit Stalagmite.  
-Je veux ressembler à Papa, c'est tout ! s'indigna Sulfurite.  
-Alors tu le connais mal, Il n'aurait pas vécu longtemps s'il était similaire à ce que tu penses imiter. répondit Fulgurite de sa voix juvénile.

Le dragon vert emmena les trois dragonnets cristallins à l'intérieur d'une construction plus grande que les autres, mais dont l'apparence était masquée par la pénombre ambiante. Les quatre dragons se dirigeaient en faisant briller leurs yeux, projetant des lumières de diverses couleurs en contradiction avec celles de leurs écailles, voire de leurs yeux. Emperald projetait une lumière dorée avec ses yeux rouges, Stalagmite une lueur blanche à l'aide de ses yeux violets, les yeux habituellement noirs de Sulfurite brillaient telles des flammes oranges, et le petit Fulgurite créait des flashs violet irréguliers grâce à ses yeux blancs.

A l'intérieur de l'édifice, l'obscurité se faisait encore plus lourde, et Emperald devait marcher penché pour ne pas toucher le plafond ou les arcades séparant les salles. Les dragons se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à une grande pièce au plafond suffisamment haut pour qu'Emperald s'y tienne droit, et au centre de laquelle trônait un dôme de cristal blanc sur lequel défilaient de nombreuses images floues, donnant l'impression qu'il cherchait à communiquer beaucoup trop de choses à la fois.

Emperald s'approcha du dôme et posa une griffe dessus, provoquant immédiatement l'arrêt de toutes les images, qui se rangèrent de manière organisée devant lui, puis disparurent les unes après les autres jusqu'à n'en laisser qu'une seule, qui s'agrandit sous les yeux du dragon vert.

-Comme je le pensais, votre père est tout près de l'Etoile… Mais il ne semble pas concentrer son attention dessus, on dirait qu'il pourchasse autre chose à proximité…  
-Je ne vois qu'un gros triangle violet au milieu de tout un tas de petits points colorés qui bougent dans tous les sens. commenta Sulfurite, qui avait posé l'orbe de Luna et s'était assis en tailleur dessus.  
-Le triangle, c'est papa. répondit Stalagmite. Et le gros rond violet, ça doit être l'étoile.  
-Que sont les six symboles qui s'approchent très vite ? demanda Fulgurite en désignant effectivement six formes collées ensembles qui se dirigeaient à grande vitesse vers la position d'Arcadès.  
-… Les éléments ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent là ?! s'écria Emperald. Ces poneys seraient-ils devenus encore plus stupides qu'avant ?!

…

[Musique d'ambiance]

En à peine quelques instants, Arcadès s'était précipité depuis l'orée de la forêt jusqu'à la position de Quivering lors d'un sprint sauvage qui souleva le sol sous chacun de ses pas et laissa une traînée de flammes rouges derrière lui. Le mage à corne tordue eut le réflexe de fuir au galop, passant à côté de Twilight Sparkle et utilisant son sort de synchronisation pour se connecter à sa corne et la pousser à galoper à sa suite, tandis que le dragon donnait un grand coup d'épée dans leur direction, projetant des flammes devant lui, ce qui détruisit plusieurs maisons et provoqua la panique la plus totale chez les villageois qui commencèrent à prendre la fuite dans toutes les directions. Le dragon les ignora totalement pour se concentrer sur le propriétaire de l'étoile, et partit à sa poursuite en traversant les maisons comme si elles n'existaient pas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! lança Twilight qui courait maladroitement, tirée par les fils éthérés accrochés à sa corne.  
-Nous avons déjà réussi à le repousser ensemble la dernière fois. répondit Quivering en prenant un virage pour éviter les débris et les flammes qui s'écrasèrent dans la rue. C'est après moi qu'il en a, alors je vais d'abord le forcer à s'éloigner du village, et là, on pourra tenter quelque chose contre lui sans risquer de causer trop de dégâts.  
-Mais votre magie est instable !  
-Sans doute, mais je suis toujours capable de choisir mes cibles, que mes sorts fonctionnent correctement ou non, ils seront malgré tout dirigés vers l'ennemi, et me synchroniser avec vous devrait permettre d'équilibrer leurs effets… Je suis navré. ajouta t'il après une courte pause.  
-A propos de quoi, du dragon ? demanda Twilight tout en regardant derrière elle en pleine course, voyant Arcadès apparaître loin derrière eux après avoir pulvérisé une maison en la chargeant à corps perdu.  
-Non, de ne pas avoir pu passer plus de temps à vous connaître, plutôt que d'être à chaque fois forcé de vous mêler à mes problèmes. répondit calmement Quivering malgré la situation.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez… ?  
-Je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps en votre compagnie, mais j'ai rapidement vu en vous le genre de poney que j'aurais voulu rencontrer plus souvent. Ou plutôt que j'aurais voulu rencontrer tout court. Ma famille a complètement laissé tomber la magie alors que c'était sa raison d'être il y a de cela des générations. Et vous, vous êtes l'exemple même du genre de personne dont j'aurais dû être entouré, voire sur qui j'aurais voulu prendre exemple. Ca me désole de vous avoir rencontrée au moment même où tous les problèmes possibles et imaginables me tombent dessus…  
-Euh… Je… hésita Twilight.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Je compte bien arriver à régler son compte à cette bête avec votre aide, et on pourra peut-être enfin discuter tranquillement.  
-C'est… Un drôle de moment pour me dire tout ça mais… Pourquoi pas ? répondit Twilight en affichant un petit sourire.  
-Parfait. Nous y sommes presque ! annonça Quivering, alors que Twilight et lui étaient presque à la sortie du village.

Environ une centaine de mètres derrière eux, Arcadès continuait sa charge destructrice, et gagnait peu à peu du terrain sur sa cible malgré les obstacles qu'il avait dû traverser physiquement.

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois, Stellmare ! lança-t-il tout en laissant échapper quelques flammes de sa gueule.  
-Hé, comment ça va, depuis la dernière fois ? lui demanda une voix quelque part au niveau de ses pieds.

Le dragon baissa le regard tout en continuant à courir et aperçut Sol, qui galopait à côté de lui.

-Round 2, face d'écaille ! lança le poney rouge avant de bondir sur le côté et d'asséner une ruée en pleine course.

Le coup frappa Arcadès dans le tibia. A sa grande surprise, ainsi qu'à sa soudaine douleur il fut assez fort pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre et l'envoyer s'écraser en roulé-boulé dans une maison qui s'écroula aussitôt sur lui.

-Ha ! Ca, c'est pour m'avoir balancé sous une pile de bouquins ! cria Sol d'un air revanchard.

Une fissure s'ouvrit à côté de la maison écroulée et s'étendit vers le poney, qui observa l'évènement d'un œil étonné, avant de remarquer les flammèches rouges qui s'échappaient du sol au fur et mesure qu'il se craquelait. Il plongea sur le côté juste à temps pour éviter la colonne de flammes qui surgit là où il s'était trouvé.

Sol, maintenant aplati au sol, releva la tête et remarqua que le bout de sa queue avait pris feu. Tandis qu'il soufflait dessus pour l'éteindre, Arcadès se releva d'un seul mouvement, projetant des débris autour de lui, et jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux alentours.

-Je n'ai que faire de toi, c'est Stellmare que je veux ! annonça-t-il à Sol tandis qu'il s'acharnait toujours à essayer d'éteindre sa queue.

Arcadès repartit au quart de tour vers la sortie du village afin de rattraper sa cible tandis que quatre autres ponettes rattrapèrent Sol…

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un sauvage pareil puisse exister ! s'indigna Rarity.  
-Il en a après Quiv' et Twi, on f'rait mieux d'pas trainer ! annonça Applejack avant de partir à la poursuite du dragon.  
-On va encore devoir se battre ? demanda Fluttershy, inquiète.  
-Il sait pas quels risques il prend, à nous tourner le dos comme ça, et c'est pas la distance qui l'aidera ! affirma Rainbow Dash avant de partir comme une fusée vers Arcadès qui continuait de s'éloigner.  
-Bah dis donc, elles sont motivées, ces deux-là ! s'exclama Sol, qui avait enfin réussi à éteindre sa queue en l'écrasant à coups de sabots. Je peux pas laisser des pouliches foncer au combat comme ça. Hé, ma grande, tu peux me porter et me larguer sur cet emploté de lézard ? demanda-t-il à Fluttershy.  
-Heu… Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de faire ça…  
-Allez, t'es une pégase, et je suis pas très lourd !  
-Désolée, mais Fluttershy n'est pas vraiment habituée à ce genre de situation, il vaut mieux ne pas la mêler à tout ça. expliqua Rarity.  
-Ze peux aider, moi. annonça Derpy en atterrissant à côté de Sol.  
-Parfait ! Allez, porte-moi et fonce !

Derpy saisit Sol par la taille, l'emporta dans les airs et fonça droit vers Arcadès… Avant de faire un virage en épingle sans raison visible et de s'écraser dans une fontaine.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! s'écria Sol après avoir craché un filet d'eau et en cherchant son béret dans l'eau.  
-Je sais pas du tout comment c'est arrivé. répondit-t-elle, sa voix rendue sourde à cause de la statue dans laquelle elle s'était encastrée.  
-Vous jouez à quoi ? demanda Pinkie qui venait de se matérialiser à côté de la fontaine, et qui, pour des raisons mystérieuses, portait un maillot de bain, des flotteurs et un tuba.  
-On joue pas du tout, ce salopard à écailles est de retour et je voulais faire une attaque éclair, mais Derpy ne sait pas voler en ligne droite !  
-Oh, si ce n'est que ça, je peux vous donner un coup de sabot. annonça Pinkie en dégainant un énorme bazooka rose de nulle part.  
-Wat. murmura Sol, le regard vide.

…

-Tu me mène exactement où je voulais, Stellmare ! Ton heure est venue ! cria Arcadès en fonçant vers la tour, devant laquelle Quivering et Twilight s'étaient arrêtés.

Soudain, le dragon crut entendre un bruit familier provenant de derrière lui. Il bondit, se retourna en plein air, et se retrouva face à un projectile bleu ciel qui se dirigeait droit sur lui, suivi d'une trainée arc-en-ciel.

-Pas ce coup-ci ! lança-t-il tout en terminant sa rotation en plein air.

Quelques mètres avant l'impact, Rainbow Dash provoqua une onde de choc multicolore en plein vol, et vit sa vitesse décuplée… Mais ça ne rendit que plus rapide sa collision avec la queue du dragon, qui dévia sa course et l'envoya s'écraser dans le sol, créant un long sillon lors du crash.

-Cessez de me faire perdre mon temps, misérables po-

Il fut interrompu par un rocher qui vint percuter son visage, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse, mais il se redressa d'un seul coup en affichant une expression furieuse. Un autre rocher se dirigea vers lui, mais il l'attrapa d'une seule main et le broya entre ses griffes.

-Espèce d'insecte ! hurla-t-il en apercevant Applejack, qui lui envoyait des rochers depuis le sol en les ruant de toutes ses forces.

Il se pencha sur le côté pour éviter un nouveau projectile, et planta son épée dans la terre, créant une fissure qui se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la ponette orange, trop concentrée sur ses propres attaques pour la remarquer. Fluttershy, qui était arrivée à proximité du combat en voletant doucement, vit le danger approcher et partit comme une flèche vers son amie, afin de la saisir en plein vol et de l'écarter de l'explosion de flammes qui se produisit la seconde d'après.

-C'est intolérable ! L'étoile a vraiment dû vous influencer pour que vous soyez capables de me résister aussi longtemps ! protesta Arcadès.

Exactement à la fin de sa phrase, il asséna un revers de main à Rainbow Dash, qui s'était remise de son crash et avait tenté un nouvel assaut.

La pégase s'écrasa à côté des deux unicornes postés devant la tour et se releva devant eux, complètement sonnée.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?! s'inquiéta Twilight.  
-J'en ai vu d'autres… balbutia Rainbow alors que ses yeux cherchaient encore à retrouver leur position d'origine.  
-Vous feriez mieux de vous éloigner, mademoiselle Sparkle et moi allons tenter de le repousser à l'aide de nos sorts synchronisés, les résultats risquent d'être assez imprévisibles, mais au moins ils ne concerneront que le dragon.  
-Vous êtes sûr que ça va marcher ? demanda Twilight.  
-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous synchroniser devrait me permettre de stabiliser ma magie de manière à ce qu'elle touche sa cible, les effets imprévisibles de mes sorts ne seront qu'un moindre inconvénient.  
-On va tenter ça, dans ce cas… Les filles, éloignez-vous ! lança Twilight.

Fluttershy et Applejack se tournèrent vers leur amie, l'air étonnées, puis lui adressèrent un signe de tête avant d'obéir, Rainbow Dash fit de même et s'envola pour prendre de la distance.

-Ah, enfin, tu te décides à affronter ton destin ! s'écria Arcadès en se tournant vers Quivering.  
-J'ignore quel lien il y a entre vous et mon clan, mais mon destin ne vous concerne pas ! affirma Quivering tout en faisant briller sa corne, générant des fils d'éther qui se connectèrent à la corne de Twilight.  
-Insolent ! Décider de votre sort n'est que juste rétribution pour ce que vous nous avez fait ! vociféra Arcadès, dont le corps et l'épée émettaient une aura de flammes qui s'intensifiait progressivement.

Une explosion se fit entendre depuis le village, interrompant l'atmosphère de telle manière que les deux unicornes et le dragon noir restèrent immobiles et silencieux quelques instants.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que… murmura Arcadès en se retournant lentement.

A peine retourné, il put apercevoir, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, le visage de Sol surmonté d'une paire d'yeux jaunes au strabisme prononcé. Directement après, il reçut un choc dévastateur en plein visage qui l'envoya cul par-dessus tête.

Quivering et Twilight eurent le réflexe de créer une barrière magique synchronisée devant eux, afin d'empêcher Arcadès de leur tomber dessus. Mieux que ça, le dragon rebondit littéralement contre la protection, qui se montra aussi élastique qu'un trampoline l'envoyant s'écraser à l'endroit même où il s'était tenu l'instant d'avant.

-Vous voyez ? Le sort n'a pas tout à fait marché comme prévu, mais il est apparu là où il fallait. commenta Quivering.  
-Qu'est-ce qui l'a frappé, exactement ? demanda Twilight en observant le projectile qui avait percuté Arcadès, et qui était maintenant en train de monter en chandelle haut dans les airs.

Quivering se concentra sur un nouveau sort, et les deux unicornes virent leur vue s'améliorer au point qu'ils purent « zoomer » sur l'objet volant, ce qui leur permit de reconnaître Sol, porté par Derpy qui était encore un peu désorientée par sa vitesse de vol.

-Comment est-ce qu'ils ont fait ça ? s'interrogea Quivering.  
-Heu, je ne vois pas trop quelle explication donner, excepté « Pinkie Pie ». répondit Rarity, qui s'était rapprochée de la tour en contournant le combat au galop.

Twilight leva un sourcil, avant de voir Pinkie apparaître à côté de Rarity, armée d'un bazooka assez grand pour contenir deux poneys.

-Ah. répondit Twilight, à peine étonnée. Peu importe, vous feriez mieux de vous éloigner aussi, Quivering et moi allons tenter quelque chose, et nous ne sommes pas sûrs du résultat…  
-C'est surtout à eux qu'il faudrait dire ça ! s'exclama Quivering en désignant Sol et Derpy qui retombaient en piqué vers Arcadès.

Le dragon se releva difficilement et entendit un sifflement dans l'air. En levant la tête, il aperçut à nouveau Sol, porté par une pégase grise, qui lui fonçait dessus, sabots en avant.

-On ne me prend jamais deux fois au même piège ! s'écria-t-il en s'entourant à nouveau de son aura brûlante et en se préparant à les intercepter d'un coup d'épée.

Mais contre toute attente, Derpy et Sol frappèrent tellement vite qu'Arcadès n'eut pas le temps de réagir… A l'exception près qu'Arcadès ne fut pas touché. Derpy avait à nouveau dévié de sa trajectoire et s'était écrasée comme une météorite plusieurs dizaines de mètres à côté du dragon, qui resta immobile et muet de confusion.

-… J'en rigolerais si ce n'était pas une preuve supplémentaire de l'inutilité aberrante de votre race. soupira Arcadès d'un air las.  
-Aïe. dit simplement Sol dont la voix résonnait dans le cratère créé par le crash.  
-Je sais vraiment pas comment c'est arrivé... répondit Derpy.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre les poneys, de toutes façons ? intervint Twilight, agacée. La dernière fois que vous nous avez attaqué, vous prétendiez que nous vous avions fait du tort, mais quoi qu'il aie pu se passer, personne ici n'en a le moindre souvenir ou la moindre preuve. C'est vous qui sortez de nulle part et qui agressez tout le monde sans qu'on sache pourquoi, si quelqu'un ici donne une mauvaise image de son peuple à l'autre, c'est vous !  
-Alors il faut croire que votre race a décidé d'effacer les événements de son passé. Exactement ce qu'il faut faire si on souhaite commettre la même erreur à nouveau. Nous autres, par-contre, n'avons pas oublié une seule seconde ce que vous nous avez fait ! vociféra Arcadès.  
-Est-ce que ce qui vous est arrivé a un lien avec mon clan ? Vous avez mentionné connaître les Stellmare... demanda Quivering.  
-TOUT concernant ma race a un lien avec ta misérable famille de licornes aux cornes aussi tordues que leurs esprits ! hurla Arcadès dont les yeux clignotaient à chaque syllabe qu'il prononçait. Tout ceci aurait pu rester entre ce clan ridicule et ma race, mais il a fallu que les autres poneys mettent leur museau dans les affaires des autres et se rangent du mauvais côté ! Vous vous évertuez à donner à votre royaume une image propre, pure, innocente et tolérante, mais l'hypocrisie dont vous avez fait preuve envers nous méritait déjà notre furie avant même que vous ne la commettiez, et rien de ce que vous avez fait entre-temps, ni ce que vous pourriez faire dans le futur ne suffira à vous racheter ! compléta-t'il tandis que le sol autour de lui s'embrasait au point de ressembler à une zone volcanique.  
-C'est sûr que si l'un des deux camps refuse à l'avance toute tentative de rattrapage de la part de l'autre, les négociations ne pourront pas aller bien loin... commenta Quivering.  
-Autrement dit, on est toujours obligés de la combattre ? demanda Twilight, inquiète.  
-Oui, il est donc temps de mettre mon temps en place. Concentrez-vous !

Twilight ferma les yeux et fit briller sa corne, toujours liée à celle de Quivering par les filins d'éther. Arcadès reconnut le sort de synchronisation que les deux licornes étaient en train d'utiliser et piqua un sprint dans leur direction, l'arme levée et poussant un cri de rage.

Les cornes des deux licornes s'intensifièrent de manière égale et simultanée, avant de créer un double flash lumineux violet et rose duquel sortirent des dizaines d'éclairs magiques qui se dirigèrent à toute vitesse, mais avec une précision plutôt quelconque, vers le dragon. Arcadès parvint à zigzaguer entre plusieurs projectiles avec une agilité inattendue, et en dévia quelques-uns à l'aide de son épée, les envoyant frapper le sol aux alentours, ce qui provoqua au hasard : des explosions de magie, l'apparition de sculptures abstraites, la croissance soudaine d'arbres carrés, et un nuage de confettis duquel sortit Pinkie Pie, à peine étonnée de l'événement.

-Ça ne marche pas ! annonça Twilight en ouvrant le yeux et en voyant le dragon leur foncer dessus en évitant les tirs.  
-Restez calme, j'ai besoin de votre concentration pour... voulut dire Quivering, avant d'être interrompu par un nouveau spasme.

Les liens du sort de synchronisation se brisèrent comme des fils trop tendus, et Quivering s'entoura subitement d'une aura rose qui le fit léviter à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Cet effet sembla être involontaire car il se débattait à présent, cherchant désespérément un appui, comme si son propre sort échappait à son contrôle.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de la tour, Spike observait le déroulement du combat depuis une fenêtre, et cherchait le bon moment pour sortir et s'éloigner. Il entendit du bruit derrière-lui, et se retourna d'un bloc, prêt à se défendre, mais ne fit face qu'aux pierres précieuses que Quivering avait déterrées et éparpillées au sol plus tôt. Les gemmes s'étaient entourées elles aussi d'une aura rose qui les faisait flotter au-dessus du sol, et elles se dirigèrent brusquement dans la même direction afin de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers menant à l'étage inférieur, celui de l'orbe...

La seconde d'après, une myriade de filins magiques surgirent des escaliers et traversèrent la pièce afin de sortir de la tour par les fenêtres et de se diriger vers Quivering à l'extérieur, le tout en à peine quelques secondes.

Arcadès était sur le point d'atteindre sa cible qui, par une chance inespérée, s'était apparemment immobilisée toute seule... Mais à la fraction de seconde qui suivit, un grand nombre de fils magiques se connectèrent à sa corne, qui créa un nouveau flash lumineux.

Twilight fut complètement aveuglée, ainsi que les autres ponettes qui observaient le combat en se tenant hors de portée des sorts instables de Quivering. Lorsque la luminosité redevint supportable, Twilight distingua le dragon noir, maintenant éloigné de Quivering et elle, car un faisceau d'énergie projeté par le mage à corne de tordue le repoussait avec une telle force qu'il glissait en arrière, tout en se maintenant debout et en tentant de contenir l'attaque à l'aide de ses mains.

-Quivering ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?! lança Twilight en voyant que son allié se débattait toujours dans les airs tout en maintenant le rayon de magie pure qu'il projetait sur son adversaire.  
-L'orbe... Il s'est connecté tout seul... A mon esprit ! articula péniblement Quivering, comme endolori.  
-Soit maudit, Stellmare ! Encore à utiliser les pouvoirs de cette satanée étoile ! lança Arcadès, qui bloquait toujours tant bien que mal le faisceau entre ses griffes. Mais elle n'aura pas l'effet escompté contre moi, d'autres Dragons Cristallins auraient déjà été consumés par cette lumière abjecte, mais moi, j'ai accepté de devenir terne et corrompu pour résister aux pouvoirs de cette horreur ! Essaie donc de me dévorer, tu ne parviendras qu'à t'étouffer et t'empoisonner !

Arcadès fit briller son aura infernale, qui commença alors à s'étendre sur le rayon qu'il était occupé à bloquer, et le traversa en sens inverse pour se diriger dangereusement vite vers Quivering.

-Quivering, interrompez votre sort, il s'en sert contre vous ! prévint Twilight.  
-Je ne peux pas... Je n'arrive pas... A contrôler...

Les filins connectés à Quivering commencèrent soudain à trembler comme des cordes de guitare, mais sans émettre le moindre son. L'aura du mage clignota comme une ampoule sur le point de lâcher, et ses sabots se mirent à descendre vers le sol. Le sortilège diminua en puissance, mais les flammes d'Arcadès continuaient toujours de le parcourir et menaçaient de venir directement brûler l'unicorne... Mais elles disparurent d'un seul coup lorsqu'une forme bleue et orange tomba du ciel et percuta le dragon, l'envoyant s'écraser hors de la trajectoire du rayon qui continua sa course tout droit. Quivering eut le réflexe de lever la tête afin de diriger son sort vers le ciel plutôt que de prendre le risque de toucher Ponyville, mais tout cessa enfin lorsque les filins se brisèrent sans prévenir après avoir continué de trembler pendant plusieurs secondes.

L'unicorne resta immobile un instant avant de tomber à genoux, exténué et sous le choc.

-Que... Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il, à bout de souffle.  
-Absolument aucune idée, votre sort était sur le point de lâcher et d'être utilisé contre vous... C'est une bonne chose qu'on aie reçu de l'aide, mais qui... ? demanda Twilight en se tournant vers l'endroit où le dragon avait projeté.

Arcadès était à présent au sol et désarmé, son épée étant allée se planter dans le sol encore plus loin que lui tandis que la forme bleue et orange décrivait des cercles au-dessus de lui en créant un anneau de flammes dans les airs.

-Toi, tu vas payer pour ce que ton pote a fait à mon équipe ! lança Spitfire en se posant à une distance respectable d'Arcadès, qui peinait à se relever.  
-Spitfire ?! Qu'est-ce que vous... s'étonna Rainbow Dash en s'approchant.  
-Elle est avec nous ! intervint Shining Armor en arrivant à son tour, à bord d'un carrosse tiré par deux pégases. Nous n'arrivons pas trop tard ?  
-Grand frère ! La Princesse a répondu à notre appel ?  
-Ma sœur a reçu ton message, oui. répondit Celestia en apparaissant aux côtés de Shining Armor. Elle a tenté d'arranger la situation elle-même, mais elle a échoué...  
-Que lui est-il arrivé ?!  
-Elle a tenté d'affronter les Dragons Cristallins elle-même, mais elle a été vaincue, et mon expédition n'a pas été suffisante pour la libérer.  
-Il y en a plusieurs ?! Et ils sont assez forts pour vaincre votre sœur et vous échapper ?!  
-Celui que nous avons croisé, oui, celui-ci, par-contre... commenta la Princesse en désignant Arcadès. Impossible de savoir s'il est plus dangereux que son acolyte, il est plus petit, mais c'est un brûleur, tout est possible avec ceux-là...  
-Vous... Vous savez ce que sont ces créatures ? demanda Quivering tout en cachant sa surprise de voir la Princesse en personne devant lui.  
-Oui, et je crois comprendre pourquoi il s'en prend à vous, Stellmare. répondit la Princesse.  
-Vous connaissez mon clan ?!  
-Je l'ai vu participer au combat contre les Dragons Cristallins, lors de leur première attaque il y a de cela bien longtemps. Tous leurs efforts combinés à ceux des autres tribus ainsi qu'aux éléments auraient dû venir à bout de ces monstres une fois pour toutes, mais je commence sincèrement à douter de la qualité des sceaux utilisés contre les diverses entités qui ont menacé Equestria de par le passé...  
-Les éléments... murmura Twilight. Princesse ! Est-ce que... ?  
-Oui, je les ai apportés. Tes amies sont-elles en état de s'en servir ?  
-Oui, elles se sont mises à l'abri du combat.  
-Alors nous allons retenir ce monstre pendant que vous préparez les éléments. Il est seul, ça devrait largement suffire, contrairement à tout ce qu'il fallu déployer pour bannir une armée entière de ces choses... expliqua Celestia en faisant flotter par magie un coffret mauve à bords dorés.  
-Parfait ! Les filles, dépêchez-vous, on va devoir utiliser les grands moyens ! lança Twilight à ses amies

Pendant ce temps, Arcadès, encore surpris par l'arrivée soudaine des renforts, se battait contre ces derniers et parvenait à se débarrasser aisément des gardes royaux à grand renfort de coups de queue, de revers de main et même de coups de pieds sautés. Mais ce qui le gênait le plus dans ses manœuvres, c'était Spitfire qui, encore enragée de ce qui était arrivé à ses coéquipiers s'acharnait à tourbillonner autour de lui et à lui rentrer dedans de toutes ses forces, tout en créant des flammes dans son sillage. Même si le dragon pouvait lui-même contrôler le feu, les attaques de la pégase acrobate semblaient cependant lui faire mal et chauffaient ses écailles à blanc, certaines se détachaient même pour tomber au sol et se désagréger sous les effets combinés de la chaleur et du choc.

Arcadès parvint enfin à trouver une faille dans les acrobaties furieuses de son adversaire principale, et la frappa du plat de la main comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une mouche au bourdonnement agaçant, l'envoyant se fracasser au sol près du cratère dont Sol et Derpy venaient de s'extraire.

-Vous ne savez même pas dans quel pétrin vous vous mettez ! lança Arcadès en direction de la Princesse et des ponettes qui se rassemblaient devant la tour. J'ai entendu ce que vous maniganciez, vos éléments ridicules ne marcheront pas sur moi, ils servent à sceller les êtres maléfiques, pas les victimes au désir de vengeance justifié !  
-Cessez donc vos balivernes ! répondit Celestia. Vos intentions étaient clairement néfastes lors de votre première apparition, et même si il est en quelque sorte normal que vous vouliez vous venger de votre défaite, ce n'est en aucun cas « justifié » !  
-Même le chef suprême de cette race stupide est incapable de comprendre la vérité ! Je ne m'étonne pas que vous soyez aussi idiots que la dernière fois, alors ne vous étonnez pas si à mes yeux, la meilleure solution pour arranger la situation est de vous exterminer jusqu'au dernier !

Arcadès bondit vers le côté, attrapa son épée en plein saut, exécuta une roulade au sol et se releva, prêt à charger à nouveau. Mais il démarra à peine sa course qu'il percuta une barrière magique sortie de nulle part. Se remettant du choc, le dragon aperçut Shining Armor à bord d'un carrosse, qui concentrait toute sa magie dans une bulle de protection qu'il avait dressé autour de l'ennemi pour le bloquer sur place.

-Tu vas me laisser passer ! Maintenant ! hurla Arcadès en levant son arme.

La lame s'abattit sur la barrière, entourée de son aura flamboyante, et commença à la trancher progressivement comme une tronçonneuse trancherait une bûche particulièrement épaisse. Pendant ce temps, Twilight avait ouvert le coffret par magie, révélant les cinq colliers et la tiare qu'ils contenaient. Chaque objet était orné d'un joyau de la même forme que la Cutie Mark d'une des six ponettes, et Quivering ne put s'empêcher de fixer la tiare, arborant l'étoile violette à six branches de Twilight Sparkle d'un regard émerveillé.

-Encore un sale type à neutraliser avec ces petits bijoux, hein ? demanda Rainbow Dash en mettant son collier orné d'un éclair rouge.  
-Quel dommage que l'on ne puisse pas les porter plus souvent... Je devrais peut-être confectionner des copies et les incorporer à mes prochaines créations ! fantasma Rarity tout en enfilant son élément incrusté d'un losange mauve.  
-Ça a intérêt à marcher, la dernière fois qu'on a voulu s'servir de ces choses, on a jamais su si ça aurait eu d'l'effet ou non. commenta Applejack tout en ajustant symbole orange en forme de pomme qu'elle portait désormais au cou.  
-C'est vrai, Chrysalis n'avait pas été scellée par les éléments une première fois, et elle ne cherchait pas vraiment à déséquilibrer le monde lui-même... ajouta Fluttershy tout en observant le papillon rose de son élément. Je me demande si les éléments marchent différemment si leur cible est juste méchante mais n'essaie pas vraiment de créer la nuit éternelle ou le chaos total.  
-Ouh, ouh ! On a qu'à les essayer sur Gilda, les frères Flim-Flam, ou le marchand de cerises ! intervint Pinkie Pie tout en jonglant avec son élément orné d'un ballon bleu ciel.  
-Pinkie, on n'a pas le temps pour ça, on doit justement essayer sur ce dragon avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un ! répondit Twilight en plaçant la tiare sur sa tête. Qu'il soit juste méchant ou qu'il essaie vraiment de détruire l'équilibre de notre monde, il a déjà été scellé avec tous ses comparses une première fois, alors on va refaire ce qui a été fait !  
-Dépêchez-vous, les filles, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps ! lança Shining Armor qui consacrait toutes ses forces sur le bouclier, déjà à moitié coupé.  
-D'accord, désolées ! répondit Twilight, déconcertée. Les filles, en position !  
-Tout ce que vous faites est inutile ! Vous êtes tous inutiles ! vociféra Arcadès, dont la lame sembla découper le bouclier encore plus vite. Je suis peut-être seul, mais je vous aurais à l'usure !

Les cinq amies de Twilight se positionnèrent autour d'elle, tandis que Sol et Derpy, qui transportaient une Spitfire assommée, allaient se mettre à l'abri derrière elles, suivis par Quivering qui marchait avec difficulté.

La licorne violette fit briller sa corne, et l'élément qu'elle portait sur la tête s'illumina en réponse. Les six ponettes furent entourées de la même aura blanche qui les souleva du sol et les disposa en cercle dans les airs. Elles flottaient toutes d'un air gracieux, les yeux fermés et l'air serein, tandis que leurs auras s'intensifiaient pour ne faire qu'une. Le Princesse observait les événements d'un air fier et déterminé, tandis que Quivering fixait le spectacle comme s'il ne s'était jamais attendu à assister à quoi que ce soit de similaire de toute sa vie. Derrière-lui, Sol et Derpy suivaient eux-aussi l'action, mais se contentaient d'avoir l'air dépassés.

Twilight Sparkle ouvrit subitement les yeux, révélant la lumière intense qu'ils émettaient à présent. Ses amies firent de même, et six faisceaux d'énergie colorés s'échappèrent des éléments pour s'unir et partir en vrille vers le ciel, créant un arc-en-ciel tournoyant. Le rayon multicolore changea de trajectoire et partit en plongeon vers le dragon, qui termina de découper la barrière qui l'emprisonnait.

-Essayez donc ! vociféra-t-il en levant la tête vers le faisceau des éléments d'harmonie juste après s'être échappé de la bulle et avoir giflé le carrosse de Shining Armor à l'écart.  
-C'est cela. Essayez donc. intervint une voix froide, profonde et résonnante juste derrière la Princesse.

Celestia voulut se retourner, mais quelque chose la frappa au visage et la fit s'écrouler à côté des six ponettes. L'instant d'après, une série de fils magiques sortirent de nulle part et vinrent se connecter à l'élément de Twilight, qui fut prise d'un spasme violent.

Au même instant, Arcadès, qui était prêt à recevoir le rayon d'harmonie, certain qu'il ne risquait rien vit l'arc-en-ciel changer à nouveau de trajectoire et effectuer un looping pour ensuite se diriger droit vers le sommet de la tour de Quivering Star.

Le faisceau multicolore frappa l'orbe de contrôle présent sur le toit, et sembla être absorbé à l'intérieur. Les cinq autres ponettes rejoignirent Twilight dans ses spasmes douloureux tandis que toute l'énergie qu'elles projetaient grâce à leurs éléments était aspiré de force dans l'orbe de contrôle et transmise dans la tour toute entière. Les vieilles pierres de l'édifice se recouvrirent soudain de lignes lumineuses roses, semblables à des veines brillantes, au détail près que leur tracé était composé d'angles droits au lieux d'être sinueux.

Les six ponettes cessèrent simultanément leur sort combiné et s'écrasèrent au sol, meurtries et incapables de se relever. Seule Twilight Sparkle, que les filins de magie touchaient toujours, se releva. Cependant, elle semblait bouger contre son gré, comme si une personne invisible tirait se membres et la forçait à se lever et à marcher alors que son expression indiquait clairement qu'elle souffrait trop pour faire le moindre effort.

La Princesse se remit du coup qu'elle avait reçu et aperçut son élève en piteux état et manipulée comme une marionnette par une force invisible. Elle suivit du regard les fils magiques qui étaient connectés à sa corne, et aperçut une autre corne. Une corne tordue. Quivering Star produisait ces fils, et se tenait debout, fixant Twilight Sparkle en esquissant un sourire étrange qu'il avait l'air d'essayer de réprimer. Là où il avait eu l'air inquiet, épuisé et confus quelques instants plus tôt, il semblait cette fois-ci particulièrement satisfait, voire anticipateur.

Son sourire s'étendit d'un seul coup, montrant des dent inhabituellement acérées, tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient et ses yeux se plissaient. Ses pupilles avaient changées de forme et de couleur, à présent dorées et reptiliennes.

L'unicorne sembla pris d'un rire nerveux, mais en l'espace de quelques secondes, il se métamorphosa en un rire moqueur, en raillerie, puis finalement en rire puissant, rapide et machiavélique. Sa voix déformée aida chacun de ses éclats de rire à résonner autour de lui avec la force d'un cri lancé dans les montagnes, tandis que la tour derrière lui émettait un grondement magique tout en s'arrachant du sol et en s'élevant dans les airs, entourée d'une lueur rose émettant des arcs électriques.

-Quivering... ?! Qu'est-ce... Que vous faites ?! Pourquoi... ?! demanda Twilight.

Mais la seule réponse qu'elle reçu fut un nouveau flot d'éclats de rires malsains lâchés à plein poumons qui résonnèrent autour d'elle, mais aussi dans sa tête...

-Oh, fils de p- murmura Arcadès, les yeux écarquillés, tout en laissant tomber son arme au sol.

A suivre.


	12. Chapitre 12: Antarès

******Désastre Astral, Chapitre 12 : Antarès**

L'Oeil de Guardian, l'orbe dont se servait Emperald pour observer la situation à Ponyville depuis sa position, venait de subir une interférence si forte et si soudaine que l'image affichée dessus sembla littéralement exploser. L'orbe ne subit aucun dégât matériel mais dégagea une onde de choc assez forte pour repousser l'immense dragon vert et faire tomber à la renverse les trois dragonnets qui l'accompagnaient.

Une fois son équilibre récupéré, Emperald jeta un regard effaré à l'Oeil, qui n'affichait à présent plus que de la neige à la manière d'une télévision ne trouvant aucun canal.

-Que s'est-il passé, oncle Emperald ? demanda innocemment Fulgurite, le plus petit dragonnet, tandis qu'il se redressait.  
-L'Étoile avait encore des ressources et les avait dissimulées jusqu'à maintenant... Pire encore, le Stellmare qui y est lié a réussi à trouver une nouvelle source d'énergie pour rendre à cette abomination une puissance proche de celle qu'elle avait avant.

Emperald marqua un temps de pause, l'air pensif et anxieux.

-Mon frère a échoué dans sa mission. Plus rien n'est sûr, nous devons nous en aller.  
-Mais nous sommes en sécurité, ici ! intervint Stalagmite, la jeune dragonne bleue.  
-Justement, non, nous sommes au plus près du danger en ces lieux, c'était le meilleur moyen de surveiller les événements. Mais à présent, la menace risque de venir directement jusqu'à nous, et de réveiller celle qui sommeille ici... Nous devons nous éloigner de cet endroit au plus vite.  
-Et papa, on le laisse en plan avec les poneys et l'Étoile ?! s'indigna Sulfurite dont les écailles rougeoyaient encore plus que d'habitude à cause de sa soudaine frustration.  
-Nous ne pouvons pas lui venir en aide sans risquer d'y laisser nos vies avant même de lui avoir été d'une quelconque assistance. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'il prenne la fuite pour nous rejoindre.  
-Papa ne fuit jamais, même face au plus grand des dangers ! lança Sulfurite.  
-Alors espérons que son immunité au pouvoir de l'Étoile lui permette de survivre suffisamment longtemps pour apprendre quand il est nécessaire de se coucher...

…

L'ambiance paisible qui régnait à Ponyville avait laissé place à la panique et à la confusion en l'espace de quelques instants lorsque le dragon noir avait fait irruption aux abords de la ville et s'était jeté sur ses proies à une vitesse sidérante.

Les habitants, encore dévastés et sous le choc d'avoir frôlé la mort, et pour certains d'avoir perdu leur maison dans l'assaut, virent une lueur d'espoir traverser leurs yeux lorsque l'arc-en-ciel créé par les Éléments d'Harmonie avait fait son apparition et s'était dirigé droit sur le monstre...

Mais la confusion regagna tous les esprits lorsque le rayon salvateur changea brusquement de trajectoire et fut absorbé dans la tour de Quivering Star, qui se mit alors à briller d'une aura sinistre et à émettre un bourdonnement qui résonnait jusque dans le crâne de ceux qui l'entendaient.

L'édifice s'était élevé du sol, entouré de son aura mauve qui projetait des arcs électriques dans toutes les directions, créant des cratères dans le sol et foudroyant les arbres à proximité. Les pierres de la tour étaient à présent noircies et recouvertes de « veines » lumineuses et anguleuses.

L'immense pilier à présent chargé d'énergie magique flotta lentement jusqu'à se trouver au-dessus du groupe de poneys qui s'étaient postés devant. Cinq des six ponettes maniant les Éléments étaient éparpillées au sol, et se tortillaient faiblement de douleur. Les colliers qu'elles portaient avaient perdu tout leur éclat, l'or qui les composait semblait avoir pris une texture similaire à de la pierre, et les joyaux incrusté en leur centre étaient maintenant gris et opaques.

A côté des cinq ponettes au tapis, la sixième se tenait debout, mais pas de sa propre volonté. En effet, Quivering Star semblait contrôler ses mouvements grâce à une myriade de fils d'énergie magiques créés par sa corne et connectés à celle de sa victime. Le mage continuait son numéro de marionnettiste et forçait Twilight Sparkle à marcher péniblement vers lui tandis qu'il laissait échapper un rire machiavélique ininterrompu et résonnant.

-Patron, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?! s'écria Sol, paralysé par la peur et la confusion, tandis qu'il regardait alternativement son maître qui lui tournait le dos et la tour qui flottait au-dessus de lui.  
-Z'ai peur... murmura Derpy, recroquevillée contre Sol et tremblant de tout son corps.

[Musique d'ambiance]

Le rire de Quivering Star ralentit progressivement, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'une série de petits caquètements nerveux plus faibles l'un que l'autre, avant de finalement cesser. Twilight Sparkle s'immobilisa, toujours tenue par les fils du mage, alors que ce dernier tournait lentement sa tête vers les deux poneys situés dans son dos, et leur lança un regard perçant accompagné d'un sourire carnassier, le tout rendu plus inquiétant à cause de ses pupilles reptiliennes dorées et de ses crocs acérés.

-Très bonne question. répondit Quivering d'une voix déformée, résonnante et sifflante. Mais malheureusement, il n'y a plus aucun lien entre nous deux, donc je n'ai plus à t'expliquer les cordes du métier. De toute manière, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un poney terrestre. Inutile de perdre mon temps à expliquer ce que je fais à un poney incapable d'être quoi que ce soit de plus qu'un faire-valoir. expliqua-t-il sur un ton à la fois monotone et méprisant.  
-Hein... ?! s'exclama Sol, qui ne s'était jamais attendu à de telles paroles de la part de son maître, aussi bizarre qu'il soit d'habitude.  
-Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous avez encore... Perdu le contrôle... Comme lors de la fête ? demanda Twilight Sparkle, dont la voix donnait l'impression qu'elle faisait des efforts incommensurables rien que pour articuler quelques mots.  
-Quoi ? s'interrogea Quivering en se tournant à nouveau vers sa victime. Oh, non, ça n'a rien à voir. La dernière fois, j'ai simplement failli me démasquer tout seul à cause du stress et de la frustration, mais ce coup-ci, je sais que je peux enfin cesser de jouer la comédie. J'ai obtenu ce que je cherchais, et c'est grâce à vous !  
-Stellmare ! De quoi parlez-vous ?! intervint la Princesse Celestia en se remettant du coup qu'elle avait reçu plus tôt.  
-Des Éléments d'Harmonie. répondit Quivering du tac-au-tac. Le livre que j'ai trouvé ici ne m'a pas mis en colère parce que je n'arrivais pas à le déchiffrer, au contraire, c'est ce que j'ai lu à l'intérieur qui m'a presque pousser à briser ma couverture. Mais peu de temps après, votre chère élève m'a innocemment révélé qu'elle et ses amies étaient les héritières des Éléments. Tout ce qu'il me restait à faire était d'attendre que vous trouviez une raison de les utiliser, et par un hasard que je qualifierais presque de miraculeux, notre ami lézard était là pour représenter une menace suffisamment grande pour que vous vous décidiez à sortir les grands moyens ! expliqua-t-il en désignant Arcadès, au loin.

Le dragon obscur laissa échapper un grognement de fureur tout en lançant un regard noir en direction de la tour, avant de ramasser son arme tombée à côté de lui et la brandir devant lui tout en avançant vers la tour.

-Vous autres, les Stellmare, vous n'êtes rien de de plus que des manipulateurs nés ! Même des générations après notre dernière rencontre, vous avez toujours les mêmes vices ! Et comme lors de notre dernière rencontre, ces idiots de poneys se sont rangés du mauvais côté et payent de leur bêtise !  
-Ça nous fait au moins une chose sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord, même si ça me fait un peu mal au cœur d'agréer à propos de quoi que ce soit avec une expérience ratée... Princesse Celestia, le dragon cristallin a raison, le conflit qui oppose sa race à mon clan concerne aussi le royaume sur lequel vous régnez, et quelque soit le vainqueur, votre peuple perdra...  
-Pardon ?! Mais les trois tribus ont travaillé de concert avec votre clan lors de l'attaque des Dragons Cristallins ! Je l'ai vu de mes yeux !  
-Certes, mais cette intervention nous a causé encore plus de dégâts que ce que si nous nous étions débrouillés seuls contre nos adversaires. Maintenant que j'ai enfin de quoi réparer ce que vous nous avez fait perdre, votre peuple sera purgé non seulement pour son inutilité globale, mais aussi pour nous avoir causé des ennuis de par le passé, intentions honorables ou non...  
-Comment osez-vous menacer mes sujets face à moi ?! s'indigna Celestia.  
-Parce qu'il vient tout juste d'obtenir suffisamment de puissance pour ne pas faire de menaces dans le vent, et ce par votre faute. répondit Arcadès, maintenant à côté des ponettes hors-combat.  
-Mais ça n'a aucune sens ! s'exclama la Princesse, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre la situation et ne faisait plus réellement attention au fait qu'elle répondait à un ennemi. Pourquoi un Stellmare s'en prendrait-t-il au Royaume d'Equestria ? Les héros de l'ancienne époque ont aidé ce clan contre les Dragons Cristallins il y a plus d'un millénaire !  
-Cessez de vous faire des illusions, pauvre idiote. répondit Arcadès. Les Stellmare sont des opportunistes, ils sont autant les adversaires de ma race que de votre peuple, ils ne vous ont pas attaqués après votre alliance avec eux car ils n'avaient plus assez de ressources pour vous éliminer après que mon peuple ait été banni. Mais ils l'auraient volontiers fait s'ils en étaient capables, et leur dernier rejeton a réussi à obtenir la puissance qu'ils auraient voulu utiliser contre vous, en vous l'arrachant des sabots alors que vous lui tourniez le dos !  
-Encore un point sur lequel je ne peux qu'être d'accord. intervint Quivering en laissant échapper un petit rire. Tu ne dois pas être aussi raté que les autres, finalement, dommage que tes écailles soient pourries, tu aurais fait du bon carburant supplémentaire pour l'Étoile...  
-C'est bien pour pouvoir m'approcher suffisamment près de toi et de ton artefact maudit que j'ai abandonné ma pureté ! Tu as beau être parvenu à réactiver ta sphère malfaisante, tu es seul et sans alliés, et je résiste à tes pouvoirs ! Meurs, Stellmare !

Arcadès leva son épée au-dessus de lui et donna un grand coup vertical dirigé vers Quivering. Une vague d'énergie incandescente s'échappa de la lame et fondit vers le mage, qui regardait calmement l'attaque qui lui était destinée, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

La corne de Quivering brilla soudainement, et celle de Twilight Sparkle s'alluma en même temps, lui causant visiblement une douleur insupportable. Une barrière magique se dressa devant le mage et sa victime, et au moment où la vague brûlante fut sur le point de la percuter, Celestia remarqua que le point d'impact était dangereusement près des cinq autres ponettes écroulées au sol.

La Princesse lança un sort lui permettant de se déplacer à toute vitesse sous la forme d'une lueur dorée, qui alla chercher les ponettes pour les emmener à une distance respectable, le tout plus rapidement qu'un clignement d'yeux. Celestia regagna sa forme matérielle, entourée des cinq blessées, et n'eut même pas le loisir de reprendre sa respiration car le souffle de l'explosion du projectile de feu contre la barrière synchronisée de Quivering et Twilight fut assez fort pour la projeter au sol.

-Mais il est dingue ! Il aurait pu tuer tout le monde ! s'écria Sol, qui avait échappé à l'explosion dû au fait qu'il se trouvait derrière Quivering et la barrière qu'il avait érigée.  
-Vous avez failli toucher les élues des Éléments avec cette attaque ! protesta Celestia en se relevant encore une fois.  
-Vous pensez peut-être qu'elles ont une importance à mes yeux ?! Vos éléments n'ont aucune utilité ni contre moi et ma race, ni contre les Stellmare, surtout dans leur état actuel ! Tout ce qu'il nous reste, c'est la force brute, et tant pis pour ceux qui sont pris dans les feux croisés !  
-Exactement, ça me fera moins de poneys inutiles à éradiquer lorsque les Dragons Cristallins seront hors de mon chemin. répondit Quivering qui maintenait toujours la barrière et forçait Twilight à faire de même, lui infligeant toujours autant de souffrances par la même occasion.  
-Je t'ai dit de mourir, monstre ! rétorqua Arcadès en abattant sa lame sur la barrière.

L'épée rougeoyante percuta la protection dans un bruit de métal heurtant un objet à la fois creux et très solide. La barrière, pourtant fine, ne sembla pas subir le moindre dégât lors du choc, mais Twilight sembla soudainement écrasée par une force invisible, au point de plier les pattes et de se retrouver couchée au sol comme si elle essayait vainement de supporter le poids d'un objet lourd et énorme posé sur son dos. Quivering, lui, avait l'air tout à fait à l'aise, mais jeta un regard hautain à la licorne souffrante.

-Hum, je pense que je t'ai sur-estimée, Twilight. lui dit-il comme un parent annoncerait sa déception face à son enfant. Ce n'est pas un problème, j'aurais tout le temps de t'entraîner et de te dresser plus tard. Profite bien de ton temps de répit, il risque d'être court.  
-Pourquoi... Est-ce que... Vous faites... Ça... ?! articula Twilight en tentant désespérément de se relever.  
-Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard, tu ne sembles pas encore être prête.

La corne de Quivering émit un nouveau flash lumineux et la base de la tour volante s'ouvrit, révélant l'orbe situé à l'intérieur, qui brillait d'un nouvel éclat multicolore et émettait le même bourdonnement que le reste de la tour, mais à un volume bien plus élevé. Une force invisible et oppressante s'abattit sur toute la zone se trouvant en-dessous de l'édifice auquel il permettait de voler. Arcadès, qui se trouvait juste sous la tour, fut comme déstabilisé et se mit à tituber en arrière en plaquant sa main libre sur son front, tandis que Sol et Derpy semblaient eux-aussi pris de migraines atterrantes.

Twilight se retrouva elle-aussi encore plus endolorie, et poussa des gémissements de douleur alors qu'elle tentait de se débattre malgré le poids gigantesque qui pesait sur elle. Les liens qui attachaient sa corne à celle de Quivering se rompirent, et la licorne violette s'éleva dans les airs en direction de l'orbe, et elle s'évanouit en plein vol alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'aura écrasante émise par l'objet.

La base de la tour se referma après que Twilight ait été emportée à l'intérieur, et la pression magique cessa enfin, libérant Sol, Derpy et Arcadès de leurs maux de tête. Seul Quivering avait eu l'air de se sentir parfaitement bien pendant tout ce temps, et regardait sa tour d'un air satisfait.

-Que comptez-vous faire avec mon élève ?! lança Celestia avant de foncer au galop vers le mage.  
-Non, espèce d'inconsciente, il vient de se renforcer grâce à l'énergie émise par l'Étoile ! avertit Arcadès.

Mais la Princesse, à la fois confuse et enragée, n'écoutait plus que ses sentiments. Ce mage qui s'était fait passé pour un allié quelques instants plus tôt venait tout juste de faire subir des souffrances indescriptibles à son élève la plus loyale, et l'avait ensuite capturée dans sa tour. Pendant des années, Celestia s'était occupée de Twilight Sparkle comme de sa propre fille et l'avait vue se servir de tout ce qu'elle avait appris pour sauver Equestria à deux reprises grâce à ses amies et aux Éléments. Il était hors de question de la voir se faire brutaliser et kidnapper par le premier malfrat venu, aussi puissant qu'il se prétende...

-Vous vous faites vieille, Princesse. commenta simplement Quivering en regardant Celestia charger dans sa direction.

Arcadès ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'observer les événements sans intervenir. Il avait bien vu ce sale Stellmare prendre une véritable douche dans la déferlante d'énergie émise par son artefact. Il était bien trop risqué de s'approcher de lui après qu'il ait absorbé une telle quantité de magie, et le dragon se disait que la Princesse allait l'apprendre à ses dépends.

[Musique de combat]

Celestia fit briller sa corne un peu avant d'atteindre Quivering, et se transforma à nouveau en véritable projectile d'énergie magique pure qui fonçait à ras le sol, désintégrant le sol sur sa trajectoire et traversant l'endroit où s'était trouvé son adversaire à une vitesse proche du super-sonique. Car Quivering s'était volatilisé juste avant d'être touché.

La Princesse reprit sa forme normale et freina difficilement plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin, ses sabots laissant des sillons dans le sol. Elle se retourna, surprise d'avoir raté sa cible d'aussi près, et regarda autour d'elle d'un air à la fois paniqué et déterminée.

Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle sentit un poids réparti en quatre points sur son dos.

Elle tourna la tête juste assez pour se retrouver face-à-face avec une paire d'yeux à l'expression malsaine. Quelque chose s'enroula autour de son cou et la tira en arrière, se forçant à se cabrer alors que Quivering se tenait debout sur son dos tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux et en esquissant un sourire de plus en plus large.

-Vous devriez vraiment arrêter de vous en prendre à des adversaires plus forts que vous, ça gâche votre image de représentante du pouvoir suprême. Et puis vous devriez faire preuve d'un peu plus de sagesse après toutes ces années...

Celestia vit que ce qui s'était enroulé atour de son coup était une sorte de tentacule noir s'échappant de sous la cape du mage à corne tordue. Huit autres appendices similaires surgirent de sous le tissu étoilé et s'abattirent sur la Princesse. Chaque tentacule avait une extrémités aussi pointue qu'une lance, et chacun d'entre eux se planta dans les flancs de l'Alicorne royale tels des couteaux, et y restèrent fixés sans même laisser de sang sortir. La Princesse se cabra à nouveau en poussant un cri de douleur alors que Quivering s'amusait à faire du rodéo sur son dos, solidement soutenu par les tentacules qu'il avait plantés dans le corps de sa monture.

-... C'est bien ce que je dis, vous vous faites vieille. Mais j'aimerais voir si vous êtes encore capable de bien bouger, à votre grand âge...

A peine cette phrase terminée, un puissant courant électrique traversa chacun des tentacules de Quivering, y compris celui qu'il avait enroulé autour du cou de Celestia, qui se serra à la limite de l'étranglement tout en s'électrifiant.

Celestia poussa un hurlement déchirant alors qu'elle se faisait électrocuter. L'énergie que Quivering lui envoyait était si intense que le corps de la Princesse brillait et clignotait comme une lampe géante et abîmée, des arcs électriques violets parcouraient ses membres et se transmettaient dans le sol, faisant prendre feu à l'herbe autour d'elle tandis qu'elle se débattait violemment et désespérément. Quivering tenait toujours solidement sur son dos, comme immunisé contre les effets de sa torture, et lâchait un nouveau flot d'éclats de rires machiavéliques et amusés.

Sol et Derpy regardaient la scène, effarés, comme s'ils espéraient que ce n'était pas réellement en train de se passer, mais Arcadès, lui, regardait la même chose en se disant que ce n'était qu'une suite logique d'événements... Les cinq ponettes, à l'écart du combat, commencèrent enfin à reprendre leurs esprits et tentèrent de se relever à l'entente des rires et des craquements électriques. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à leurs yeux fut encore plus horrifiant pour elles que pour les autres spectateurs. La Princesse, la jument la plus puissante et la plus respectée de tout le royaume, subissait devant elles une torture monstrueuse, incapable de se défendre.

Remarquant qu'il avait attiré l'attention, Quivering décida de faire monter l'action, ou plutôt de remuer le couteau dans la plaie... Alors que la Princesse continuait de sauter sur place et de ruer l'air sans succès, Quivering ouvrit grand sa gueule remplie de crocs acérés comme des poignards, et mordit de toutes ses forces la base de l'aile droite de sa victime. Celestia voulut crier encore plus fort, mais sa voix disparut littéralement sous le coup de la douleur, seule son expression laissait comprendre qu'elle souffrait plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

Décidé à pousser le vice jusqu'au bout, Quivering se mit à tirer l'aile de Celestia à pleine dents et de toutes ses forces, la tordant et la lacérant...

Jusqu'à l'arracher toute entière dans une gerbe de sang.

La séance d'électrocution cessa enfin. Celestia resta debout, immobile, les yeux vides, son expression figée, et le corps tout entier fumant et crépitant encore. Quivering se tenait sur son dos, brandissant l'aile arrachée au-dessus de lui comme un trophée de victoire. Il retira ses tentacules simultanément et sans la moindre délicatesse, projetant du sang dans toutes les directions et laissant apparaître les plaies profondes qu'il avait causé à la Princesse. Il sauta du dos de sa victime tandis que celle-ci s'effondrait lourdement au sol... Et rajouta encore plus de sel dans la plaie en piétinant la tête de la perdante avec l'un de ses sabots jusqu'à ce que son visage soit en sang. Il s'éloigna finalement de son adversaire vaincue, alors qu'elle subissait encore des spasmes et voyait son sang se répandre au sol.

-Pour quelqu'un qui règne sur un peuple entier grâce à ses soi-disant pouvoirs absolus, ce n'est vraiment pas terrible. commenta nonchalamment Quivering tout en marchant vers la tour, ses neuf tentacules flottant derrière-lui, unis sous la forme d'une cape géante noire sortant de sous sa première cape.  
-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?! lança une voix juste derrière le mage.

Quivering se retourna et fit face à Sol, dont le visage exprimait un mélange d'inquiétude, de confusion et de colère. Il montrait les dents comme pour avoir l'air menaçant, mais ses yeux montraient bien qu'il avait peur et ne savait plus où il en était.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais rien à t'expliquer. répondit l'unicorne sur un ton glacial. Tu ne comprendrais rien, et même si tu comprenais, ça ne te servirais à rien. Plus rien ne nous lie. Tu es viré.

L'un des tentacules frappa Sol au visage à la manière d'une gifle, le projetant plusieurs mètres en arrière. Le Poney Terrestre s'écrasa à côté de Derpy et se releva quasi-instantanément pour à nouveau foncer sur Quivering alors que ce dernier faisait volte-face et reprenait sa marche vers la tour.

Sans se retourner, le mage utilisa l'un de ses appendices pour attraper Sol par le cou et le soulever jusque devant lui.

-Pourquoi insistes-tu ? Tu ne figures pas sur ma liste de priorités, mais si tu souhaites mourir avant les autres, tu es sur la bonne voie...  
-Quivering... articula Sol malgré le tentacule qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement.

Les yeux du mage clignotèrent brièvement, et son visage exprima une légère surprise. La poigne de son tentacule se desserra légèrement pour permettre au poney rouge de parler.

-Quel manque de respect, appeler ton maître par son prénom. commenta Quivering.  
-T'es plus mon maître, tu viens de me virer ! Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu fais tout ça, Quivering !  
-Et je t'ai dit que je ne te devais aucune explication.  
-Si, tu m'en dois ! C'est n'importe quoi, ton délire ! Je t'ai toujours trouvé zarb', mais t'étais sympa quand on s'est rencontré dans mon bled ! T'as tout de suite vu que j'étais pas une racaille comme ceux qui t'ont agressé là-bas, et tu m'as tout de suite embauché parce que tu trouvais que c'était du gâchis que quelqu'un comme moi traîne dans ce genre de trou avec des abrutis , et que voyager avec toi pourrait m'apporter beaucoup de choses ! Bon, t'as pas vraiment tenu tes promesses vu qu'on passait la gros de notre temps à voler, mais quand on est arrivé ici, on a enfin rencontré des poneys sympas, et tu commençais à devenir sympa aussi même si tu faisais que des bourdes ! Pourquoi tu fous tout en l'air en nous sortant tout ton bordel d'extermination des poneys ?!  
-Parce que tout ce que as vu de moi jusqu'à maintenant n'était qu'une couverture ! cria sèchement Quivering en approchant son visage, maintenant furieux, de celui de Sol. Combien de fois faut-il vous le dire ?! Je me fiche des gens d'ici, je me fiche d'être « sympa », je me fiche de toi ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est la puissance nécessaire pour redonner à mon clan la puissance qu'il méritait et qu'il a perdue à cause des Dragons Cristallins et des autres poneys ! Et je l'ai enfin obtenue ! Je viens de pulvériser Celestia devant vos yeux, et je suis capable de beaucoup plus !  
-C'est ce qu'on va voir. murmura Arcadès.

Le Dragon Cristallin avait bien observé la situation. L'intervention de ce poney rouge était une excellente distraction et lui avait laissé le temps de bien observer les flots d'énergie magique qui circulaient dans et autour de la tour. Il rengaina son épée, exécuta un bond gigantesque en direction de la construction volante et s'accrocha à sa façade grâce à ses griffes avant de l'escalader aussi vite que possible. L'orbe de contrôle au sommet, s'il pouvait l'atteindre, il pourrait détruire la menace. Il détruirait probablement aussi beaucoup d'autres choses en plus, y compris lui-même, mais si c'était le prix à payer...

Quivering remarqua ce qu'Arcadès était en train de faire, et jeta Sol sur le côté comme un vieux déchet, avant que huit de ses tentacules ne se regroupent par quatre pour former une paire d'ailes improvisées, dont il se servit pour s'envoler en direction du dragon qui escaladait sa tour. Arrivé la hauteur d'Arcadès, il se servit de son neuvième tentacule, qui jusque là fouettait l'air dans son sillage comme d'un dard en transperçant l'une de ses grandes ailes pendantes et en la clouant contre la pierre.

La dragon remarqua la blessure, mais se contenta de continuer à grimper et de tirer son aile d'un coup sec, ajoutant une déchirure à toutes celles qu'elle avait déjà subies à force de traîner au sol. L'unicorne voulut tenter un nouvel assaut, mais il dût esquiver au dernier moment une forme bleue suivie d'une traînée de flammes, puis créa une barrière autour de lui pour arrêter une pluie de javelots, de carreaux d'arbalète et de tirs magiques. Il fit disparaître sa barrière tandis qu'Arcadès continuait son escalade, et regarda autour de lui tout en faisant du sur-place : La garde de la Princesse, dirigée par Shining Armor, ainsi que Spitfire, l'avaient encerclé dans les airs et lui jetaient des regards meurtriers, mais leurs nombres étaient encore plus réduits qu'avant car plusieurs gardes étaient allés au secours de la Princesse.

-Vous me faites perdre mon temps, et je peux me débarrasser de vous aussi facilement que des moucherons. annonça Quivering.  
-Il bluffe, il a utilisé presque toute son énergie contre votre Princesse ! intervint Arcadès tout en continuant sa montée.  
-Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais que vous m'arrêtiez moi ou lui, vous êtes tous finis. répondit Quivering. Si vous arrêtez le dragon, je vous tue tous, et si vous m'arrêtez moi, le dragon détruit ma tour et tout le monde sur des kilomètres à la ronde est pris dans l'explosion.  
-On peut très bien vous vaincre tous les deux ! En joue ! ordonna Shining Armor, dont l'ordre provoqua une réaction instantanée de tous ses soldats qui braquèrent à nouveau leurs armes et leurs cornes sur Quivering.  
-Encore faudrait-il que vous ayez une cible. répondit Quivering d'un ton moqueur.

Il se volatilisa en un clignement d'yeux, sans laisser la moindre trace, prenant les gardes au dépourvu. Au même instant, Arcadès arriva finalement au niveau du toit de la tour, et au moment de passer une griffe par-dessus la rambarde de pierre, Quivering passa sa tête par-dessus le bord pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le dragon.

-J'espère que tes griffes sont bien plantées. dit-il sur un ton faussement innocent en esquissant un sourire narquois.  
-Oh, mer- soupira Arcadès en voyant que des fils lumineux s'échappaient de sa corne et étaient reliés à quelque chose qui se trouvait très certainement au milieu du toit.

La tour se mit soudain à pivoter sur elle-même, et ce de plus en plus vite. Les gardes qui volaient à proximité durent s'éloigner rapidement car l'édifice ne se contentait pas uniquement de faire la toupie, mais aussi de se pencher vers eux tout en tournoyant. Au bout de quelques instants, la tour était en train de pivoter sur deux axes à la fois comme un manège de parc d'attraction particulièrement sadique. Arcadès ne parvint pas à tenir bon bien longtemps et se retrouva finalement catapulté dans les airs en direction des montagnes, et ses ailes hypertrophiées ne l'aidèrent absolument pas dans sa chute.

La tour cessa de s'agiter et reprit une position droite d'un coup sec comme grâce à un élastique, et s'entoura d'une puissante barrière ovale entourée d'arcs électriques.

-Pfou, que d'efforts pour se débarrasser des gêneurs. commenta Quivering, qui recoiffait sa crinière à l'aide de ses tentacules. Bien, il est l'heure de passer aux... Relations diplomatiques, faute de meilleur terme.

[Musique d'ambiance]

Sa corne s'illumina et la lueur parcourut les fils qui le reliaient à l'orbe de contrôle, qui projeta un faisceau lumineux droit vers le ciel, créant une image holographique géante de Quivering Star au-dessus de Ponyville. Les habitants observèrent le phénomène, toujours aussi inquiets et déconcertés, mais néanmoins fascinés...

-Vous ne devriez vraiment pas vous fatiguer autant, vous êtes tous condamnés à disparaître une fois que mon plan arrivera à maturation. Vous feriez mieux de profiter du peu de temps qu'il vous reste à vivre. Votre Princesse est hors-jeu. expliqua Quivering sur un ton condescendant tandis que son hologramme répétait ses paroles tout en affichant une image de la Princesse vaincue. Les Éléments d'Harmonie et leurs porteuses sont kaput aussi. ajouta-t-il en affichant à présent des images en gros plan des cinq ponettes affaiblies et de leurs Éléments dépourvus de couleurs. La garde royale ne peut rien contre moi avec ses petites armes et sa magie minable, et si vous pensez m'envoyer tout ce que vous avez en espérant que ça suffise, je vais obtenir une puissance bien supérieure à tout ce que vous connaissez avant même que vous ne puissiez organiser le moindre assaut contre moi. Alors soyez gentils, et attendez tranquillement que je choisisse qui dans ce monde ridicule devra mourir ou aura le droit de survivre pour voir le clan des Stellmare renaître, et peut-être avoir la chance de le rejoindre. Mais ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions, je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule licorne qualifiée pour me rejoindre jusqu'à maintenant.

Il marqua un temps de pause et réprima un éclat de rire soudain, puis toussa à quelques reprises avant d'à nouveau baisser le regard afin que son hologramme fixe les habitants de Ponyville confus et terrifiés.

-Oui, c'est vrai, j'aurais dû mentionner ce détail plus tôt : Seuls les licornes sont acceptés chez les Stellmare. Bien entendu, que voulez-vous qu'on fasse de poneys terrestres ou de pégases qui ne savent pas utiliser la magie ? Rien du tout, voilà ce qu'on en fait. Et par rien du tout, je veux dire qu'on les raye littéralement de la réalité. expliqua-t-il avant d'esquisser un nouveau sourire moqueur et sadique que son hologramme géant infligea à l'entièreté de Ponyville.

Il tourna le dos à son public et s'apprêta à faire cesser son sortilège d'hologramme, mais un dernier détail lui vint en tête, le faisant à nouveau se tourner vers le village.

-Ah, et un dernier petit détail pour les pleurnichards qui se disent « Oh, ça alors, c'est Quivering Star, le pauvre loser qui a débarqué hier dans notre patelin. Lui qui essaye à tout prix d'avoir l'air gentil, c'est vraiment un sale type, gné gné gné etc. »... récita-t-il d'un air méprisant et caricatural. Ouais, non, vous avez tout faux. J'ai jamais été gentil, j'ai jamais voulu l'être, je suis méchant, point, ne me faites pas l'affront de croire que j'essaie de donner une bonne image de moi, parce que je veux tous vous voir crever. Et si ça ne vous suffit pas, vous pouvez carrément me considérer comme quelqu'un d'autre. Tiens, pour vous aider dans ce but, je peux toujours vous donner mon vrai nom... Alors mettez-vous bien ça dans le crâne, bande d'inférieurs, je ne suis pas Quivering Star, c'était juste un faux nom bien ridicule pour avoir l'air aussi inoffensif que possible. Je suis le dernier héritier du puissant Clan Stellmare... Antarès Stellmare !

L'hologramme adressa un dernier sourire carnassier à la foule avant de disparaître, et la tour commença à s'éloigner en direction de la forêt Everfree tout en bombardant le sol en-dessous d'elle d'éclairs, tandis qu'un rire retentissant pouvait se faire entendre de son toit.

Au sol, les cinq ponettes, Sol, Derpy, et la garde royale rassemblée autour de la Princesse au bord de la mort ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que regarder la tour noir s'éloigner comme un fantôme sinistre qui avait promis de revenir pour faire tomber sa sentence...

A suivre...


End file.
